Magenta's Story
by JustPlainMad
Summary: The story of Magenta's life, from the day she was born, through Rocky Horror, Shock Treatment, right up until ROTOQ when she dies. Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi everybody. This is my first Rocky Horror fic, so let me know if you're interested and I'll keep going. It's basically Magenta's whole life, from when she was born up until ROTOQ. I hope you like it._

* * *

Riff Raff stroked the photo of his sister adoringly the image showed her as she polished the bannister of the elaborate mansion. He remembered this day, he still remembered the first time he laid eyes on her

* * *

It was the year that he turned seven when she had been born. At first, he hadn't liked her.

"Come here Riff Raff," their mother beckoned him to the side of her bed.

Riff Raff edged forward slowly and nervously, peering at the small bundle in his mother's arms.

"This is your new sister," his mother said.

Riff Raff screwed up his nose, looking at the small creature, "I don't need a sister." he told her.

The baby was small, pink, which was unusual, most Transylvanians were born with pale skin, and she had a small nose that seemed to be perpetually scrunched up. On top of her head was a mound of bushy red hair, that was almost pink. She reached out one tiny hand, her finger tips brushing against his, before he backed off.

"What do you think we should call her?" his mother asked.

Riff Raff glanced at the infant, his eyes taking in the one thing of significance on her, her hair.

"Magenta," he replied in a hushed voice.

* * *

It didn't take long for Riff Raff and Magenta to become close, their father had disappeared months ago, when he found out that he was going to have another kid. Their mother had to work everyday, just to keep them on their feet. Magenta's care and well being fell solely to Riff Raff. They were out at the shops one day, getting basic necessities when it happened.

Hoisting his sister into one of the cart's seats he pulled the list of what they needed out of his pocket, reading the list he wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into another trolley. Magenta began screaming, not out the jolt but at the noise, and Riff Raff reached out a hand to calm her. The woman who's trolley he'd hit turned and faced him.

"What are you doing little boy?" she hissed.

"Shopping," Riff Raff replied, keeping his head down.

"What's _that_?" she gestured at the infant in the seat.

"My sister," Riff Raff rubbed Magenta's hand comfortingly.

"Ugly little thing," the woman turned her nose up. "Scruffiest hair I've ever seen."

Magenta's hair had darkened, loosing it's pink tinge, and Riff Raff thought it was the loveliest hair _he'd _ever seen.

Riff Raff's temper flew sky high, "Don't talk about my sister that way. She's only a baby and she can't help it."

"What are you going to do about it?" the woman turned and began to walk away.

Riff Raff ran forward and kicked the back of her knee, causing her to pummel forward. Before she could do anything about it, Riff Raff grabbed Magenta and ran out of the store, he didn't stop running until they were safely at home.

"Don't worry Genta," Riff Raff stroked her hair. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you, or say mean things to you ever again."

Magenta smiled and Riff Raff let out a whoop. It was her first smile.

* * *

"Rifffffffff!" the cries of the small child woke Riff Raff and he jumped out of his bed, racing across the room to hers.

When he reached her she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to pick her up and hug her.

"What's wrong Genta?" Riff Raff asked.

"I had a nightmare," Magenta replied.

By this time Magenta was six and Riff Raff was thirteen.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Riff Raff asked.

Magenta hugged him tighter, "I dreamt that you vere going avay, and you never came back."

"That's not ever going to happen," Riff Raff put her back down on the bed and sat next to her. "Remember, I promised you-"

"You'll alvays be their for me," Magenta nodded. "I know, and I vill alvays be their for you Riff, but I still vorry about you."

"Don't worry about me Genta," Riff Raff gave her another hug. "Now up you get, it's time for your first day of school."

Magenta jumped up excitedly, "School's fun, right Riff?"

"Right," Riff Raff nodded, pulling her new uniform out of the drawers and passing it to her.

Magenta stripped off her pyjamas and pulled on the short dress and sweater. Striking a pose she asked her brother, "How do I look?"

"Like an angel," Riff Raff picked her up and held her over his head.

Magenta spread her arms like an aeroplane and her brother ran her into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Yay! An update! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed: _**MagentaColumbia96**, **opheliafrump** and **magentalover**. _I really apreciate it, and I'm glad to see that someone's reading this, so here's the next chapter. I used the name Adams as Riff Raff and Magenta's last name because I wasn't quite sure if they have a last name(if they do let me know and I'll change it) and I decided to go along with the president thing from Shock Treatment. Anyway, that's that, so... I hope you enjoy it ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: All things Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment related belong to the lovely Richard O'Brien._

* * *

They walked to the school together, and Riff Raff helped Magenta to find her classroom. When they reached it Magenta did not release her brother's hand.

"Vill you come and meet the teacher vith me?" she asked shyly.

Riff Raff nodded, Magenta was never shy or nervous about anything, so seeing her so scared to meet this teacher meant he would come and help her. Confidence increasing with her brother at her side, Magenta dragged her brother over to the only adult in the room.

"Are you the teacher?" she asked.

With a nod the teacher held out a hand to Riff Raff, "I'm Ms Thompson, who are you?"

"I am Riff Raff Adams and this is my sister Magenta," Riff Raff accepted the handshake. "She's very excited about starting school."

"It's nice to see someone who is interested in learning," the teacher smiled down at Magenta.

Magenta found it a patronising smile, and chose only to glare back up at her.

Riff Raff bent down to be on eye level with his sister, "Bye Genta, I'll come back and see you after school, okay?"

Magenta licked her lips nervously before she nodded, "Okay Riff, love you."

"Love you too Magenta," Riff Raff returned the hug before turning and leaving the room.

Magenta turned to examine the room that was meant to spend hours in each day. There were rowdy children running around, looking like fools, holding dolls and spaceship toys in their hands. Magenta rolled her eyes, she had grown out of dolls and spaceships years ago. She wandered forward to see if there was anything to interest her in this overly colourful room. After ten minutes of searching she decided that there was, in fact, absolutely nothing that could provide her with any entertainment and approached her teacher. Standing on her toes she peered silently up at the teacher, her green eyes wide.

Ms Thompson finally noticed her, with a start, and spoke, "Hello, Magenta was it? How long have you been there?"

Magenta didn't answer, but instead posed her own question, "Is there anything to do here?"

"Well yes," Ms Thompson gestured an arm widely around the room. "There's lots of things to do. Do you like dolls?"

"Dolls are for babies," Magenta replied.

"Painting?"

"Vhy vould I like painting?"

"Reading?"

"I checked, I read all of the book that you have years ago."

"Oh," the teacher thought a little harder. "Would you like to play with some of the other children?"

Magenta glanced around at her peers, "Vhy vould I vant to play with gross, snotty nosed little insects?"

The teacher frowned, "They are the same age as you."

"That doesn't stop them from being gross, snotty nosed little insects," Magenta explained. "They seem so juvenile."

Ms Thompson stared down, not knowing what to do with this child, who not only acted like she was years older than she was, but talked and had an air to her that said she was older, superior. Magenta's eyes did not blink as she appraised the teacher, wondering if any teaching would come from this day.

Sighing, the teacher pointed to a little boy, sitting on his own in the corner, his nose was not running, he was not shouting, he seemed like the kind of child that this strange girl may like, "Why don't you play with him?"

Magenta glanced at the boy, "Him?" she laughed. "No bloody way."

"Magenta!" Ms Thompson scolded. "That is hardly language for a six year old to use!"

Magenta finally allowed her eyes to close, in a slow blink. Ms Thompson found this even more unnerving than the staring eyes and, slightly panicked, pointing to the door,

"I think we should pay a trip to the principle's office."

Magenta frowned, but obliged, heading out the door, the teacher close on her heels. Hopefully the principle's office would be more interesting than the boring old classroom.

When they reached the office Magenta was delighted to see that her brother was there, he was just leaving when she arrived.

"Riff!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

"Genta?" Riff Raff gave her a quick hug before placing her on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Magenta shrugged and pointed at Ms Thompson.

"What's she done?" Riff Raff asked the teacher.

"She's being disrupting and using language completely inappropriate to her years," Ms Thompson told him.

"Do you mind if I come into the office with you?" Riff Raff asked.

"I suppose, you are the highest authority over Magenta present," the teacher held the door open for him.

"I prefer to think of us as equals," Riff Raff muttered, so that his sister could hear him, but her teacher could not.

"Vhy vere you in the principal's office, Riff?" Magenta whispered to him as they walked.

Riff Raff replied, "I've been put up a grade."

"Is that good?"

"Yes," Riff Raff ruffled her already ruffled hair, laughing.

* * *

The principle, Mr. Cleveland, was a burly looking man, despite his transvestite appearance. Most people just called him sir, teachers included.

"Sir?" Ms Thompson knocked on his door.

The door swung open and Magenta was eye level with the top of a pair of fishnets, she glanced up, trying to see the man's face, but his belly blocked her view, so she instead took her brother's hand and climbed into his lap as he sat down.

"Hello Riff Raff, what are you doing back here so soon. Who is this?" Sir peered at the tiny red-head.

"A new student," Ms Thompson cut in. "Magenta Adams."

"Adams?" Sir glanced at Riff Raff. "A relation of yours?"

"Yes, Sir," Riff Raff nodded. "My little sister."

Sir turned his attention to Ms Thompson, "Why have you brought her to me?"

"Mainly because she was using inappropriate language," Ms Thompson said.

"What did she say?"

"Bloody," Ms Thompson spat the word out like it was dirt.

"What's wrong with that?" Sir asked.

"What's wrong with it?" the teacher repeated in a shrill voice. "She was using it to describe another student."

"No, I vasn't," Magenta spoke up. "I said that there vas no bloody vay I vanted to play vith him."

Sir glanced down at her, "That seems acceptable."

"I disagree," Ms Thompson said. "The other children might start using it, and then we could have an epidemic on our hands."

Sir rolled his eyes before addressing Magenta, "Will you promise not to use words like that around the other students?"

Magenta frowned, but nodded.

"Is that all?" the principle asked.

"She's not doing anything, she won't play with anything," Ms Thompson complained.

"Why won't you play?" Sir asked.

"There is nothing fun," Magenta replied.

"What about the dolls, all the other girls like dolls."

Riff Raff answered for her, "Magenta hasn't played with dolls since she was two, she finds them incredibly juvenile."

"Painting?"

"Magenta isn't allowed to paint," Riff Raff explained. "The last time she got her hands on paint she covered everything in it, I'm still finding flecks on things today, and this was two years ago."

"What about just talking?" the principle asked.

Magenta gave the man another frown, "People tease me vhen I talk. They say my voice is funny, and that I must be foreign and there is no vay they vill ever talk to me."

"That's not very nice," the principle said. "Well, if they do that, just tell your teacher, and she can send them to me."

Magenta nodded and then slipped off her brother's lap, landing neatly on the floor, "Can ve go back now?"

* * *

Back in the classroom Magenta decided to go over to the boy that the teacher had pointed out earlier. He was sitting in the same spot, playing with a piece of string.

"Hello," Magenta drawled, her accent thick.

The boy looked up and smiled at her.

"My name is Magenta, vhat's yours?"

The boy remained silent, staring at her.

"Do you talk?"

The boy nodded.

"Vill you talk to me?"

Another nod.

Magenta let out a frustrated sigh, "If you don't talk to me now, I'm gonna just valk avay."

"My name is Kym," the boy, Kym, told her.

"Do you have any friends?" Magenta asked politely.

"No," Kym shook his head. "Nobody ever really likes me."

"Vhy not?"

"They say that I look funny," Kym replied.

Magenta stepped back and examined him. His hair was curly blonde, and his nose was a small stub, his fingers curved into talons, but that didn't pose a problem to Magenta. In response she told him about her lack of friendship.

"Zey say I talk funny."

"We make a good couple then," Kym laughed.

"Ve don't make any sort of couple," Magenta stepped back away from him. "Ve are friends, okay?"

Kym didn't understand her meaning but nodded, not wanting to lose his one chance at a friend.

* * *

It was on their first day of high school that Magenta and Kym were ever bothered by anyone. Magenta was far stronger than she looked, and often beat people up, in the beginning, when they teased her, or her strange friend. The other children soon learned that crossing Magenta Adams was a very bad idea. However when they began high school many of the students were different, and didn't know how forceful she could become. All they knew was how beautiful she was, and, for many of them, how much they wanted her. One boy in particular.

"Hey girl," he greeted her on the second day.

Magenta looked up from talking to Kym, "Hello?"

"What's your name babe?" he asked. "I'm Christian Moreton."

"Magenta Adams," Magenta replied, hoping that he would go away soon. "Vhat do you vant?"

"Nice accent," Christian noted. "Where are you from?"

"Here," Magenta replied.

"Seriously?" Christian laughed. "I was sure you would be from somewhere else."

"Mm," Magenta nodded and turned back to her friend.

"You don't have to hang around with this jerk," Christian sneered at Kym. "Come with me, my group is a lot more fun."

Magenta stood up to her full height, which wasn't all that much, but her presence was much more powerful, and Christian immediately stepped backwards away from her.

"I find Kym plenty of fun," she glared at him.

Kym stood up as well, grabbing Magenta's arm and trying to pull her away, "Come on Genta, let's go now. Please don't fight."

"Fight?" Christian laughed. "Don't worry little boy, I won't start a fight with someone as beautiful as this."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kym muttered, still trying to pull his friend away.

"Come on babe," Christian held out a hand to her. "Let's go have some _real _fun, if you know what I mean."

"Sex?" Magenta raised an eye. "That's your offer? Leave my best friend for sex vith _you_?"

"Well, yeah."

Magenta laughed, "That is not going to happen, ever."

"Why not?" Christian asked.

"If you insult my best friend you insult me, I vould never sleep vith someone who insulted me."

Christian raised an arm and grabbed her chest, "What if you had no choice?"

Magenta slapped him in the face, causing him to recoil.

"You bitch," Christian glared, but his want for her did not die. "That's okay, I like it when they fight."

This time Magenta punched him properly, his nose and upper lip started to bleed. Now quite angry he balled up his own fist and swung it at her. He connected with her cheek. She gasped as she had the wind knocked out of her and Kym caught her as she stumbled. Once she had her breath back she straightened and a proper fight began. Kym eventually managed to pull her away.

"Just wait," Christian called to her as she was dragged away by her best friend. "One day, I will have you."

Kym managed to get her home and dragged her into the bathroom. Riff Raff heard them arrive and went down to greet his sister.

"Genta?" he called out.

"We're in here!" Kym called back.

"Kym? Are you here to?" Riff Raff followed the sound of his voice.

"Yeah," Kym replied. "We're in the bathroom."

"You better be decent," Riff Raff warned as he entered the bathroom.

As soon as he saw his sister he dropped to his knees and started to stroke her hair.

"What happened to her?" he turned sharply to the boy.

"Some guy at school was hitting on her," Kym explained. "She didn't like it."

"Did she start it?"

"Yeah," Kym nodded.

"Genta, why do you always have to fight?" Riff Raff asked his sister, who by now was running water over her bloodied leg in the tub.

"It vasn't my fault," Magenta replied, pushing her skirt up to her hips so she could clean her leg better.

Riff Raff glanced at Kym, who shook his head.

"I have a feeling it was your fault," Riff Raff told her.

"Vell," Magenta considered. "I delivered the first punch, but he grabbed my tit."

Riff Raff's gaze hardened, "He did what?"

"It doesn't matter," Magenta gave a joyous giggle. "You don't need to get him for me Riff, I took care of it, he came off far worse than me."

"Good," Riff Raff replied, momentarily forgetting his role as responsible big brother, then, "I really wish that you wouldn't fight, Genta."

"I vouldn't," Magenta began to take off her skirt, because it kept slipping down, so she was wearing only her underwear and a very open blouse. "But they alvays deserve it."

Riff Raff looked away from her, giving her a little privacy, "Can you please promise me that you will stop?"

Magenta pulled a face.

"Please?" Riff Raff and Kym spoke together.

"Fine," Magenta sighed. "I'm going to have a bath now, if you're too uncomfortable vith that go now."

Both males hesitated briefly before exiting the room. They found out later that it didn't matter if Magenta had agreed to not fighting, everyone heard about the incident and avoided her. She liked it that way.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: And here's chapter three! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **opheliafrump, magentalover, luna, laura **_and _**Geoff**_. Also thanks to _opheliafrump _for providing me with the name Vitus, however I've just decided to continue with Adams, thank you anyway though. I've tried to make this chapter a little more Transylvanian-like and less Earth-like, so I hope you enjoy it__ ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: All things Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment related belong to the lovely Richard O'Brien._

* * *

Kym and Magenta remained friends for the rest of their school years. Kym did well with his studies, as did Riff Raff, Magenta on the other hand did not posses the patience to finish what she started and came out at the bottom of her class. By this time Magenta was eighteen and Riff Raff was twenty three. When two people have to fend for themselves their whole lives there comes a closeness between them. This was to be said for Riff Raff and Magenta, over the years they became much closer than other siblings that they knew. So when Magenta had something she desperately wanted to know she came to her brother. Kym had just left their house after dinner when Magenta knocked on the door to Riff Raff's room and entered silently.

"Riff?" she asked, sounding once again like an innocent child.

Riff Raff looked up from the blueprints he was sketching to see his sister standing in the door way, hair pulled back for once, as it was a hot day. Magenta look curious about something. Riff Raff tapped the spot on his bed next to him as he pushed aside the prints. Magenta walked over and joined him.

"What's wrong?" Riff Raff asked.

"I have a question," Magenta told him.

"What is it?"

"Vhat is the Transylvanian sign?"

"Where did you hear about that?" Riff Raff asked.

"Kym told me about it as he vas leaving. He says ve should try it next time he's over, but I don't know vhat it is."

Riff Raff sighed before answering, "The Transylvanian sign is a sign that people in our galaxy make with their arms. It helps you find your soul mate. It's basically sex, but with your elbows. Most kids your age call it elbow sex, or an elbow fuck. You can do it with anyone, but when you do it with your soul mate you feel a sort of spark, that lets you know their importance."

"Have you ever had elbow sex?" Magenta asked.

"Yes," Riff Raff replied honestly.

"Have you ever felt a spark?"

"No," Riff Raff shook his head.

"Vill you show me how to do it?" Magenta asked. "So I can know for vhen Kym comes over?"

Riff Raff laughed, "Sure thing, but please, I'd rather not know if you're planning to fuck elbows with that boy, okay Genta?"

"What if we just do the regular kind of fucking?"

"Still don't want to know, Genta."

"Okay," Magenta shoved him gently. "And stop calling me Genta, Riff, it's a baby name."

"Don't call me Riff then dear sister," Riff Raff shoved her back.

"But you used to like it."

"And you used to like being called Genta," Riff Raff retorted.

Ignoring him she continued, "So, show me how to do it."

Riff Raff held his arms in front of him, elbows bent at his sides, "Do this."

Magenta mimicked him, then followed his actions as Riff Raff moved his arms forward. Their fingertips met and they moved their arms upwards, until their elbows connected. As soon as their elbows were joined they felt a jolt of electricity course through their bodies. They jumped backwards away from each other simultaneously.

"Whoa," Riff Raff whispered, shaking his body to rid him of the feeling.

Magenta slumped on the bed, "That vas a spark, vasn't it?"

"Yes," Riff Raff leaned over his sister, taking in her beauty as she stared up at him. "It seems we are closer than we thought."

Magenta sat up and hugged him tightly, "Vhat are ve going to do?"

Riff Raff rubbed his temples, "We are sole mates, what are we supposed to do?"

"Vell," Magenta placed a hand on the inside of her brother's thigh. "I don't know from experience, but I've read quite a few things that soul mates could do together."

"Magenta, stop," Riff Raff began. "You're eighteen, you're barely an adult, you can't-"

He stopped talking as her hand travelled up a little further and she took hold of the growing mass from outside his pants.

"Don't complain, brother," Magenta smiled. "I know I've been vanting it for a vhile, vhat about you?"

"Of course I have Genta," Riff Raff shoved his papers off his bed. "How could I not, you are so beautiful, so smart, so funny."

Magenta let out a loud cackle, "There ve are, brother. So are ve going to do this?"

"Yes," Riff Raff whispered, grabbing her by the arms and rolling on top of her. "We are."

Magenta started to rip off her clothes and Riff Raff helped her out. Once she was completely free of the offending material Riff Raff stood up and pulled his off as fast as he could. Once he was back over her he placed his lips over hers. She opened her mouth slightly to allow him access. His tongue explored her mouth for the first time. Magenta wrapped a leg around his waist, urging him to enter her. He happily obliged. Magenta moaned happily, clawing his slender back with her sharp nails.

* * *

They lay, panting on the bed. Magenta shifted onto her side, so she was looking at her brother.

"Vhat's going to happen now?" she asked. "Are ve going to tell mother?"

"I don't know," Riff Raff replied, turning so he was facing her. "We probably should, she'll find out soon enough."

"No she von't," Magenta let out a laugh. "Our mother vouldn't even recognise us in a line up. She von't know."

"You're right," Riff Raff took her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb in circles over her palm. "Let's keep it between us, for now, okay?"

"Yes," Magenta leaned forward, into her brother's chest. "Just us."

* * *

Kym never brought up the Transylvanian sign again, and Magenta decided he must have forgotten. That is until one day, months later, the pair were walking along the beach.

"I love this beach," Magenta told her friend, gazing up at the dark sky. "It's so beautiful."

Kym nodded in agreement, and was about to say something when Magenta grabbed his hand and started to pull him forward.

"Genta?" Kym had to move as quickly as possible to keep up with her, and not loose his arm. "Why are we going to fast?"

"Look behind you," she told him.

Kym turned his head to look behind him, back down the beach a bit was Christian, who had taken to stalking Magenta since the incident at school. At the moment Kym saw the man Christian noticed the pair and took off after them.

Magenta grunted, tugging harder on Kym's arm, "Hurry up, he's going to catch up."

The heel on Magenta's boot sunk into the sand, causing her to fall over, and take Kym down with her. Christian reached them, panting. Kym helped Magenta to her feet and then the pair stared defiantly at Christian.

"Vhat do you vant?" Magenta asked, glaring.

"All I want is you babe," Christian stepped closer to her. "Just let me have you, and I'll leave you alone."

"You're not going to 'get' me," Magenta told him, stepping back. "Vhy don't you give up and just go."

"Why won't you let me have you?" Christian argued. "You've fucked pretty much everyone else on this damn planet."

"That's not true!" Kym defended his friend.

"Everyone knows Magenta Adams is a little whore," Christian suddenly reached forward and grabbed her. "Come on whore, just one little fuck."

Magenta kicked him between the legs and jumped back into Kym's arms.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she ordered. "Or, so help me, I _vill _kill you."

Christian was now very angry, "Oh yeah?"

Magenta was about to retort when she heard someone call her name from over on one of the sand dunes.

"Magenta!"

All three of them looked up towards to name-caller, it was Riff Raff, he hurried down to meet them.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Riff Raff glared at Christian.

"This little whore is your sister?" Christian sneered. "I'm not doing anything to her, she came onto me."

This did it for Magenta, she sprang forward and punched him hard as she could. Riff Raff and Kym both reached over and pulled her back.

Riff Raff sent another death glare towards Christian, "Yes, she is my sister, and if I ever see you around her again I will kill you."

"What are you, some kind of fucking murderous family?" Christian asked as he left.

Kym let go of Magenta and she fell into her brother's open arms.

"Are you okay, Genta?" Riff Raff asked.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I vould be a lot better if you let me kill him then."

"Don't talk like that Magenta," Riff Raff told her. "You will never kill anyone, promise me?"

"Fine," Magenta sighed.

"You should have let me protect you," Kym said, holding out his hands.

She took them in her own and smiled softly at him, "Ve both now that vould never happen."

Kym laughed at her, "No, I'm trying to make the Transylvanian sign with you."

Magenta glanced nervously at her brother, she didn't want to make the sign with someone who was not Riff Raff.

He noticed, "Come on Magenta, we better get going."

"Hang on Riff," Kym put in. "I want to try the Transylvanian sign with her."

"Why?" he wanted to know. "Because she didn't kill that boy, this is neither the time, nor the place."

Riff Raff took Magenta's arm and started to lead her home, "Besides, I don't want to watch my sister fucking elbows with anyone."

They left Kym standing on the beach, alone, his arms still outstretched.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Here's Frank! I hope I managed to get his character right, he's kind of hard to capture, let me know if you think I should change anything. Thanks to people who reviewed (_**opheliafrump** _you're awesome) Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I just drowned in a pile of homework__ ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: All things Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment related belong to the lovely Richard O'Brien._

* * *

Not long afterwards they were having trouble trying to stay on their feet. Their mother had vanished several months earlier, Magenta was not qualified to get a job that would pay well, and Riff Raff was having trouble finding a job that was acceptable for his expertise.

"Riff," Magenta whined. "Ve're out of food again."

"I know Genta," Riff Raff pulled his sister close and stroked her hair. "We've got to get jobs soon."

Magenta nodded and then said, "I saw a flyer in town that said the prince needed someone to help him on his mission to Earth. You could try for that."

"But then I'd have to leave you," Riff Raff held her tighter still.

Magenta shook her head, "I could get a job as a domestic, I could vork for the prince too."

"Are you sure, a domestic has a pretty hard life, and working for the prince, you'd barely survive with your mind intact."

"I could do it Riff Raff," Magenta placed a hand on his cheek. "If it means that I von't have to leave you."

And so they made the arrangements to meet with the prince the following afternoon.

* * *

"Hello," the prince greeted in a posh voice from his place on the throne.

The pair stared up at the prince, and waited for him to continue speaking.

"Who are you?" he asked.

It was Riff Raff who answered for both of them, "I am Riff Raff Adams, and this is my sister, Magenta."

"What is it that you have come to me about?" the prince asked.

"I would like to apply to help you on you mission to Earth," Riff Raff began.

The prince jumped up excitedly, "Really! Finally, someone wants to come. So you're name is Riff Raff, well, you know I'm Frank N Furter, so we won't worry about that. What do you specialise in?"

"Uhh," Riff Raff was a bit nervous by the prince's happy outburst. "I have degrees in biomolecular science, mechanical engineering and-"

"Perfect!" Frank jumped in before Riff Raff could continue. "What about her? What can she do?"

"I vould like to vork for you as a domestic," Magenta told him.

"You _vould, _would you?" Frank laughed, mimicking her voice. "Well, I suppose I will need a domestic when we're on Earth. Alright, both of you can come. We will be leaving in a week, once my mother has all the plans finalised."

"_A veek!_" Magenta all but shouted. "That's so soon."

"Well, you should have applied for the job sooner then," Frank replied, running one hand down a fishnet stocking.

Magenta tried not to gag as a smiled at her suggestively. Riff Raff took her by the arm and started to pull her out the door.

"Thank you your majesty," Riff Raff called over his shoulder.

* * *

So it was that a week later they stood inside a castle-ship, waiting for the prince to finish saying good bye to his mother and come inside.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Magenta asked worriedly.

"It's the best idea we've had about the money," Riff Raff rubbed her back reassuringly. "Besides, we'll get to be together everyday."

Magenta smiled and held her arms out in front of her. Riff Raff returned both gestures, as their arms travelled upwards until their elbows met.

"Oooh!" Frank cawed as he entered the room. "Did I just see you two having a bit of an elbow fuck there?"

The siblings jumped apart and began to mutter responses.

Frank put up a hand to silence them, "You should have put on your resume that you were fucking each other. I don't really care, but, it would have been nice to know in advance."

"You don't care?" Riff Raff asked.

"No," Frank laughed. "Honestly if I had a sister as hot as yours I'd fuck her every chance I got."

"Oh," was the response from both Riff Raff and Magenta.

Frank flapped a hand to signal that they leave, "Now go, prepare the transit beam. We will leave immediately."

* * *

They arrived at their destination, Denton, USA, not long after their departure. It was a nice town, they soon found out, from what little they saw of it. Their castle was a bit out of the way, in the middle of the forest. All three of them had trouble adjusting to the Earth's weather and light. It was much hotter on this planet than their own, besides that it had a star very close to it, that made it light outside half the time. For the first few weeks the threesome wore sunglasses even when they were inside, as they allowed their eyes to adjust. It didn't take long to settle into a routine. Mornings meant an early start for Magenta, she would get up and prepare Frank, whom they now called 'master', his breakfast. Riff Raff would get up shortly after her, and go to Frank's lab, where he would begin work on Frank's various projects. Magenta would then take Frank's breakfast to his room. If Frank was in the mood he might have a little fun with her before allowing her to return to her chores. As soon as the sun came down Riff Raff was allowed to leave the lab, and he spent the rest of the day with his sister, doing whatever their master commanded of them, until he sent them away for the night. Then they would either have some fun of their own, or just lay in each other's arms until they fell asleep. A year into their stay and Frank called for his servants, as they had now become.

"Riff Raff! Magenta!"

The pair sighed before heading to the lab to see what he needed.

"Yes, Master?" they asked as one.

"I am bored." Frank stated. "I need some young blood."

Riff Raff titled his head curiously, "Young blood, Master?"

"Yes, I need a new playmate," Frank explained. "Your sister is fun, now and then, and you yourself can be...enjoyable. But I want someone of my own, go and find me someone."

"Yes, Master," Magenta turned to leave, pulling her brother out behind her.

"You can take the truck," Frank called to them, then after a pause decided. "Actually, I might come too, these walls are becoming boring, I want to pick out a new paint colour."

Magenta turned her head, glancing at the purple and blue striped walls that she had spent hours painting just a few weeks before. She didn't see anything wrong with them, but she knew that what the master wanted, the master damn well got.

They drove into Denton and scanned the streets for Frank's new playmate. After half an hour of searching Frank spotted someone.

"There!" he pointed an excited hand in front of Riff Raff's face, blocking his view of the road.

The car drifted a bit before Riff Raff sat up a bit more and peered over the arm. Seeing the girl he pulled over next to her.

"Get out now," Frank said. "I'll pick you up soon, from the hardware store."

Riff Raff and Magenta clambered out of the car, but did not go where they were told, instead they crouched in a nearby alley, and watched the scene in front of them unfold.

The girl wore flat shoes, long white socks, a short skirt and a revealing shirt, just Frank's type. She had long blonde hair which was pulled back into a pair of pony tails, a look that made her look like a school girl, and made Riff Raff wonder how old she really was. She seemed to be deep in thought. Frank honked the horn and winked at her. Smiling, the girl skipped over to him. Magenta rolled her eyes, even she knew of stranger danger.

"Hi," Frank drawled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Columbia," the girl had a voice that would work twice as well as a can opener. "What about you?"

"Frank," the prince replied, smiling his Cheshire cat grin.

"Hi Frank," Columbia leaned over the car, in a strategic position. "Are you new here?"

"Fairly new," Frank replied. "Think you could show me around?"

"Sure!" the girl pulled open the passenger side door and climbed in.

Within minutes the car was shaking and Magenta and Riff Raff could watch no longer, and headed for the hardware store, to wait for their master.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Eddie's in this chapter! Yay! I love Eddie, he's awesome. Actually I love all the RH characters, they're all awesome. And you know who else is awesome, my reviewers; _opheliafrump _and _MagentaColumbia96. _Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, I had trouble finding a good stopping place, I just wanted to keep on writing. Anyway, I hope that ya'll like it and please leave a review. I don't bite (unless you're into that kind of thing :P ) and I love getting reviews. And from this moment NOW I promise to reply to every one of them. I don't mind getting anon reviews, I just love 'em all. Anyway I'll let you get on and read this thing!__ ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: Actually, yes, I do own Rocky Horror (on DVD, same difference, right?) :P_

* * *

Magenta was sending angry brush strokes across the lab. Of course it fell to her to repaint the lab. And now that girl, Columbia, Frank's new groupie was living with them and had a tendency towards tap shoes. With every tap that echoed through the castle Magenta shoved yet another brush of paint onto the wall. It was beginning to look very messy, and she became glad that the shiny surface of the tiling covered up the brush strokes. With one wall left and the sunset nearing Magenta's spirits were lifted, and the painting became neater. That's when Columbia came in.

"Hi!" she greeted in an overly cheerful manner.

"Hi," Magenta replied, her accents making the word about two seconds longer than it should be.

"We haven't really met," Columbia stuck out a hand. "I'm Columbia."

Magenta stared at the girl's hand, unaware of what she was meant to do with it. Columbia's hand dropped to her side.

"Ok," she said slowly. "What's your name?"

"Magenta."

"That's a pretty name," Columbia grinned. "Did you mother name you that because of your hair?"

Magenta shook her head, "My brother named me."

"Oh," Columbia did not stop smiling. "Are you close with your brother? He's Frank's handyman, right?"

"Yes," Magenta answered, shoving another pound of paint onto the wall.

"Which question was that yes to?"

"Both," Magenta dropped the brush into the can, having now run out of paint and regretting putting so much on.

Columbia glanced over at the rest of the unpainted wall, "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then."

When Columbia had moved in Frank had forced Magenta to move into the groupie's new room with her, to ensure that she didn't cause any trouble. Magenta just snuck off after everyone was asleep though, to go and join Riff Raff.

"Magenta," Frank said in a calm voice as he entered the lab, Riff Raff at his side. "Why have you not completed your task yet?"

"I have run out of paint," Magenta replied, hoping that he wouldn't notice how thick the paint was in some places.

Frank sighed, "I thought we had enough. Oh well, tomorrow you and Riff Raff will go and buy some more to finish the job."

Magenta gave her own audible sigh, the prince had not noticed. Riff Raff, however, did. Once Frank had gone he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Magenta," he sighed. "We both know there was enough paint for the whole lab, and then some. Why did you put it on so thickly?"

"That girl," Magenta replied through gritted teeth. "Her insistent tapping is driving me insane."

Riff Raff kissed her cheek, "Be patient, sister. Frank will get tired of her and she will be gone soon. Don't you fret about it."

"Mm, Riff," Magenta moaned, standing on her toes so she could kiss him.

Their lips connected and they both soon forgot the world around them. Once the kiss was broken they ran up to Riff Raff's room as quickly as they could.

* * *

Riff Raff was just starting the engine on the old pick up truck when Columbia ran over to them.

"Can I come?" she asked. "I want to pick up a few things."

Riff Raff shrugged, so Columbia took it as a yes and squeezed in next to Magenta.

"This is going to be so much fun," Columbia babbled to Magenta as they drove. "We can go to all the shops and look around."

"Uhh," Magenta looked at Riff Raff for help.

"Magenta and I have to do a few things for the master," Riff Raff said.

"Well, then we could go shopping when your done," the optimist replied.

"Great," Magenta said through her teeth as she turned her attention out the front window.

Once they'd arrived in town the three of them hopped out and quickly got the paint from the hardware store. Then Riff Raff headed to the grocery store, to allow Columbia to bother his sister, knowing it would make her all the more happy to see him later. Columbia took Magenta's hand and pulled her into the local pharmacy.

"Vhere are ve going?" Magenta asked cautiously.

"You need some make up," Columbia told her.

Magenta glanced at her reflection in the metal of one of the shelves, she wore little make up, and her face, although pretty, was very plain. She bit her lip as they stopped in front of a big rack of make up. Columbia looked at Magenta before pulling a few things off the shelf and into a basket.

"Let me do your make up for you when we get back," Columbia said.

"Fine," Magenta knew it was easier to agree than to fight. "But... I vant to change your appearance too then."

"Okay!" Columbia smiled happily.

"I'll change you hair," Magenta smiled at the girl's blonde hair. "It's so boring."

Columbia's face dropped and she stroked her long blonde hair, "But-"

Magenta took the make up out of the basket and started to put it back on the shelf. Columbia grabbed it away and dropped it back into the basket.

"Okay."

They headed over to pay. Something behind the counter caught Magenta's eye.

She nudged the younger girl, "Vhat are those?"

Columbia looked up, "Cigarettes."

"Vhat are they for?"

Columbia frowned, "Have you never seen a cigarette before?"

Magenta shook her head.

"You light the end, and then you smoke it," Columbia tried to explain.

"Are they any good?"

Columbia shrugged, "I've never tried."

"I vant to try vun," Magenta stopped at the counter and said to the girl; "I vould like cigarettes."

"Which brand?" the check out chick asked.

Magenta shrugged, "Vhichever."

The girl turned and picked out the most expensive packet and placed it in front of Magenta. She then scanned the other products and asked for the money. Magenta handed it over.

"That was a lot of money," Columbia seemed to be in shock.

"Vas it?" Magenta asked. "I still don't understand the currency here."

Columbia's attention got taken away as she sniffed an aroma from a shop across the street. Once again taking hold of her friend's wrist she pulled her over across the street and into the shop.

"I'm starving," she announced. "What about you?"

Magenta pulled a face at the smell, "I don't kn-"

"Hi there!" a male voice boomed from behind them.

The two women spun around and saw a large man wearing a motorcycle jacket and had an Elvis-esque look about him.

"How can I help you two?"

"Hi," Columbia was immediately taken by the man. "Can we get some pizza?"

"Sure thing," the man laughed. "This is a pizza parlour after all. What kind?"

Columbia turned to her friend, "What kind do you want?"

"I don't know," Magenta was still staring at the man. "Vhat ever you vant."

"Are you from Transylvania?" the man asked.

"Yes," Magenta was shocked. "How did you know?"

"It was the accent."

"But no-vun else in Transylvania has this accent," Magenta began. "They all sound very-"

"Pepperoni," Columbia announced as she made up her mind.

"Pepperoni it is," the man grinned and headed to the kitchen. "It'll be about ten minutes, what's your name?"

"Columbia," Columbia replied.

The man returned several minutes later, "It's in the oven." he told them, then stuck out a hand. "Name's Eddie."

"Hi Eddie," Columbia leaned over the counter, revealing quite a large amount of her cleavage.

Magenta rolled her eyes as she walked to a stool at the back of the shop to wait. She watched Columbia flirt with Eddie for a while, before turning her attention across the street. Her eyes widened happily as she saw her brother ambling down the street, several grocery bags in his hands. Jumping up she ran over to him.

"Riff!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Genta," Riff Raff smiled at his sister. "Where did you come from?"

Magenta nudged her head in the direction of the pizza shop as she took a few bags away from him.

"Who is Columbia talking to?"

"Eddie, I think he said," Magenta replied as they walked down the street towards the pick up.

"What are they talking about?" Riff Raff asked as he swung his bags into the back, and then took Magenta's from her and swung them in to.

"They're flirting," Magenta pulled a face.

"What's wrong with that?" Riff Raff asked, turning back to go to the shop and collect Columbia.

"Nothing," Magenta replied, taking his hand in her own. "It's just, he doesn't seem like a good influence."

"You sound like her mother," Riff Raff laughed. "Don't tell me you actually care for the girl now."

Magenta looked at her feet, "Vell, she seems like a very nice girl."

"You do like her!" Riff Raff announced. "Finally, the amount of time you two have been sharing that room, I'm surprised it took so long."

"Vhat!" Magenta glared at him. "Vhat do you mean it took me so long?"

"Well, you two seem to have a lot in common, you'd make very good friends."

Magenta didn't reply as they were now at the pizza shop. Eddie and Columbia looked up as the little bell chimed.

"Your friend's back," Eddie announced. "What was your name again?"

"I never told you," Magenta replied stiffly. "But my name is Magenta."

"Is this your boyfriend?" Eddie asked.

Magenta was unfamiliar with the term, "Umm, this is my brother."

"Oh," Eddie looked at the hands, still held firmly together. "Okay then."

"Is it ready yet?" Magenta asked.

"Is what ready?" was Eddie's reply.

Magenta shrugged, "The food?"

"What food?" then he remembered. "Oh shit!"

Eddie ran to the back of the shop, leaving the threesome standing alone.

"Vhat did you talk about," Magenta asked.

"Eddie was telling me about his motorcycle!" Columbia replied excitedly. "I wants to take me for a ride on it some day. Isn't he sweet?"

Magenta raised an eyebrow, picturing the large man, and his silly haircut, body covered in tattoos, "Vell..."

"I know!" Columbia squealed happily and hugged Magenta. "I think he might be the one!"

"The vun?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah, the one I'm meant to spend my life with, my sole mate."

"Oh," Magenta nodded knowingly. "Vell, you should have elbow sex and find out."

"Elbow sex?" Columbia asked.

"Yeah, you know fu-"

Magenta was silenced by Riff Raff covering her mouth with his hands and hissing in her ear.

"Hush sister," he whispered. "Humans don't have elbow sex, they can't find their sole mates the way that we can."

Magenta stuck her tongue and licked his hand out so that he'd move his hand and then whispered to Columbia, "I'll tell you later."

Columbia pulled a confused look, which immediately brightened when Eddie stepped back into the room.

"It's only a little burnt around the edges," Eddie announced happily. "I'll let you have it for free though, coz that's our policy."

"Do you do deliveries?" Columbia asked as she passed the pizza box to Riff Raff.

"Yup!" Eddie punched his chest proudly. "You're looking at the best delivery boy in Denton."

Columbia smiled, "I'd like to order a pizza for tonight."

Eddie pulled out a pen and paper, "Sure, what kind? Pepperoni again?"

Columbia shrugged, not really caring, "Sure, whatever."

"What's your address?"

Columbia paused, realising she didn't actually know, she turned to Riff Raff, "What's our address?"

"I don't think we have one," Riff Raff replied.

"Oh," Columbia turned back to face Eddie. "Well, I'll give you directions then. It's out of town, that way." she pointed. "Then you keep going until you get to the first fork, turn right and eventually you'll see this big, old castle. That's where we live."

Eddie finished scribbling and then smiled at her, "I'll see you tonight then. Around seven?"

"Sure," Columbia smiled and followed the others out of the shop.

* * *

Magenta sat with Columbia in their bedroom.

"Can I change your hair now?" Magenta asked.

"But Eddie will be here soon," Columbia protested.

"Not for another three hours," Magenta reached for their shopping bags. "And I have the night off."

Columbia squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, "Fine, just do it."

"I'll cut it first."

"What!" Columbia jumped up. "No! What! Cut my, my hair? No!"

"Yes," Magenta pulled a pair of scissors out and headed towards her friend.

Columbia squealed and ran away, Magenta chased her, cackling happily. It didn't take long before Columbia tripped and Magenta grabbed her. Dragging her over to the bed Magenta hand-cuffed Columbia's wrists to the bed.

"Where did you even get handcuffs from?" Columbia asked, eyeing the scissors.

"Riff gave them to me for my sixteenth birthday," Magenta replied.

"Sixteen?" Columbia was a bit surprised. "That's a bit young."

"Not really," Magenta shrugged. "It's legal then."

"Legal for what?"

Magenta smiled seductively and approached the girl.

"Please don't cut it," Columbia forgot her previous question and turned to begging. "You can dye it, or curl it or anything, just don't cut it!"

Magenta took hold of the girl's head and cut the hair at about neck level.

Columbia screamed, "Oh God, no! Not that short, fine you can cut it, not that short though. Not that short!"

"Too late," Magenta grinned and cut the rest so that it was even.

Columbia was on the verge of crying when Magenta put her scissors away and dragged the girl to the bathroom to dye her hair. When she was finally done Magenta removed the handcuffs and let Columbia run to a mirror. She peered at her new appearance, touched the tips of her short hair and ran her fingers along the parting, now slightly to the left.

"Vhat do you think?" Magenta asked as her reflection appeared next to Columbia's.

Columbia raked her fingers through her hair and then turned to face the domestic, "I wonderful, I love it. You are a genius!"

Magenta smiled softly, but her smile left as the groupie began to choke her with a tight hug. When she was finally released Columbia smiled at her.

"Your turn now?"

Magenta shrugged, "I guess, go get the make up."

Columbia's smile turned into a grin and she skipped over to the bags from earlier that day. She first pulled out a round container. Magenta peered at it as Columbia pulled off the top. She didn't know what it was, but it was some kind of white powder. Columbia shoved a sponge in and the smashed the sponge into Magenta's face. Once Magenta had been completely pulverised Columbia reached once again into the bag and pulled out several eye shadows. First she layered on a shiny, silvery colour, then a deep purple, so dark it was almost black. Then she pulled out a black eye liner and circled Magenta's eyes. Next mascara was coated onto her eyelashes, it was so thick that Magenta guessed that Columbia had used about half of the bottle. Finally a deep red lipstick was painted onto her lips.

"Done?" Magenta asked.

Columbia nodded, eager for her friend to see her new face. Magenta stood up and walked slowly to the mirror. She took a sudden step back as she took in her new appearance.

"So..." Columbia prompted.

"Wow," Magenta said in a hushed voice.

She looked so completely different, much more Transylvanian than she had before. She hoped that Riff Raff would like it. She certainly did. She was about to tell her make up artist so when the doorbell rang.

Columbia clapped her hands together, "Eddie!"

"I'll get the door," Magenta stood up and left Columbia in the room.

* * *

By the time Magenta got downstairs Riff Raff was already at the door, just starting to open it. Magenta sped up a bit and joined him as their guest came into view. There stood Eddie, his bike propped up against the wall.

"Hello," the siblings greeted in unison.

"Creepy place you got here," Eddie held out the pizza box to Riff Raff.

He took it and passed it to his sister.

"Where's Columbia?" Eddie asked.

"Upstairs," Magenta replied.

"Can you get her for me?"

Magenta nodded, before sticking her head back in the door and yelling at the top of her voice, "Columbia! Get your ass down 'ere!"

"Thanks," Eddie smiled, not really caring about the domestics manner of collecting Columbia.

He stared at the pair now, when they had gone into town both had been wearing regular clothes, jeans and plain shirts. Now they were done up in a messy tux and a French maid's outfit.

"Are you servants?" he asked tactlessly.

Magenta raised her eyebrows at her brother.

Riff Raff answered, "Yes. Ve are servants."

Columbia came skipping down the stairs, wearing the same outfit she had been when Frank had found her, her new haircut bobbing as she went.

"Columbia?" Eddie did a double take. "You look so different."

"Do you like it?" Columbia asked. "I promised Mags I'd let her do it, so..."

"It's very hot," Eddie replied honestly.

Magenta frowned at being called 'Mags'.

"Do you want to come inside?" Columbia asked as the first crack of thunder filled the sky.

Outside the rain was beginning to fall.

"Thanks," Eddie stepped inside and looked around. "Whoa, this place is even creepier inside."

"Thank you," Riff Raff and Magenta smiled at the boy.

"Come on," Columbia took Eddie by the arm and pulled him upstairs.

"You'd better hurry," Magenta called to them. "The master vill be vaking up soon."

"Who's the master?" Eddie asked Columbia. "Are you a servant too?"

"The master is Dr Frank N Furter, and no, I'm not a servant," Columbia replied as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

Magenta and Riff Raff turned and smiled at each other, then made their Transylvanian sign before running up to Riff Raff's room. For the first time since Columbia's arrival they had a night alone and Magenta quickly found out how much Riff Raff liked her make up.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, well, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you to all my totally awesome reviewers, _Lumiere-Lights-My-Life_, _opheliafrump_ and _magentalover_. Umm, the first little bit of this chapter was by request, and I'm not sure how good it is, but I left it in anyway, so...__ Anyway, the next chapter will introduce Brad and Janet and begin the fun that is Rocky Horror! (yay!) So read on everyone, read on ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine :(_

* * *

Riff Raff reached a hand over and around Magenta's neck, pulling her close and biting her it. She moaned in pleasure. Riff Raff laughed as he made quick work of the buttons down the front of her dress. He pulled her close to his body, rolling on top of her. He planted rough kisses on her mouth, then worked his way down, covering her body in his wet saliva. He reached the end of his journey and gently licked up the moisture that had accumulated on the maid. She moaned, tapping his back, she was close and she wanted him in. He obliged, entering her. She cried out slightly and he forced himself in, but in a moment was taken by the pleasure and her cries turned to a moan. After a moment she spoke.

"Do you like the make up?"

His reply was rough, his voice hoarse, "My darling sister, I thought you already looked perfect, but yes. Your make up is gorgeuos."

* * *

Eddie made several deliveries to the castle, then one day Frank got to the door first.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Eddie," Eddie stared at Frank's clothing choice, his classic corset and fishnets. "Are you Dr Frank N Furter?"

"Yes," Frank replied. "Why are you here, and how do you know my name?"

"I'm a delivery boy," Eddie said. "I'm delivering a pizza for Columbia, she told me about you."

"Did she now?" Frank glanced over to the doorway on the right, where Columbia, Riff Raff and Magenta watched.

Eddie nodded, "Um, do you want your pizza?"

Frank turned back to Eddie, "Tell me, Eddie. Do you have any tattoos?"

Eddie nodded, "Lots."

"This could work," Frank smiled widely, "Come on then, let's go upstairs."

* * *

From that day on Eddie was a regular guest in the castle, sometimes with Frank, sometimes with Columbia, sometimes both. Neither Riff Raff nor Magenta complained, though he left them plenty of mess to clean up, mainly consisting of greasy pizza boxes, and leftovers, he also left them plenty of time on their own. Until Frank came up with a plan.

"I'm bored of Eddie," Frank announced one day while they were all in the lab, Riff Raff and Magenta scrubbing at the dirty tiles, and Columbia and Frank having a make out session on the stairs.

"Bored?" Columbia asked. "Of Eddie?"

"Yes," Frank yawned. "He has a naïve charm about him, but I want someone with a bit of muscle."

"There aren't many people like that in Denton," Columbia told him.

"Then we'll make one," Frank announced and turned to Riff Raff. "Riff Raff! I need you to make me a man."

Riff Raff sighed, "How?"

"Do you remember that movie that Eddie made us watch last week?"

Riff Raff thought for a minute, "Frankenstein?"

"Yes," Frank nodded. "Let's do that, work on reanimation."

"Yes master," Riff Raff paused. "But where shall I get a body from?"

Frank smiled, "Shall we go undercover?"

* * *

They chose to work at Denton's only church, the Episcopalian church. Frank took the place of the minister, Riff Raff and Magenta were on the cleaning staff, as well as preparing for the weddings and funerals that took place, and Riff Raff also was the gardener, they posed as husband and wife. Columbia was a young spinster, Magenta had laughed at first, it was so different to who the little groupie usually was. Columbia helped Riff Raff and Magenta with many of their tasks. Whenever they weren't working at the church Riff Raff was working on Frank's machine, preparing it for when the body was ready. It took nearly three months, but finally someone died that Frank liked. Whenever a new body came in Riff Raff would open the coffin and Frank would inspect it, and decide whether or not he liked it. Finally one came.

Riff Raff pried open the coffin and called Frank over. Frank peered inside.

"Perfect!" he announced. "Bring him with us tonight."

Magenta and Columbia joined Riff Raff at the coffin's side and had a look. The man inside was young, with blonde hair, and a tan. And lots and lots of muscle. Magenta looked at the sheet that she had been given by the coroner, with information about the man.

"His name is Simon," she told Frank.

"Ugh," Frank pulled a face. "We'll have to change that."

Magenta suddenly made an 'uh-oh' sound.

Frank heard it, "What?"

"He died of a brain tumour, they removed the whole thing," she looked up from the paper.

"But he's so perfect," Frank bit his lip, then a grin crossed his face. "Riff Raff? Do you know which side of the brain charm comes from?"

They ordered a pizza on their way out of town, Eddie promised to deliver it at the usual time. When he arrived Magenta was given the task of keeping Columbia out of the way.

* * *

"Why can't I go down and see him?" Columbia asked.

"Because," Magenta explained. "The master vants him to himself tonight."

Columbia poked out her bottom lip, "But it's my turn tonight."

"Vell, vhy don't ve do something here instead?" Magenta suggested.

"Like what?"

"Vhatever you vant," Magenta smiled.

"Well," Columbia began. "What if we just talk?"

"Okay," Magenta nodded. "But I'm going to need a cigarette first."

What she didn't say was that she needed it to get through the talk. She reached over and grabbed her pack, Columbia had taught her how to smoke properly months ago. Pulling one out she dropped the rest of the pack to the floor and pulled her lighter out of a pouch in the lining of her boot. She lit up and turned to her friend.

"Vhat do you want to talk about?"

"You," Columbia replied. "You guys aren't from around here. You're not from Transylvania, or England or Denton. Where are you from?"

Magenta sighed, knowing that the truth would be heard eventually, "Ve are from Transylvania, but not your one. Ve come from the planet Transexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania."

"You're aliens?" Columbia was shocked.

"Technically," Magenta nodded.

"Why are you on Earth then?"

"They vere running missions to all major planets in the universe, your is the only one in your solar system vorth coming to, ve are meant to find out things about their cultures, sex, drugs, things like that, then find out if cross breeding is possible, our planet is suffering from lack of population. The master vanted to get avay from his mother, he said she was overcrowding him. Riff Raff and I needed the money."

"Oh," Columbia nodded. "What's it like on your planet?"

"It's...much more open," Magenta said.

"Open?"

"Yes, ve aren't afraid of who ve are," Magenta replied. "Like the master, there are many transvestites, people aren't afraid to be gay, or sluts, or incestuous, or-"

"You and Riff Raff are, aren't you?" Columbia asked.

"Are vhat?"

"Incestuous," Columbia said. "It's not that hard to tell."

Magenta nodded.

"So what's that thing you guys keep doing with your arms?" Columbia wanted to know.

"It's the Transylvanian sign," Magenta began.

"Oh, I've heard that before," Columbia exclaimed. "You told me to try it with Eddie!"

Magenta nodded, "It's how Transylvanian's find their soul mate. You make the sign and if you feel a spark then you got it. Most people call it an elbow fuck, or elbow sex. And all the royals, apart from the master, call it an elbow copulation."

"Frank's a royal?" Columbia was hardly surprised.

Magenta nodded, "Yes, he is the prince."

"So are you and Riff Raff soul mates?"

"Yes," Magenta nodded. "Riff and I found out ve vere sou-"

Suddenly a scream from the lab interrupted them.

Columbia jumped up, eyes wide, "Eddie!"

She ran for the door, Magenta hot on her heels. Magenta didn't catch the girl until they reached the lab and Columbia stopped running, at the sight of her beloved lying on a steel table, his head cut open, brain in Riff Raff's hands.

"Eddie," Columbia dropped to the floor head in her hands.

Magenta looked at her brother, who beckoned her over.

"Vhere is Frank?" she asked.

"He got tired and went to bed," Riff Raff gestured to a pair of gloves. "Can you stay and help me?"

Magenta nodded and slipped the gloves over her hands, then took the brain that her brother passed her. Riff Raff carefully split the brain in two, placing half back into Eddie's skull, and half into the blonde corpse's.

"Vill it vork?" Magenta asked.

"It should," Riff Raff handed her a needle and thread. "The brain will grow into the body, and connect itself where needed. Can you sow the creation's head back together, try not to leave a scar."

Magenta headed to the creation, thankfully the incision was under where a fringe could go. She carefully stitched the wound closed. When she turned back to face her brother she discovered that he had very quickly given up sowing and settled for stapling.

"We should put him in the freezer," Riff Raff said.

Magenta nodded and grabbed him under the arms, dragging him into the freezer. Riff Raff followed, pushing in the motorcycle. Smiling Magenta placed him on top of his bike and Riff Raff added a helmet and sunglasses. If he ever woke up they could have some fun. They left the creation in a tank filled with a liquid that was meant to help the brain grow quicker. It was only on their way out of the lab that Magenta remembered Columbia. She left her brother's side and went over to where the girl was still sobbing in a heap on the floor.

"Columbia?"

Columbia looked up, "How could you do that? How could you kill him? Are all Transylvanians mad, or is it just you three?"

"Just Frank," Magenta pulled the girl to her feet. "And Eddie's not dead, his brain will grow back. He'll be fine, in time."

"Really?"

"Really," Magenta wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders and led her back to her room.

Riff Raff smiled softly as they passed, Magenta really had come to care for the little groupie.

* * *

A few weeks later and Frank and Riff Raff were in the lab, working on the creation. Magenta watched from the top of the ramp, swinging her legs over the edge. None of the really knew where Columbia was, but guessed she was probably asleep.

"How much longer?" Frank wanted to know.

"Not long," Riff Raff replied. "It was all a bit rocky for a while and-"

"Rocky?"

"Yes," Riff Raff nodded. "But eve-"

"That's it!" Frank grinned and started to skip around the tank in excitement. "We shall call him Rocky!"

As Frank skipped he knocked into a tray of chemicals, they went flying, sending rainbows of colour into the tank.

Three pairs of eyes widened, then the body began to twitch.

"Quick!" Frank shouted at Riff Raff. "Drain the tank!"

Riff Raff frowned, but obeyed, "But Master, it was working, the creation was coming alive."

"I don't want him to come alive now," Frank explained. "I want to throw a party, have him come alive then."

"We don't know anyone," Riff Raff replied. "Who would we invite?"

"Send back to Transsexual, get some of them. Find a few earthlings to come. Anyone!"

Magenta rolled her eyes, "I vill call the Transylvanians, ve can get earthlings from the church."

* * *

_A/N: If I get enough reviews I'll update again tonight_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Well this is really short, but it's got Dammit Janet in it soo... I'll post again tomorrow with what will hopefully be a longer chapter (and it'll include such musical favourites as Over At The Frankenstien Place, The Time Warp and Sweet Transvestite) Thanks to _opheliafrump, Lumiere-Lights-My-Life _and _magentalover _for you reviews. Everyone else who read it, I hope ya'll liked it, and I hope you all like this chapter to, regardless of its length.__ ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: Richard's, not mine_

* * *

And so it was that the next day the Transylvanians and their human friend were back at the church, preparing for a wedding.

"Vhy do ve have to do the preparations?" Magenta asked Columbia, as they worked on the flower arrangements.

"I don't know," was Columbia's reply. "Why do we even need to do this at all?"

Magenta shrugged and headed to a little room at the back of the church, where she, Columbia and Riff Raff would hide until the ceremony was over. Once it was over Riff Raff and Magenta followed the wedding crowd, and Frank outside onto the steps. Columbia headed to the car park, to create a flat tire.

"Let's get a picture," they heard the photographer say. "Close together now. The folks and then the grandparents. Yes, all the close family. Ahhh, hold that. Beautiful. And...smile!"

There was the sound of a camera and Magenta suddenly found herself with a bright light in her eyes, and cursed herself for standing in the photo.

A moment later and the bride called out in her high pitched voice, "Okay you guys! This is it!"

The bride turned around and flung the bouquet over her shoulder. Magenta never understood why they did that. A woman in pink caught it.

"I got it! I got it!" she shrilled.

A driver pulled over a car and the bride and groom got it. Magenta was thankful when most of the wedding crowd ran off after them. All except two, who merely waved from the steps. Magenta glanced over at her brother, and was surprised to see that Frank had already left.

"Oh, Brad, wasn't it wonderful?" the pink woman asked. "Didn't Betty look radiantly beautiful?" I can't believe it. An hour ago she was just plain old Betty Munroe and now...now she's Mrs. Ralph Hapschatt."

"Yes Janet, Ralph's a lucky guy," the man, Brad replied.

The couple started to walk away and were soon out of earshot, Magenta was about to sigh with relief when Brad's voice broke through the silence. He was singing.

"_The river was deep but I swam it_."

"Janet," Riff Raff and Magenta chimed in with the woman's name, mainly because on Transylvania it was only polite to join in when someone else started to sing.

"_The future is ours so let's plan it_"

"Janet"

"_So please, don't tell me to can it_."

"Janet."

"_I've got one thing to say and that's dammit, Janet, I love you._"

Magenta allowed her self a breather, he was about to kiss the woman, that usually meant a stop to the singing, but then he jerked away and ran backwards towards the church. Towards her.

"_The road was long but I ran it_."

"Janet."

"_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it._"

"Janet."

"_If there's one fool for you then I am it."_

"Janet."

"_I've got one thing to say, and that's dammit Janet, I love you_."

Bastard had drawn a heart on the door in chalk. Magenta and Riff Raff walked over and rubbed it off. What the hell did her even have chalk for? He got down on one knee and pulled something out of his tuxedo. Was he going to stop singing now?

"_Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker._"

No. She was going inside, but she could still hear them, damn it.

"_There's three ways that love can grow._

_That's good, bad, or mediocre,_

_Oh, J-A-N-E-T, I love you so."_

The woman burst through the doors of the church, apparently it was her turn to sing now.

"_Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had_."

"Oh Brad." Columbia, who had returned, now joined in.

"_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad."_

"Oh Brad."

"_That you met Mom and you know Dad._"

"Oh Brad."

"_I've got one thing to say, and that's Brad, I'm mad, for you too._"

Janet grabbed Brad's arm and they started to walk down the aisle to the front of the church. The threesome quickly made their escape to their little room, to get a coffin that was needed for a funeral the next day.

"_Oh Brad."_

"_Oh...dammit!"_

"_I'm mad."_

"_Oh, Janet."_

"_For you..."_

"_I love you too."_

Then they sung together as Magenta, Columbia and Riff Raff picked up the coffin.

"_There's one thing left to do – ah – oo._"

Magenta wondered what an 'ah – oo' was as she set down the coffin and slowly moved around the back to join Columbia.

"_And that's go see the man who began it_," Brad sang.

"Janet."

"_When we met in his science exam – it._"

"Janet."

"_Made me give you the eye and then panic._"

"Janet."

"_Now I've one thing to say and that's dammit, Janet, I love you._

_Dammit Janet._"

Janet spun across the room, "_Oh, Brad, I'm mad._"

Brad grabbed Janet's hands, "_Dammit, Janet._"

The slowly bobbed downwards, "_I love you_."

Finally the signing stopped as their lips met. After Brad and Janet had left the church Magenta turned to Columbia.

"Please tell me you didn't pick their car."

* * *

_A/N: The more reviews the merrier!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Here it is, as promised, it's a bit longer than the last chapter (as promised) and it's got all those songs in it that I said it would. I had trouble finding a stopping place, so I just kind of kept going, so sorry if the ending's a bit abrupt, I had to stop it somewhere though! :P Anyway, I think this is my best chapter so far, but whatever. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had it sitting here all typed up on my computer for about a week, but I've been swamped with so much schoolwork that I've barely had time to get onto my laptop at all. Thanks to _opheliafrump _and_ Lumiere-Lights-My-Life _for you reviews. Everyone else who read it, I hope ya'll liked it, and I hope you all like this chapter to.__ ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: Well, okay everyone, it's time I admit it, I'm Richard O'Brien, so yes, I do own it...well, maybe I just lied a little bit there :P_

* * *

By the time that they got back to the castle there were already several motorbikes outside, and Riff Raff was thankful that they had set up the ballroom the day before. He headed up to his room to change into his normal clothes and the girls went up to theirs to change. Riff Raff had just finished putting on his jacket when he heard something outside. He looked out the window. It was Brad and Janet. Damn it, Columbia had gotten their car. Riff Raff sang out;

"_The darkness must go, down the river of night's dreaming._

_Flow morphia slow, let sun and light come streaming_

_Into my life. Into my life..._"

He then turned and hurried downstairs to let them in. He reached the bottom of the stairs and there was Magenta, standing at the railing, gently brushing the bannister with her feather duster.

"Genta?" Riff Raff said. "What are you doing?"

She looked up, "Hi Riff, I'm planning on having fun tonight."

Riff Raff rolled his eyes, the last time his sister had decided to have fun involved prison, alcohol and a hell of a lot of screaming. The bell rang and Riff Raff ran to open the door. He did so slowly, and with a creak.

"Hello," he greeted, drumming his fingers on the door frame.

The earthlings stared at him for a second, then Brad spoke up;

"Hi! My name is Brad Majors, and this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss. I wonder if you could help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles down the road. Do you have a phone we could use?"

"You're wet," Riff Raff told them.

"Yes," Janet replied, trying to smile. "It's raining."

"Yes," Brad confirmed.

"Yes," Riff Raff repeated. "I think perhaps you better both come inside."

"You're too kind," Janet said, entering the big building. She paused as she looked around. "Oh Brad, I'm frightened. What kind of place is this?"

"Oh it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich wierdos."

"Oh."

Riff Raff closed the door and gestured them follow him, "This way."

Listening to the chatter coming from the next room Janet asked, "Are you having a party?"

Riff Raff turned around to face their guests, "You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh," Janet smiled. "Lucky him."

"You're lucky," Magenta announced her presence, climbing on top of the bannister and sliding down. "He's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!"

When she hit the end of the bannister she threw her duster to Riff Raff and then she started laughing, and had a bit of trouble stopping. Riff Raff walked over to the grandfather clock, which, ironically, held the skeleton of Frank's grandfather.

He brushed the skeleton with the feather duster,

"_It's astounding;_

_Time is fleeting;_

_Madness takes it's toll._

_But listen closely..."_

Magenta, who had now pushed Janet and Brad over to her brother joined in with a line of her own "_Not for very much longer._"

"_I've got to keep control_," Riff Raff grinned and started to run around the elevator.

"_I remember doing the time-warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me_."

He rushed forward and made the Transylvanian sign with Magenta, both singing, "_And the void would be calling_."

Then, chasing Brad and Janet they crashed through the doors to the ballroom, the Transylvanians spun around and sung

"_Let's do the time warp again_

_let's do the time warp again_."

They jumped to the left and chorused again

"_And then a step to the right."_

The crashed their hands to their hips.

"_You bring your knees in tight_."

Forming a circle they began to dance a bit more heartily,

"_But it's the pelvic thrust _

_That really drives you insane._

_Let's do the Time Warp again._

_Let's do the Time Warp again._"

Magenta grabbed a pole and swung around on it, _"It's so dreamy,_

_Oh fantasy free me._

_So you can't see me, no, not at all._

_In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention_

_Well secluded, I see all._"

Riff Raff approached with Brad and Janet, "_With a bit of a mind flip"_

"_You're into the time slip." _Magenta climbed up onto the railing.

"_And nothing, can ever be the same_," Riff Raff offered their guests a snack, but both shook their heads.

Magenta jumped onto the table, "_You're spaced out on sensation. Ah!"_

"_Like you're under sedation_," Riff Raff grinned and followed his sister as they danced across the room to the jukebox, the Transylvanians signing.

"_Let's do the time warp again_

_let's do the time warp again._"

Columbia, who sat on top on the jukebox, sang her verse, "_Well, I was walking down the street just a-having a think,_

_When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

_He shook me up, he took me by surprise_

_He had a pick up truck, and the devil's eyes._

_He stared at me and I felt a change._

_Time meant nothing, never would again._"

The Transylvanians began on the chorus again

"_Let's do the time warp again_

_lets do the time warp again."_

"it's just a jump to the left."

"_And a step to the right."_

"With your hands on your hips."

"_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane._

_Let's do the time warp again_

_lets do the time warp again._"

Columbia jumped off the jukebox and squealed in delight as she tap danced her way across the room. She reached the end and crashed into the stairs. Standing up she stormed to the centre of the room where Magenta was glaring at her, pissed off that she had ruined the Time Warp.

"_Lets do the time warp again,_

_let's do the time warp again."_

"It's just a jump to the left!"

"_And then a step to the right._"

"With your hands on your hips."

"_You bring your knees in tight._

_But it's the pelvic thrust,_

_That really drives you insane._

_Let's do the time warp again_

_Let's do the time warp again."_

Then all at once the dancers dropped to the ground, exhausted from the dance. Janet nudged Brad and said something too soft for the Transylvanians to hear.

"Say!" Brad said loudly, causing them to all sit up. "Do any of you guys know how to Madison?"

The Transylvanians looked at each other in confusion.

"Brad," Janet said. "Please, let's get out of here."

"For God's sake, keep a grip on yourself Janet," Brad replied.

"But it," Janet began. "It seems so unhealthy here."

"It's just a party, Janet."

"Well, I want to go."

"Well, we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone."

Magenta smiled softly at Riff Raff, she could see their master on his way down in the elevator. This was about to become so much more fun.

"Well then ask the butler or someone," Janet suggested.

"Just a moment, Janet," Brad said. "We don't want to interfere with their celebration."

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Brad," Janet begged.

"They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own," Brad tried to explain the situation. "They may do some more... folk dancing."

The Transylvanians had now noticed Frank on his way down and stood up, standing on either side of the red carpet.

"Look," Janet pleaded. "I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared!"

"I'm here," Brad smiled at her. "There's nothing to worry about."

A grin made itself known on Magenta's face as Janet saw Frank and screamed, fainting.

"_How do you do. I_," Frank sang to them, holding his cloak up to his chin.

"_See you've met my_

_Faithful handyman._"

Magenta glanced up at her brother to see his reaction at being called a handyman. It was surprisingly vacant.

"_He's just a little brought down_

_Because when you knocked_

_He thought you were the candy man."_

Frank started his way down the carpet, adding a bit more of a beat to his song.

"_Don't get strung out, by the way I look._

_Don't judge a book by it's cover._

_I'm not much of a man, by the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover._"

Frank threw off his cloak, revealing his corset and fishnets.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite _

_From Transsexual, Transylvania."_

Frank approached Brad and Janet.

"_Let me show you around,_

_Maybe play you a sound._

_You look like you're both pretty groovy._

_Or if you want something visual,_

_That's not too abysmal,_

_We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."_

When Frank paused his song to get a drink, and shake hands with a few Transylvanians Brad had to ask;

"I'm glad we caught you at home,

Could we use your phone?

We're both in a bit of a hurry."

"Right," Janet agreed.

"We'll just say where we are," Brad continued.

"Then go back to the car.

We don't want to be any worry."

Frank threw the remainder of his drink onto the floor, "_So you got caught with a flat, well,_

_how 'bout that?_

_Well, babies, don't you panic._

_By the light of the night it'll all seem alright._

_I'll get you a satanic mechanic."_

Columbia joined Frank, who was now on the stage and swung her hips in time with him.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transsexual, Transylvania._"

Frank sat in his chair and the others circled around him. Riff Raff on his left, Magenta in the middle, leaning on the top of the chair, and Columbia on his right, her hands on his legs.

"_Why don't you stay for the night?"_

"Night," Riff Raff repeated.

"_Or maybe a bite?_"

"Bite," Columbia licked her lips.

"_I could show you my favourite obsession._"

Magenta raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"_I've been making a man,_

_With blonde hair and a tan._" Frank flipped Riff Raff's hair. "_And he's good for relieving my...tension._"

Frank walked forward and Columbia and Riff Raff took his place on the chair, leaning against each other's backs for support.

Frank sung again, "_I'm just a sweet transvestite,_

_From Transsexual, Transylvania._

_HIT IT! HIT IT!"_

Magenta started to play the guitar, using Columbia's leg, and Riff Raff swung his own legs outwards.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite_."

"_Sweet transvestite_," chorused Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia.

"_Live it up, Magenta baby!_" Frank exclaimed.

Magenta squealed happily and did a spin before grabbing hold of Columbia's leg again.

"_From Transsexual."_

"_Transylvania_" all for sang together.

Frank went back into the elevator and smiled at Brad and Janet, "So, come up to the lab,

And see what's on the slab.

I see you shiver with antici..." he paused. "Pation.

But maybe the rain,

is really to blame.

So I'll remove the cause." Frank closed the door, chuckling, then hit the up button. "But not the symptom!"

Brad and Janet stood staring as the Transylvanians piled out of the room, on their way to the lab. Riff Raff and Magenta approached from behind. Riff Raff threw a cloth over Janet's head in an attempt to dry her hair.

"Thank you," she said, taking the cloth off him to do it herself, she threw the cloth down as she noticed it had blood on it.

"Thank you very much," Brad smiled at Magenta as she used her apron to dry his hair and glasses.

Riff Raff started to take of Janet's dress. She slapped him weakly with her purse.

"Oh! Oh! Brad!"

"It's alright Janet," Brad stood with his arms across his chest, allowing Magenta the opportunity to reach around him and start to unbutton and unzip his pants. "We'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right."

Columbia smiled as she approached, one arm out and Riff Raff dropped Janet's dress onto it, "Oh, slowly, slowly!" she said, looking at Brad. "It's too nice a job to rush."

"Hi, my name is Brad Majors," Brad greeted as Magenta moved onto his shirt, throwing the clothing articles at Columbia's outstretched arm. "And this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss; ah.. you are?"

Columbia didn't answer his question, instead telling him, "You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

"People like you maybe?" Brad asked.

"Ha!" Columbia exclaimed. "I've seen it."

She threw the clothing over her shoulder and walked toward the elevator. Brad and Janet moved to pick up their clothes, but Magenta grabbed them and pushed them forward after Columbia.

"Come along," she said. "The master doesn't like to be kept vaiting."

When they still moved slowly she gave them an extra shove and yelled, "Shift it!"

Riff Raff dropped the bottle of wine he was drinking and smiled as Janet jumped at the crash it made. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button.

On the way up Janet asked Columbia, "Is he, um, Frank I mean, is he your husband?"

Columbia laughed, and Magenta snickered into her hand. It was Riff Raff that answered.

"The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants."

"Oh," Janet nodded.

The lift dinged to signal their arrival in the lab. They all stepped out.

"Magenta, Columbia," the girls stepped forward as Frank called their names. "Go assist Riff Raff. I will entertain...uh huh huh..."

Magenta and Columbia went and joined Riff Raff behind the tank where Rocky lay. He passed them an apron and mask each. Quickly putting them on they followed Riff Raff to the steps where a microphone was set up and stood either side of it. Riff Raff cautiously made his way towards Frank.

"Do you have any tattoos, Brad?" he was asking.

"Certainly not!" Brad said defensively.

"Oh well,.." Frank turned to Janet. "How about you?"

Janet was giggling when Riff Raff interrupted.

"Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your...word."

Frank shoved his wine glass into Riff Raff's hands, spilling it over his tux in the process. He then went to join Magenta and Columbia, standing in front of the microphone.

"Tonight," he boomed loudly. "My unconventional conventionists..." he waited for the applause to stop before continuing. "You are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research...and paradise is to be mine! It was strange the way it happened... suddenly you get a break.." he snapped his glove, the sound startling him slightly. "Whole pieces seem to fit into place, not a sign of being...what a fool! The answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen...AN ACCIDENT!"

Magenta and Columbia placed a hand on each of his shoulders and whispered, "An accident!"

"And that's how I discovered the secret," Frank continued. "That elusive ingredient...that SPARK that is the breath of life... Yes, I have that knowledge. I hold the secret...to life...itself!" More applause as Frank and the girls headed down to the tank, then, "You see, you are fortunate, for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!"

Magenta and Columbia took hold of the cloth covering the tank and swung it back and forth, waiting for Frank to give them the sign.

"Hoopla!" Frank threw his head back in victory as the girls revealed the tank, and the bandaged body of what was to become Rocky Horror, as his name was decided.

Frank led the way around to the other side of the tank, his groupie and domestic following. Frank leaned over the tank, looking inside, then pointed to Riff Raff.

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator!"

Riff Raff obeyed.

"And step up the reactor power input three! More! Points!"

Again, Riff Raff did what he was told. Sharp flashes of light filled the room as Riff Raff lowered a device he had devised to make the spilling of chemicals into the water seem more scientific. With a manic grin Frank let the chemicals fall into the water. Once they were all in Frank turned off the taps releasing them. Suddenly the arms of the body began to rise. They grabbed hold of the side of the tank, lifting the body up. Riff Raff and Frank climbed up onto the sides of the tank, Riff Raff leaning over and pulling off the bandages from the head, revealing a young man with hair so blonde it was almost white.

"Oh!" Frank exclaimed. "Rocky!"

Rocky grunted as Riff Raff rushed to raise his chemical device again. An evil laugh filled the room as he did so.

Rocky sung as he hung onto the device, "_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head,_

_And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread._"

Frank, realising that his creation was getting away and ran over to Riff Raff, kicking him in the back, "You idiot!"

Riff Raff started to lower the device again.

"_Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery._

_Oh, can't you see, that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer._"

Rocky set his feet on the tank and jumped to the floor. Magenta and Columbia came over with scissors to release his arms.

"_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed._"

"_That ain't no crime,_" the Transylvanians joined in.

"_And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread_."

"_That ain't no crime,_" the Transylvanians sung.

Magenta and Columbia started on his legs.

"_My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go._

_And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer._"

Frank, from inside the tank, wrapped his arms around Rocky's neck, "Oh, Rocky!"

Columbia pulled out a bandage from behind his back and Rocky began spinning as he sung, the Transylvanians providing him with a bit of an extra beat. Frank climbed on Riff Raff's shoulders, causing them both to eventually fall down.

"_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime_,"

"_Oh, no no no,_" Rocky chimed.

"_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime_."

"_Oh no no no_."

"_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime_."

"_Oh no no no_," Rocky moved back to another verse as he ran up the ramp, singing to the Transylvanians, and they sung back. "_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head._"

"Well, really!" Frank chased after Rocky.

"_That ain't no crime._"

"_And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread._"

"T_hat ain't no crime._"

"_Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery,_

_And can't you see, that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer._"

"_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime,._"

Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia started dancing, with lots of leg lifts and hand gestures. Magenta had trouble balancing and almost fell into her brother.

"_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, sha-la-la-la!"_

Magenta, Riff Raff and Columbia struck a pose, until Frank started to talk.

"Well really, that's no way to behave on your first day out."

Rocky grunted and put his head on the handle of the tank, upon which he was sitting.

"But," Frank stroked Rocky's legs. "Since you're such an exceptional beauty, I am prepared to forgive you."

"Ugh, ugh," Rocky clapped his hands excitedly on the tank.

"Oh, I just love success," Frank grinned as his groupie and servants threw their aprons into the tank and walked around it, joining him to look at Rocky.

"He's a credit to your genius, master," Riff Raff said sarcastically.

"Yes," Frank didn't pick up the sarcasm.

"A triumph of your vill," Magenta said excitedly, already slightly intoxicated.

"Yes," Frank agreed.

"He's ok," Columbia smiled, leaning over the tank.

The others turned slowly to face her.

Oh God, thought Magenta. You did not just say that.

"Okay?" Frank questioned, then smacked his hand on the tank. Columbia stood upright. "Okay!" Frank exclaimed. "I think we can do better than that. Humph!"

He helped Rocky off the tank and led him over to Brad and Janet.

"Well," he smiled at his guests. "Brad and Janet, what do you think of him?"

"Well," Janet looked at Brad. "I don't like men with too many muscles."

Frank screwed up his face, still angry, "I didn't make him for you! He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval."

Frank started to sing another song, but Magenta tuned out. She stood akimbo, waiting for him to shut up and the party to become a bit more fun. It didn't take long. Columbia walked over to Frank and Rocky, and, while she stood with them, whipped her hand out and pressed the button that opened the freezer, the door opened, nearly crushing Frank and Rocky. Magenta smiled at this. Then the delivery boy rode his bike out of the freezer. Oh yes, Magenta thought. Eddie was always good for a good time.

* * *

_A/N: The more reviews the merrier!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Oops, I meant to update sooner, but I've been a bit busy studying for my midterms and trying not to go hungry, so... Anyway, I'm here now so you can just put your pitchforklasers and torches away:P Thanks to _Henneth Laer, opheliafrump, Lumiere-Lights-My-Life _and_ magentalover _for all your wonderful reviews, they're the thing that puts a smile on my face each day :)__ I've decided that I should probably tell you the main purpose of this story, or why I'm writing it (apart from the usual reasons) It's that in RHPS and ST there are many things that don't seem to quite fit into place, for example how the freezer door opened, allowing Eddie to come out, which I attempted to explain in the last chapter. So what I'm basically doing is telling the whole story, with a bit of fun in the middle. I hope that knowing this will make you understand what I'm doing a bit more, and not scare you away :P ~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: Okay, so maybe my ownership of Rocky Horror is a little questionable..._

* * *

"Eddie!" Columbia ran forward.

Eddie stopped the bike and flicked down the kick stand, threw off his helmet and sunglasses and started to sing his own song.

"_Whatever happened to Saturday night,_

_When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?_

_It don't seem the same since cosmic light_

_Come into my life, I though I was divine._"

Eddie flicked his hand and Columbia ran over, Eddie picked her up and swung her onto his bike.

"_I used to ride around with chicks who'd go,_

_And listen to the music on the radio;_

_A saxophone was blowin' in a rock 'n' roll show._

_You climbed in the back seat, you really had a good time._"

He and Columbia started to dance as he sang the chorus.

"_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll,_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll._

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll,_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll._"

Eddie took on a saxophone solo as the Transylvanians danced in the background.

"Lovely party," one of them commented.

Eddie blew one last note, "_My head it used to swim from the perfume I smelled._

_My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt._

_I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt._

_And she'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine._

_Get in back in front, put some hair oil on,_

_Buddy Holly was singing his very last song,_

_With your arms around your girl you'd try to sing along._

_It felt pretty good. Woo!"_

Magenta giggled when Eddie frightened the earth girl. Riff Raff glanced at her, a smile playing at his lips too.

"_You really had a good time,_" Eddie finished as the Transylvanians started on the chorus again.

While they sung Eddie climbed on his bike and rode up and down the ramp, making the Transylvanians have to jump out of the way. Riff Raff grabbed Magenta's hand and pulled her into the freezer where they started to dance together.

"_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll,_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll._

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll,_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll._

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll,_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll._"

Frank stormed into the freezer and pushed Magenta and Riff Raff out, Magenta had to swivel to avoid crashing into the wall. They then both stood outside the freezer, heads bowed.

"_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll,_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll,_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll._"

Eddie stopped the bike and swung Columbia up onto the back. Frank approached with a pick axe behind his back, and chased Eddie into the freezer. Columbia's screams were far louder, and more high pitched than Eddie's, drowning them out. Columbia started to sob, and Magenta felt instantly sorry for the girl.

"One from the vaults," Frank joked.

Frank held his hands out to Magenta, a silent order for her to take off his bloody gloves. She obeyed, trying not to touch the blood. Then he noticed Rocky, who was now banging on the metal of the elevator, wanting to be let out.

"Oh, baby!" Frank rushed over and opened the door. "Don't be upset... It was a mercy killing. He had a certain naïve charm, but no muscle."

Rocky pushed an arm out over Frank's shoulder.

"Oh!" Frank squealed in delight, then decided to finish his song. "_But a deltoid, and a bicep,_

_a hot groin, and a tricep._

_Makes me, oooh, shake!_

_Makes me want to take Charles Atlas by the ha-ha-hand._"

Frank held out his arms to his servants. Magenta threw the gloves to the ground before helping Riff Raff to remove Frank's lab coat.

"_I don't want no dissention, just dynamic tension._"

"_I'm a muscle fan_," Janet sung in a high voice.

Magenta rolled her eyes and headed over to the steps where the microphone was situated. She dragged it off and then she and Riff Raff pulled the ropes that opened the curtains to Frank's favourite sex room, filled with all his favourite toys.

"Rocky, Rocky rah rah rah!" chimed the Transylvanians.

Once the curtains had closed concealing Frank and Rocky the Transylvanians soon got bored and started to leave.

"Bye," they called out.

One of them walked over to Magenta.

"It was nice to see you again Gents," he smiled.

Magenta frowned at him, "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, don't you remember me?" the Transylvanian asked.

Magenta shook her head, curls bouncing into her face.

"It's me," he pointed to himself. "Kym."

"Kym?" Magenta grinned as she recognised her old friend. "Is that really you?"

Kym nodded. Magenta let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow, you look so different," Magenta grinned even more widely.

"So do you," Kym flicked her hair. "Your hair's longer. You've changed you make up."

Magenta nodded, "Columbia did that."

"Columbia?" Kym asked.

Magenta pointed over at the girl, who stood next to Riff Raff. Columbia, who was watching curiously, noticed her involvement into their conversation and tapped her way over.

"Hi!" she shrilled.

Kym resisted the urge to cover his ears, "Hi."

"I'm Columbia, what's your name?"

"Kym," Kym smiled at her. "You don't look very Transylvanian."

Columbia shook her head, "I'm not. I'm from Earth. Here."

Kym glared at Magenta, "You let an earthling in on our culture?"

Magenta shrugged, "Frank vanted a new playmate, she never left."

"Magenta and I are best friends," Columbia put an arm around Magenta's shoulders.

"I thought we were best friends," Kym pouted, looking very hurt.

"You're my best guy friend," Magenta said quickly.

Kym nodded, "That's good enough I guess. We could have been more if you'd stayed."

"Ve had to leave," Magenta said. "I told you that, ve needed the money."

"We never even got to try the sign," Kym whined.

"What sign?" Columbia asked curiously.

"The Transylvanian sign," Kym replied. "It's a sign that Trans-"

"Soul mate, blah blah blah," Columbia flapped a dismissive hand. "Yeah, I know, Mags told me."

"Oh," Kym turned to his old friend. "Do you want to try it? You never know, we could be soul mates."

"Ve von't be," Magenta chuckled.

"You won't know until you try," Kym tried to change her mind.

"But Mags already kno-" Columbia began before Magenta interrupted.

"Ve can try, if you vant," she said. "But only coz you are my closest guy friend."

"Have you ever had elbow sex before?" Kym asked, as he moved his hands into position.

"Yes," Magenta replied, copying his movements. "Only vith vun person though."

"Why only once?" Kym asked as their arms moved upwards.

Columbia watched eagerly, this was actually interesting for her.

"Because," Magenta began, as their elbows met and they lowered their arms.

"No spark," Kym interrupted sadly.

"I know," Magenta nodded. "Because the first person I ever fucked elbows vith vas my soul mate."

"Really?" Kym was surprised. "How old were you?"

"Eighteen."

"That young?" Kym asked. "How did you find them so quickly?"

"I'd alvays been close to him."

"So it was a guy?" Kym confirmed. "Good, you don't seem very gay to me. Who was it?"

Riff Raff chose that moment to come up from behind and wrap and arm around Magenta's waist, turning her towards him.

"We have to show the earthlings to their rooms," he told her. "And then clean up in here, and in the ballroom. The master expects dinner in a few hours too."

"Riff Raff?" Kym was shocked. "Really?"

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at Kym.

"Yes," Magenta nodded. "Riff Raff is my soul mate. Ve made the sign, so I could practise for vhen you vanted to try it, and ve felt the spark."

Kym looked up at Riff Raff, "You're very lucky. Your sister is a very beautiful Transylvanian."

"I know," Riff Raff replied.

Columbia started giggling, "Life is so much more fun if you're a Transylvanian! I wish I was one of you guys."

"You practically are," Magenta ruffled the younger woman's hair. "You've been living with us for so long."

"Cool," Columbia smiled softly. "Hey, if you guys want to get started on some of your chores I can show Brad and Janet to their rooms?"

"Thanks Columbia," Magenta smiled back. "That vould be great."

Kym glanced at his watch, "Look, I'd better go, Gents. It was nice seeing you again. I hope I'll see you again one day."

"Yeah," Magenta gave him one last hug. "I vill see you around, maybe."

Kym hurried away and left Riff Raff and Magenta alone. Riff Raff held out his hands to make their sign. Magenta obliged happily.

"Come on," Riff Raff grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the monitor. "Let's see what the earthlings are doing."

He flicked on the screen and they watched as the earthlings went into their beds, and then as Frank intruded on them. Magenta left part way through to go and start dinner. When she got to the kitchen she saw Eddie sitting at the table, a note stapled to his head.

'_Cook this, I feel like something different. F.'_

"Oh yay," Magenta rolled her eyes. "Eddie for dinner."

She quickly carved him up and chucked him in the oven, then dragged him over to the next room, where the table also doubled as a coffin, she could put him in there until they had a chance to get rid of him. She then quickly threw a cloth over the top and set the table as best she knew how, which wasn't very well, and even decorated it with some pretty things from the garden behind the house. Sighing, she grabbed her mop and bucket and headed back to the lab. Riff Raff was over at the control panel cleaning up with a rag. Magenta sighed and started moping. A slight sound of snoring could be heard from the next room. Riff Raff came over to Magenta. She nodded, signalling to him that they had the same idea. Riff Raff handed her his rag, which she took, and then watched her brother as he walked over to Frank's 'fun time' room. Riff Raff moved silently, he picked up a candelabra and jerked it at Rocky, hissing. Rocky woke as it hit him and freaked out. He jumped from the bed, tugging a his chains until they broke and running for the elevator shaft. He climbed down. Riff Raff and Magenta raced over, Riff Raff threw a candle after him. The siblings turned to each other, slowly making their Transylvanian sign. Riff Raff pulled her in close to him and started sucking, biting and kissing her neck. She moaned out in pleasure as he did so.

Riff Raff pulled away after a moment and looked at her, "You're so beautiful, my sister."

Magenta smiled and brought her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her, "My dear brother."

She kissed him, and he deepened it. Moments later though, he broke it.

"We should get on with our work," he told her.

Her face dropped, "Don't you vant me?"

"Of course I do," he stroked her chin with his long fingers. "But if we want this night to go as we planned we better do what we have to do."

"My jobs are completed," Magenta said, trying to change his mind.

"Then go clean yourself up, have a shower, wash your hair," Riff Raff replied. "Do something, and I'll see you at dinner. I have a surprise for you."

Magenta's expression lifted, "Really? Vhat is it?"

"Go play with Columbia," Riff Raff ordered. "You'll see later."

Magenta was about to protest, but he clapped a hand over her mouth,

"Go on," he said. "Have fun, I'll see you at dinner."

"But-"

"If you go now you can release the dogs on the Rocky."

She nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: Many reviews make a writer write faster (lets say 5 and I'll post in two days? Or sooner if you get them to me sooner :P )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Well, I didn't get five reviews, but I got bored waiting for more, plus I didn't want you guys getting bored waiting for more of this, so here's the next chapter Thanks to _opheliafrump, Lumiere-Lights-My-Life _and_ magentalover _for all your wonderful reviews, you guys are so awesome! By the way, Columbia's verse of Eddie's Teddy is missing only because Magenta was in the dining room and wouldn't have heard it, and this story is mostly about her so...  
__~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: Can a thing as awesome as Rocky Horror really ever be owned?_

* * *

"Hey Mags!" Columbia greeted when Magenta entered her bedroom.

"Hello," Magenta nodded in greeting.

She collected a towel and another dress and headed into the adjoining bathroom. After she had washed her hair she headed back to the bedroom. By now Columbia had changed into her pyjamas, and had a Mickey Mouse hat on her head. Magenta took out a cigarette, and reached for her lighter. The pouch in her boot had broken, and the lighter had slipped down. She pulled off her boot to grab it out. Columbia grabbed her foot.

"Hey!" she shouted, jerking away. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Your nail polish is chipped and starting to wear away," Columbia pointed.

Magenta leaned over and examined her toenails, "Yes."

"I can fix it for you if you want," Columbia offered, already grabbing the nail polish off her vanity.

Magenta was about to protest when Columbia pulled off her stocking. Sighing she switched on her hair drier and started to dry her hair. After a minute of silence she flicked on their television monitor. On the screen Janet was talking to a very wounded looking Rocky. Columbia looked up at the screen. Janet was taking to Rocky about what Frank had done to her.

"Tell us about it Janet," Magenta and Columbia laughed.

Janet started to sing as she cleaned up Rocky's wounds, "_I was feeling done in,_

_Couldn't win._

_I'd only ever kissed before."_

Columbia looked up, confusion written all over her face, "She mean she's..."

"Uh huh," Magenta replied, smiling.

Columbia turned her attention back to Magenta's nails, looking very disbelieving.

Janet continued to sing, "_I thought there's no use getting,_

_Into heavy petting._

_It only leads to trouble,_

_And seat wetting._"

Magenta laughed, stupid girl, that was half the fun of it.

"_Now all I want to know,_

_Is how to go._

_I've tasted blood and I want more_."

"More, more, more," Magenta and Columbia repeated.

"_I'll put up no resistance,_

_I want to stay the distance._"

The girls gasped excitedly, leaning closer to the screen. Columbia quickly screwed the cap back onto the nail polish, and Magenta dropped the hair dryer to her lap, and started playing with it absent mindedly as they watched.

"_I've got an itch to scratch._"

Columbia sat up a bit higher, grabbing onto Magenta's leg in excitement. They gasped again.

"_I need assistance!_

_Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,_

_I want to be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,_

_Creature of the night."_

While they watched Janet sing they both tapped their fingers, watching eagerly. Magenta ran her fingers up and down her hair dryer, Columbia running hers along Magenta's leg.

"_Then if anything grows,_" Janet giggled.

"_While you pose,_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down._"

"Down, down, down," Magenta and Columbia leaned even closer to the screen.

"_And that's just one small fraction,_

_Of the main attraction,_" Janet sung, stepping towards Rocky.

The girls squealed in excitement.

"_You need a friendly hand,_" Janet pulled Rocky's hands up to her chest.

"_Oh, I need action!_"

Rocky ran his hands up and down Janet's body as she sang.

"_Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,_

_I want to be dirty!_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me!_

_Creature of the night!"_

"Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me!" Columbia mimicked, swaying from side to side.

"I vanna be dirty," Magenta joined in, attempting to grab Columbia's right tit.

Columbia jumped forward, "Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me!" she went to kiss Magenta's neck.

"Creature of the night," Magenta sat up and blew her hair dryer down Columbia's shirt.

They started rolling on the bed, touching each other and giggling, and laughing while Janet finished her song.

"_Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,_

_I want to be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me!_

_Creature of the night!"_

Janet covered herself and Rocky with the sheet that had previously hidden Rocky's tank. Magenta and Columbia continued to laugh and roll around with one another. After a minute or so they both leaned back and sighed, catching their breath.

"You're so much fun, Magenta," Columbia grinned at her friend.

Magenta smiled back, "So are you."

"None of my other friends from around here would have fun with me," Columbia whined. "I'm glad I've got you."

"Thank you," Magenta replied, getting up and dropping her hair dryer onto the vanity, and picking up some magazines.

She offered one to Columbia, who accepted it. Lying back down Magenta picked up her boot again and pulled her lighter out, switching it on to a cigarette. They had been reading(or rather looking at the pornography) and smoking only a few minutes when a man in a wheelchair came into their room, circled and left. While he was there they looked up briefly. Magenta plucked the cigarettes from her mouth and watched him. Both returned to what they were doing when he was gone. A couple of seconds later Columbia turned back to Magenta.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Who was that?"

Magenta shrugged, standing up and stretching.

"Where are you going?" Columbia asked, watching as the older woman stubbed out her cigarette.

"Dinner vill be ready by now," Magenta said. "I'll see you in a vhile."

"Okay," Columbia nodded, eyes dropping back to her magazine.

* * *

Before going to get the meat she headed to over to the lab, for her favourite part of dinner. When they first arrived on this planet Frank had given her a gong so she could alert him to when dinner was ready from anywhere in the castle, but Magenta preferred to sneak into what ever room Frank was in, then wait for a good moment and strike the gong to startle him. Frank had yet to confiscate it from her, and she hoped he wouldn't. Holding the gong in one hand she watched what everyone was doing down in the lab from her spot on the ramp. Frank, Brad, Janet and the man in the wheelchair, who she quickly learnt was called Doctor Scott, were yelling out each others names, and Rocky's name. Riff Raff glanced up at her from where he stood silently and caught her eye. She smiled at him and he headed to the lift.

"Listen," Frank spoke loudly to Rocky. "I made you, and I can break you just as easily."

Magenta chose this moment to strike her gong, "Master! Dinner is prepared!"

"Excellent."

Magenta's face dropped, that was it? He was only slightly startled, normally she at least got a little scream.

"Under the circumstances, formal dress in to be optional." Frank turned and left the room.

Magenta glared after him, before putting her gong away and returning to the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen Riff Raff was there waiting for her. She greeted him with a kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth. She moaned against him, pushing her body closer. He released her mouth and spoke.

"Did you and Columbia have fun?"

Magenta nodded, trying to kiss him again.

"Are you ready for you surprise?"

Another nod.

"Tonight will be the best night of your life," he told her, grinning secretively.

She raised a curious eyebrow, "Vhy's that?"

"You will see," Riff Raff replied.

"More secrets?"

"Yes," Riff Raff nodded.

Magenta shook her head in despair, "As long as I find out later."

"You will."

Magenta leaned over and pulled the hunk of meat out of the oven. She nearly dropped it when her brother smacked her. She straightened up, dropped the meat on the stove and wrapped her arms around his neck, one leg around his waist. She kissed him again, grinding her body against him. She heard him moan, then he pulled away yet again. She let out a frustrated moan of her own. Riff Raff put the meat into a tray and pushed it forward to her.

"Frank will be waiting," he told her.

"You're no fun," she pouted, as she grabbed the tray, pulling it behind her as they headed to the dining room.

* * *

She pushed open the door and pulled the tray around to Frank's end of the table. Riff Raff opened the tray, releasing the steam from within, and dropped the meat in front of Frank. Magenta passed him an electric knife. While Frank cut the meat Magenta and Riff Raff walked around the table, pouring wine into people's mugs, glasses and jars. Magenta was pleased that Riff Raff did most of the pouring, and she stole a sip from her bottle.

"A toast," Frank announced. "To absent friends."

"To absent friends," the others repeated, taking a sip of their drinks.

Frank clapped his hands together, "And Rocky."

Magenta started piling meat onto a plate, while Frank added a party hat to his attire and started to sing;

"Happy birthday to you,"

Janet joined in with Frank, "Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Rocky."

Frank sat down, "Shall we?"

Janet stopped singing abruptly. By now Magenta and Riff Raff had flopped meat onto everyone's plates. Magenta shoved the remaining piece on her platter into her mouth and started chewing as she once again took her place at Frank's side.

"We came here to discuss Eddie," Dr Scott said.

"Eddie?" Columbia squealed, dropping her knife and fork.

Frank buzzed his knife, giving her a warning look, "That's rather tender a subject. Another slice anyone?"

As bad as she felt for the girl, Magenta couldn't help but smile at the reactions of the guests as they realised just what they were eating.

"Excuse me," Columbia said softly as she stood up and left the room.

As soon as the double doors were shut her screams could be heard from outside.

"I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined," Doctor Scott said, seemingly to no-one, before turning to Rocky. "Aliens."

"Ugh?" Rocky's mouth dropped open.

"Doctor Scott!" Brad and Janet exclaimed.

"Go on, Dr. Scott," Frank paused dramatically for a moment, then. "Or should I say Dr. _Von _Scott!"

"Just what exactly are you implying!" Brad slammed his fist angrily on the table, or rather, Janet's hand.

"It's alright!" Dr. Scott shouted.

"But Dr. Scott-"

"It's alright Brad," Dr. Scott chuckled, then started to sing,

"_From the day he was born_

_He was trouble._

_He was the thorn,_

_In his mother's side._

_She tried in vain._"

Magenta, Riff Raff and Frank feigned sympathy.

"_He left home the day she died._"

Dr. Scott started to dance in his chair,

"_From the day she was gone,_

_All he wanted._

_Was rock 'n' roll porn_

_And a motorbike._

_Shooting up junk..._" Dr. Scott threw down his knife and fork. "_Taking everyone for a ride!_"

Everyone else joined in, Magenta grinning madly at her brother, Riff Raff swung his hands in time with the music.

"_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy,_

_You knew he was a no good kid._

_But when he threatened you life with a switch-blade knife-_"

"What a guy," Frank commended.

"Makes you cry," Janet noted.

"Und I did," Dr. Scott confessed.

Dr. Scott pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "_But he must have been drawn,_

_Into something,_

_Making him warn,_

_Me, in a note which reads._"

The servants leaned forward, along with Frank, Brad and Janet, "What's it say? What's it say?"

The note read, "I'm out of my hed, o hurry, or I may be dead. They musn't carry out their evil deeds."

Magenta and Riff Raff turned to look at Frank, who glanced up at them, concerned.

"_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy,_

_You knew he was a no good kid._

_But when he threatened you life with a switch-blade knife-_"

"What a guy," Frank commended.

"Makes you cry," Janet noted.

"Und I did," Dr. Scott confessed.

Doctor Scott pulled a teddy, seemingly out of nowhere and looked at it sadly.

"_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy,_

_You knew he was a no good kid._

_But when he threatened you life with a switch-blade knife-_"

"What a gu-u-uy," Frank sung slowly.

"Woe-oh-oh," Riff Raff and Magenta chimed slowly, turning to look at each other, then back at Janet.

"Makes you cry," she sniffed.

"Hey hey hey," the siblings chorused, looking at each other again, before Dr. Scott called for their attention.

"Und I did," he mellowed slowly.

"Eddie," the sung softly and slowly looking at each other.

Magenta leaned closer to him, her mouth open, expecting. Riff Raff held a finger to his lips.

"Oh," Magenta looked sad for a second, then the smile returned to her face as Frank grabbed the table cloth and pulled it off.

* * *

_A/N: If I get enough reviews I'll post again in the morning :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: So..I didn't post in the morning. Sorry about that. I really did mean to. Anyway, this chapter is slightly shorter, but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger (of sorts, we've all (almost all at least) seen the movie and probably know what happens next) But we're almost into the world between Rocky Horror and Shock Treatment, so buckle your seatbelts, this should be fun! Thanks to _opheliafrump, Lumiere-Lights-My-Life, TRHPS Is My Drug _and_ Azzi . Turner _for all your wonderful reviews, you guys are so awesome! I wanna thank everyone who's stuck with this story for so long, I know it's hard reading something that you've probably watched a million times before, and I'm really thankful for you staying with me. I promise it's about to get a lot more original once we get out of the Rocky Horror part of the story :)  
__~ Angela_

_Disclaimer: Yeah!...no, no, I don't own it._

* * *

Frank revealed Eddie's body under the table. Magenta started to laugh. Janet screamed and ran into Rocky's arms. Frank tore off his party hat,

"Oh Rocky!" he cried. "How could you!"

He pushed Rocky to the corner, then chased a still screaming Janet out of the room, followed shortly by Brad and Dr. Scott. Magenta and Riff Raff laughed.

Riff Raff took a breath then yelled at her, "SHUT UP!"

Magenta placed a hand over her mouth, gasping to try and stop herself from laughing. Incapable she dropped to the floor, still giggling. Riff Raff pulled her up and pressed his mouth against hers.

"There," he said, pulling away after a minute. "You've got what you wanted, will you shut up now."

Still smiling widely, Magenta nodded, then led her brother and the creation upstairs after Frank and the earthlings. On their way up the stairs Columbia stepped out of her room.

"What was all that noise?" she asked.

"You'll find out later," Magenta told her, gesturing she follow them.

They arrived at the hole in the wall, Magenta ducking through, then Riff Raff, Columbia and Rocky. Magenta and Riff Raff headed down the ramp while the earthlings talked to Frank, and took up a position by the Medusa lever. Magenta started to dance a little as Frank sung,

"_Planet, schmanet, Janet!_

_You better wise up, Janet Wiess,_

_You better wise up,_

_build you thighs up._"

"Stop!" Janet screeched, pounding her fists at Frank.

He stumbled backwards, crashing into a ladder.

"_Don't get hot and flustered,_

_Use a bit of mustard._"

Magenta's face widened into a smile, she was about to use the Medusa, it was the only thing in this lab she was actually allowed, or knew how, to use.

"_You're a hot dog,_

_But you better not try to hurt her,_" Brad punched the air in front of him. "_Frank Furter_."

Frank nodded his head at Magenta and she threw the switch eagerly.

"_You're a hot dog,_

_But you better not try to hurt her_," Dr. Scott pointed a finger. "_Frank Furter_."

Frank nodded again, and again Magenta threw the switch, the biggest smile on her face.

Janet only got as far as, "_You're a hot dog_."

before Frank nodded and she threw the switch.

"My God," Columbia said loudly from above the ramp, she began ranting, heading down to the floor. "I can't stand any more of this! First you spurn me for Eddie, then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Rocky! You chew people up and then you spit them out again... I loved you...Do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you, a big fat nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough." she pulled her shirt down, revealing her right nipple. "You're gonna have to choose between me and Rocky, so named because of the rocks in his head." Columbia's hands were placed on her hips as she waited for Frank's answer.

Frank's answer was to turn to Magenta and flick his head. Taking way to much joy in this moment Magenta threw the switch again.

"It's not easy having a good time," Frank told them, before nodding again in Rocky's direction.

Magenta threw the switch a final time. She took a look at Columbia's frozen body and banged her head on the control panel, what had she done?

"Even smiling makes my face ache," Frank continued, heading to the freezer door. "And my children turn on me! Rocky's behaving just the way that Eddie did. Do you think I made a mistake? Splitting his brain between the two of them?"

"Argh!" Magenta screeched, storming over to him. "I grow veary of this vorld! Vhen shall ve return to Transylvania?"

Riff Raff followed her a bit more calmly and started rubbing her arm with one of his long, slender fingers.

While Frank spoke Magenta slowly turned her head to face her brother, "Magenta, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Riff Raff. You have both served me well. Loyalty such as your shall not go unrewarded. You will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous."

Magenta whipped her head back around to face him, "I ask for nothing," as and after thought she added, "Master." between clamped teeth.

"And you shall receive it," Frank retorted stiffly, slammed his fist against the freezer door. "In abundance!"

Frank strode over to the elevator and climbed inside, "Come, we are ready for the floor show!"

After Frank disappeared into the elevator shaft Riff Raff took Magenta's and in his own and they waked slowly over to Dr. Scott's body. Slowly making their sign over him they then hurried up the ramp, Magenta jogging slightly to keep up with her brother, whose legs were far longer than hers.

When they reached the hole in the wall he grabbed her hand again and pulled her through.

* * *

He led her down to the basement.

"Vhat are ve doing here?" she asked him as he headed over to a trunk.

"It's time for your surprise," he told her.

"Basement sex?" Magenta asked curiously.

Riff Raff smiled at her, "No, dear sister."

"Vhat then?" Magenta was still curious as to why they were in the basement.

Riff Raff rummaged in a trunk near the bottom of the stairs to the basement and pulled out something metallic and golden. He passed it to her.

"Tonight, my most beautiful sister, we return to Transylvania."

Magenta's face absolutely lit up at this news, "Oh Riff!"

Her voice became excited as she hugged him tightly. For the first time that night Riff Raff allowed her to kiss him, to wrap her legs around him, to undress him, and to love him. This time it was Magenta that pulled away a few minutes later. Riff Raff moaned for her to come back to him.

"Riff?" she asked.

Riff Raff looked up at her, "Yes?"

"Vhen do ve return, and how?"

"Oh," Riff Raff nodded. "We'll go and stop Frank, tell him what's going on, get rid of the Earthlings and then we will leave."

"Should ve start preparing now?" Magenta asked.

Riff Raff nodded and handed her the forgotten suit. They both pulled on their Transylvanian outfits. Then Riff Raff pulled something else out of the trunk.

"An anti-matter laser?" Magenta gave him a look. "Vhat do you need that for?"

"If Frank doesn't cooperate," Riff Raff explained. "We can scare him into it with this."

Magenta accepted this as an acceptable answer and stood up, "Should we get going now then?"

* * *

_A/N: Reviews? Reviews? Anyone wanna give me a review?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Here you go guys! End of Rock in the chapter and start of between Shock Treatment and Rocky Horror. Thanks to _opheliafrump _and_ Lumiere-Lights-My-Life _for all your wonderful reviews, you're the best! This chapter brings about the end of the Rocky Horror section. I'll try and wake up early tomorrow and post the next chapter so you won't be waiting too long :) __~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

Riff Raff led the way to the ballroom, which Frank had now converted to a show room. They crashed through the doors, interrupting Frank's singing.

Riff Raff sang his own song, "_Frank N Furter,_

_It's all over,_

_Your mission is a failure,_

_Your life style's too extreme._

_In your new commander,_

_You now are my prisoner,_

_We return to Transylvania,_

_Prepare the transit beam._"

Magenta started to walk to the control room, and heard Frank call out behind her,

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned back to him. Waiting.

"I can explain," Frank began.

Magenta returned to her brother's side, he switched his hand with the laser in it and took hold of her own. They smiled at each other, then turned their amused smiles on Frank. This should be good. Frank whispered to Columbia and Rocky. Columbia ran up towards them and took hold of a followspot that sat to their right. Rocky ran offstage and some lights came on.

"_On the day, I went away,_"

"Good bye..." chorused the other participants in the floorshow.

"_Was all I had to say,_"

"Now I..."

"_I want to come again, and stay_,"

"Oh, my, my..."

"_Smile, and that will mean I may._

_'Cause I've seen, oh, blue skies_

_Through the tears, in my eyes._"

Magenta yawned, God this was boring.

"_And I realise, I'm going home_."

Both Riff Raff and Magenta tuned out, they were both sick of listening to this man. Riff Raff squeezed her hand tightly, and then let go. After letting Frank finish his song Magenta broke him out of his revere.

"How sentimental."

Frank turned to look at them.

Riff Raff lowered his laser, "And also presumptuous of you." the pair started to advance on Frank. "You see, when I said _we _were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here. In spirit, anyway."

Frank reached the stairs and fell into them, as Columbia had only hours before, during her tap dance.

"Good heavens!" Dr. Scott exclaimed. "That's a laser!"

"Yes, Dr. Scott," Riff Raff confirmed. "A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter."

"You mean," Brad asked. "You're going to kill him? What's his crime?"

"You saw what became of Eddie," Dr. Scott explained. "Society must be protected."

"Exactly, Dr. Scott," Riff Raff confirmed. "And now, Frank N Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello... to oblivion!"

Frank started to stand up, Riff Raff preparing to kill him, as had always been his plan, when Columbia screamed. Startled, Riff Raff spun around and squeezed the trigger. Columbia crumpled to the ground. Magenta glared at her brother, he knew she liked the girl. Frank started to panic and climbed up the curtain, Riff Raff shot him down. He had a bit of trouble killing Rocky, but eventually he fell into the pool and drowned.

"You killed them," Janet said, astounded.

"But I thought you liked them," Magenta spoke slowly, realising what had happened. "They liked you."

"They didn't like me!" Riff Raff screeched, sounding slightly paranoid. "Hey never liked me!"

"You did right," Dr. Scott spoke up.

The siblings turned on him, Riff Raff's laser now pointing at the earthlings.

"A decision had to be made," Riff Raff told them.

"You're okay by me," Dr. Scott held out a hand.

Magenta rolled her eyes, suck up.

"Dr. Scott," Riff Raff said. "I'm sorry about your...nephew."

"Eddie?" Dr. Scott replied. "Yes, well, perhaps it was for the best."

"You should leave now, Dr. Scott," Riff Raff instructed. "While it is still possible. We are about to beam to entire house back to the planet of Transsexual," he turned to face his sister, who was beginning to look very happy indeed. "In the galaxy of Transylvania." When they didn't leave he added. "Go." they still didn't leave. "Now."

Now they left, in a hurry too. Magenta started to laugh, until Riff Raff spoke.

"Our noble mission is almost complete," he stroked her cheek. "My most beautiful sister. And soon we shall return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet."

"Ah, sweet Transsexual," Magenta looked up, clasping her hands together happily. "Land of night. To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain. To take that," she glanced at her brother. "Step, to the right."

"Hah!" they exclaimed as they did so.

"But it's the pelvic thrust," Riff Raff smiled at her.

Magenta 'hah'ed again in delight as they thrusted.

"And our vorld," she said. "Vill do the Time Varp again!"

They made a one armed Transylvanian sign.

Magenta paused, "I vonder if I remembered to lock up the dogs..."

They both started to laugh at the thought of the humans meeting the dogs.

"No matter, Magenta," Riff Raff grinned. "Activate the transit crystal."

Magenta's smile paused, "Actually Riff? Could you activate the crystal? I vant to say good bye to Columbia."

"She'll be in the ship with us," Riff Raff told her, but her sad face made him change his mind. "I'll go and activate it, you say good bye."

Magenta smiled softly at him and headed over to her friend, while her brother went to the control room. Magenta knelt by Columbia. She ran her hand up the length of the girl's body, and was surprised when she reached her chest that it was slowly moving up and down.

"Columbia?" Magenta quickly shoved her hand to Columbia's neck, searching for a pulse.

It was faint, but most definitely there.

"Riff!" Magenta called to her brother. "Riff Raff! Come here, quick!"

* * *

_A/N: We all know what reviews mean! You getta press a button, and then a bunch of keys! But more specificily, you get to press a button!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: I know I said in the morning, I'm sorry, my power went out which meant no internet, the whole neighbourhood is now being run on this big generator around the corner from my house. Cos I wanted to get this out to you as quickly as possible it is currently edited, I will edit when I get back from work this afternoon. Thanks to _opheliafrump _and_ Azzi . Turner _for all your reviews, you're the best! So this is the first post-Rocky pre-ShockTreatment chapter. I hope you like it!__~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

After a minute or so of calling Riff Raff came running into the room and dropped down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in panic. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Magenta grabbed his hand and placed it on Columbia's chest.

"Magenta," Riff Raff raised an eyebrow to her. "Necrophilia isn't really what I feel like right now."

Magenta shook her head, "Can't you feel it?"

Riff Raff pressed his hand harder down on Columbia's breast, trying to feel it. Suddenly he felt a heartbeat. He looked up at his sister.

"She's alive?"

"Do something!" Magenta begged. "Help her, please!"

Riff Raff may not have liked Columbia, but he loved his sister. He grabbed the girl under her arms and pulled her into the lab. Magenta made to follow.

Riff Raff held out a hand, "Wait here."

Magenta stopped in her tracks and Riff Raff continued on with Columbia. Magenta waited for a little while longer, before she got bored and went back to the showroom, where she pulled the bodies of Frank and Rocky out of the pool, and rolled them up in the curtain. After that she settled into Frank's throne and fell asleep. She didn't know how long she was asleep for, just that she was woken by her brother, shaking her.

"Mm?" she mumbled, slowly regaining her consciousness.

"Columbia is awake," Riff Raff told her. "She wants to speak to you."

Magenta jumped up from her spot on the throne and hurried to the lab. Columbia was lying on a slab, waiting.

"Columbia!" Magenta rushed to her friend, wrapping her arms around her in a very un-Magenta like manner.

"Genta?" Columbia mumbled.

"Yes," Magenta resisted the urge to cover her ears, her friend's voice had some how become even more high pitched than before.

"What happened?" Columbia asked. "I remember you and Riff Raff coming into the lab, and Riff Raff had a laser, and then I don't remember anything."

"Riff shot you vith his laser," Magenta replied honestly. "Ve thought you vere dead, but I found a pulse, and Riff Raff brought you up here, and then, I don't know after that, he made me vait outside."

Columbia rolled off the slab.

Magenta reached out to push her back on, "I don't think you should get up yet, ve don't know how strong you are."

"I feel fitter than I ever have," Columbia told her, standing up. "Where's Frankie?"

"Riff Raff killed the master, and his... creation," Magenta replied.

Columbia's face dropped, "Why?"

"I vanted to go home, Frank vould never let us do that."

"So why'd he shoot me?" Columbia had to know.

"You startled him," Magenta replied. "You screamed. He vas not expecting it."

Columbia stared down silently at her feet, kicking her left leg out in a sullen manner.

"Vhat's wrong?"

"My two lovers were both killed tonight," Columbia said. "How would you feel if Riff Raff and, I dunno, Kym, were killed on the same day, just hours apart?"

Magenta thought about this for a moment, "I vould be very upset. I think."

"Exactly," Columbia smiled softly at her friend. "I'm going to go lie down for a while."

* * *

After that neither Riff Raff or Magenta really saw Columbia for the rest of the trip. She appeared occasionally for meals, but other than that... Not that Magenta and Riff Raff emerged from Riff Raff's room all that much themselves.

It was two weeks later that Magenta next talked to her friend. She knocked on the door to the bedroom they used to share.

"Mm," came a soft voice from inside.

Magenta pushed open the door, "Columbia?"

Columbia looked up, her eyes bloodshot, her face bare of make up, "Magenta."

Magenta sat down on the bed next to her friend, "Ve are about to land on Transsexual. Are you going to come and see it?"

Columbia nodded.

"I am sorry about Eddie," Magenta told the girl. "I can't say the same about Frank, but I am sorry that you feel so sad about it."

These were the kindest words that Magenta had ever offered Columbia, and the fact did not escape either of them.

"Thank you," Columbia smiled.

There was a sudden thump and both girls were thrown off the bed to the floor.

"What the hell?" Columbia squeaked.

Magenta's face lit up, her grin wide, the jumped up from the floor and raced out of the room. Curious, Columbia followed. Magenta went straight to the front door. Riff Raff stood there waiting for her. They made the Transylvanian sign and then Riff Raff took her hand in his. He pushed open the door and both were knocked off their feet as someone hurtled into the castle.

"Magenta!" the figure cried out.

"Vho's there?" Magenta asked, her eyes once again growing accustomed to the darkness that surrounded her home planet.

"It's Kym," he replied.

"Kym?" Magenta asked. "Vhat are you doing in here?"

"Why did you have to kill the prince?" Kym moaned.

"How did you know that Frank is dead?" Riff Raff wanted to know.

Kym replied, "The Queen and her son share a telepathic link, sort of. About two weeks ago now she felt that link severed, and knew he was dead. She assumed immediately that he had been killed."

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged a worried look.

"Are you going to get arrested?" Columbia asked.

"Ve're going to get killed," Magenta snapped.

"You brought the earthling with you?" Kym was shocked.

"Unintentionally," Riff Raff responded.

Kym shook his head, getting back to his original point, "You've got to leave, go quickly before they find out that your back. I've been waiting here at the landing port since the news of the death came in, but they'll be here soon. You've got to hurry. Change your names, change your entire identity, hide somewhere in the universe, just get out of here, or they'll kill you."

"Come vith us," Magenta asked. "I've missed you for so long."

"I can't," Kym shook his head. "I have a family now."

"I thought you hadn't found your sole mate?"

"I found her on the way back from Frank's party," Kym smiled. "Our first son was born yesterday."

"You had a son within two weeks?" Columbia asked.

"Transylvanian pregnancy last for only nine days," Magenta told the girl. "Vhat did you call him?"

"McKinley. Do you and Riff have any kids yet," Kym asked, momentarily forgetting the urgency of the moment.

Magenta shook her head, hair bobbing into her face, "No, ve didn't vant anyvun else to be subjected to Frank's torture."

"Well, maybe you can have some now that he's dead," Kym smiled. "Oh yeah, the prince is dead. You better get out of here."

"Vill ve see you again?" Magenta asked.

Kym nodded, "I hope so, if all goes well, and they don't find and kill you I will see you this time next year, wherever you are, I'll find you."

"Thank you," Magenta smiled at him. "For warning us, for being my friend, for everything."

Kym smiled back and was about to respond when Magenta's lips crushed his. He returned the kiss eagerly. When they broke away he was grinning like a madman.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since I was twelve years old," he told her.

"Congratulations on you family," Magenta gently pushed him out the door.

When she turned around she found herself facing only Columbia.

"Vhere is Riff?"

Columbia scanned the room with her eyes and shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

Magenta went to the control room, finding Riff Raff just finishing activating the transit crystal.

"Riff?" Magenta approached him cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"You kissed him Magenta," Riff Raff didn't look at her.

"I've kissed other guys before," Magenta replied.

"But not Kym, you and Kym were always so close, but you never kissed him."

"It doesn't matter," Magenta stepped closer to her brother. "I love you, not anyone else."

"But you will still kiss other guys? Even though you love me?"

"If it bothers you that much I vill stop," Magenta replied.

"Would you do it willingly?" Riff Raff wanted to know. "Promise me you will never even _look_ at another guy that way again.

"I love _you_," Magenta reached out a hand and ran it down his smooth cheek.

Riff Raff placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry that we can't stay on Transsexual."

Magenta nodded sadly, and walked over to a window, peering out at the dark planet, the moonlight beaming upon it, making it look even more beautiful than she remembered.

"I vill miss it," she said. "But one day ve vill return, and ve can live here for as long as ve like."

Riff Raff came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, also looking out the window.

"I vould like to meet his son vun day," Magenta told her brother.

"You will," Riff Raff replied. "Hopefully."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews? Please? I'll let you play with Riff Raff's laser..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Whoa, I totally meant to update this sooner. Oops, anyway new chapter here now. So this is basically the three of them getting a start on their new life on Earth. So here's the chapter, please review and I hope you like it :) Thank you to _opheliafrump, _and _KungFuHime2009._for you're wonderful reviews. Love you guys so much!_ _~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own it._

* * *

Two weeks later they arrived back on Earth, in a different location.

"Vhere are ve?" Magenta asked as she and Columbia peered out the window, Riff Raff looking at the monitor.

Riff Raff was about to reply when Columbia squealed in excitement,

"We're in England!" she started to jump around joyously. "I've always wanted to go to England."

"Vhere is England?" Magenta asked.

"It' in Europe, near the top of the Earth," Columbia replied.

"Europe?" Magenta recognised the name, she remembered where from. "That's vhere you Transylvania is, isn't it?"

Columbia nodded slowly, "I think so."

Magenta and Columbia headed on their way out of the castle.

"Wait!" Riff Raff called. "We can't go out yet."

"Vhy not?" asked Magenta.

"Firstly, we can't come back to the castle, so we need to get everything that we will need. Secondly, someone from Transsexual might recognise us, we need to change our appearance, and our names."

Magenta and Columbia both pulled a face, but followed him over to the biggest bathroom in the castle. Riff Raff pulled out the contents of the drawers, covering most of the bench tops. The threesome stared down at the scissors and razors, shavers, dyes, make up and curlers that were now in front of them.

"Who'll go first?" Columbia asked.

Riff Raff stepped forward, "I will, it's not such a big thing for me to change my hair as it will be for you too."

Riff Raff picked up a razor.

Magenta gave a strangled gasp, "Riff!"

Riff Raff ran the razor along his head, removing all his hair. Once his head was completely free he shoved a pair of glasses onto his face and turned to face the girls. Magenta hugged him.

"You hair," she moaned. "Couldn't you have just dyed it?"

Riff Raff laughed, "I didn't know you liked it so much."

"I love everything about you, brother," Magenta replied.

"Who's turn now?" Columbia asked.

Riff Raff shook his head, "I'm leaving now, you girls work it out."

"You go next," Magenta told the girl. "It's not like you can exactly cut your hair, unless you want to give yourself a Riff Raff look."

Columbia giggled at that idea, "Okay, should I dye it?"

Magenta shrugged, "I guess so."

Columbia stared at the numerous hair dyes on the bench and plucked one up.

Magenta looked at the bottle, "Brown? Just brown?"

"My hair used to be this colour, I'll go back to it."

"I thought your hair was blonde," Magenta said, thinking back to when they had first found the girl.

"No," Columbia shook her head. "I dyed it blonde, it used to be brown."

Magenta shrugged, not really caring. She helped her friend with the hair dye. With a bit of bleach and a lot of dye it was soon a mousey blonde.

"Done," Magenta smiled at her friend, she looked so different now.

Columbia ran her fingers through her hair, "I'll start to grow it out."

"It'll look nice," Magenta told the girl.

Columbia leaned over the sink and started to scrub off her make up. Once it was gone she applied much lighter make up than she had had, mascara, eye shadow, and her favourite baby pink lipstick.

She looked up and smiled widely at Magenta, "What do you think?"

Magenta nodded her approval, "It suits you."

Columbia's smiled grew wider, if that was possible, "Your turn."

Magenta glanced into the mirror, at her long red curls, "Do I have too?"

Columbia nodded, "Sorry Mags, you have too."

Magenta moaned and reached for the scissors. Columbia took them off her.

"Let me."

Columbia cut Magenta's hair to shoulder length, after which she brushed it out. With the first thorough brush it had had for a long time, and less weight on it her curls became smoother, less frizzy. It made her look more her age. And far less scary than she had previously. Columbia brushed the hair upwards, and filled it with bobby pins, making all the curls go on the top of her head, a very business woman like look. She then redid the make up, eye shadow that matched the black dress she wore, red lipstick and a lot less mascara than had previously graced her face. There was enough eye liner on her face to accent her eyes, but not so much that it made her look evil.

"There," Columbia leaned back triumphantly.

Magenta opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. After several minutes of staring she smiled.

"Do you like it?" Columbia asked her friend.

Magenta nodded, slightly startled when her face was not filled with curls, as they all stayed neatly in place for once.

"Let's go show off for Riff Raff," Columbia pulled her friend out of the bathroom and back to the lab, where Riff Raff was putting a few things into a suitcase.

"Riff!" Columbia called.

He turned around to face them, and his mouth dropped open. He took in first Columbia, then stared at his sister. She looked like a completely different person. She smiled at him, and he finally saw his sister in this woman.

"Genta?"

She nodded.

"You look so beautiful."

She smiled again. Riff Raff walked over to her and started to kiss her. She gratefully returned his kisses. Columbia cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently. They looked up at her.

"Well, I don't know about you," she said. "But I thought you were on the run."

They smiled sheepishly at their friend.

"Right," Riff Raff nodded.

All three of them took a seat on the ramp, legs swinging over the edge.

"We need new names," Riff Raff told the girls. "Anything you like."

"I'd like to use my old name, if that's alright," said Columbia.

"Isn't Columbia your real name?" Magenta realised that she knew very little about the girl.

Columbia shook her head, "Before Frank found me I used to tap at bars and strip clubs, Columbia's my stage name. My real name is Laura."

Magenta smiled, "That's a lovely name."

"I will take the name Cosmo," said Riff Raff.

"Nation," Magenta added decisively. "Vhat about last names?"

"We will be Harding," Riff Raff told his sister. "Cosmo and Nation Harding."

"Vhat about Col- Laura?"

The girl though for a moment, "I'll just be Jones for now, it's kind of boring, but I can always change it later."

"Then ve are ready to go out?" Nation asked.

Cosmo nodded, "Gather what you need and we'll go."

* * *

They packed a suitcase each, filled with clothes, make up and some food that they thought would not go bad for a while. Cosmo packed a shoulder bag full of money that Frank had, as well as much of their old master's jewellery that they thought they could trade for something. With a final look at the castle they walked down the long road they were landed on, until they reached a busy main street.

"Vhere are ve going?" Nation asked.

Cosmo looked down the street and pointed at a real estate agents a few metres down the street. The girls followed him inside.

"Hello," an overly smiley woman greeted them. "My name is Hannah Smith, can I help you?"

"Yes," Cosmo walked over to her, and took a seat in front of her. "We're looking for a house, or an apartment, or somewhere to live."

Nation sat down silently next to Cosmo, Laura standing behind them.

"Well, I'm sure we can find a nice place for you and your wife and daughter to live," Smith smiled widely.

"Oh no," Cosmo shook his head. "She's not my wife."

"And she's not my daughter," Nation added.

"Oh, okay than," Smith said slowly, smile still plastered over her face. "Well, we can still help. What sort of price range are we looking at?"

Cosmo returned her smile, "Well, we have a lot of money, but I'm afraid we'll have to pay in cash."

"That's fine," Smith's smile faltered slightly, thinking about these people with there suitcases and cash, but didn't ask questions, a sale is a sale after all. "So would you prefer an apartment or a house?"

"A house would be better," Cosmo replied.

Smith held out several flyers, "This is what we have available at the moment, I assume you want to move in right away?"

"Yes," Cosmo held up the flyers so that Laura and Nation could see as well.

"I like that one," Laura pointed at a two storey house with a window in the attic, and a brick wall surrounding it.

Nation suppressed a laugh when Smith covered her ears at Laura's voice.

"What about you, Nation?" Cosmo asked.

She nodded, "I quite like it too, ve should take that one."

"Are you from Transylvania?" Smith couldn't help but ask.

Nation side glanced her brother, checking his approval before nodding.

"We would like this one," Cosmo handed the woman back the flyer of the house they wanted.

"That one's lovely, it comes fully furnished too," the real estate agent told them.

Smith filled in a few forms, collected the money and then passed the forms over, "You and your..."

"Sister," Cosmo offered.

"You and your sister will have to sign these," she told them.

Cosmo and Nation filled in the forms, signing them with false signatures.

Smith read them over, "Well, Cosmo and Nation Harding you now own this house."

She handed them the keys and the deed, eager to get them out of her office as soon as possible.

"Thank you," Cosmo smiled at her as he took the keys. "Where is it? Which way?"

Smith pointed them in the right direction and they left.

"I hope it's a really, really, nice house," Laura practically sung as she skipped along side the more sullen pair.

"It von't be any vorse than the castle," Nation told her.

Cosmo turned to her, "I hate to say this, sister, but do you think you could possibly disguise you accent. If people start to talk about the Transylvanians that have moved in then some of our Transylvanians might find us."

Nation bit her lip uncertainly, but replied, "I... will try." in a slightly posh sounding voice.

"Good," Cosmo smiled. "You sound lovely."

They arrived at the house half an hour later and Cosmo unlocked the gate, and then unlocked the door. They entered and dumped their stuff on the floor.

"So this is our home, for a while?" Nation asked.

Cosmo nodded, "Hopefully it'll be a long while before we have to move on."

* * *

_A/N: If you review I'll let you... move into their new house with them :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Please don't hate me, please hate me, please don't hate me. This chapter had to be done so that I could do something else that's coming up and I'm really really sorry. Read it and if you feel like ranting at me feel free, I know this chapters really mean... I mean, I love this chapter but what happens in it is a little bit...angsty? I'm not sure if that's the right way to describe it. Anyway, it had to be done so please met me know what you think. Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, Anne Oying, and AriXAmi._And special thanks to _Anne Oying_for messaging me, and sharing her thoughts on Shock Treatment :P_ _~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Yeah... still don't own it._

* * *

Several nights later Cosmo and Nation discussed what Kym had brought up.

"Do you want any children?" Cosmo asked.

Nation shrugged, "I've never really thought about it. It wasn't really an option before."

"But it is now," Cosmo told her. "We can if you want."

"We should ask Laura," Nation replied.

"Why?" Cosmo wanted to know. "It's our choice, not hers."

"She lives with us," Nation responded. "If we are going to have some loud, screaming, annoying children in this house then she should have a say in it."

"Is that how you feel about children?" Cosmo asked.

Nation shrugged again, "It's how I've always felt, but I could grow to like one, that was part you."

The corner of Cosmo's lips tugged up into a smile, "I'm sure you'd like looking after a child, I always liked looking after you when you were a baby."

Nation returned the smile, "Shall we go and ask Laura then?"

Cosmo held out a hand and helped her off the bed, leading her to Laura's room. Nation knocked on the door.

"Laura?"

"Come in," was the response from inside.

They entered and joined her on the bed, where she was reading a magazine.

"What's up guys?" Laura asked, putting her magazine down.

"We want to ask your opinion on something," Cosmo told her.

"Sure," Laura grinned. "What?"

"How would you feel about Nation and I having some children around here?"

"Children?" Laura's face lit up and she turned to Nation. "Are you pregnant?"

Nation felt her face turn red at the comment and shook her head, "No! We only wondered because Cosmo and I think we might like to have a child, now that we don't have to worry about Frank. We thought we'd your opinion on the matter, since you'd have to live with it."

"Sure," Laura grinned. "Kids are cool."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Nation asked again.

"Seriously," Laura nodded eagerly. "Some kids might brighten this place up a bit."

Cosmo stood up and pulled Nation out of the room, telling Laura, "We're going to go and start working on it now."

Laura clapped her hands over her ears, "Urgh, too much information."

* * *

A week later and Nation was looking for Laura. She lifted up the cushions on the sofa and peered under them.

"What are you looking for?" Cosmo asked, coming up from behind her.

Nation jumped, she thought he'd gone for a walk, "Cosmo? What are you doing here?"

"It was too hot outside, I came back," he repeated his original question. "What were you looking for?"

"Laura."

Cosmo rolled his eyes, knowing she wasn't messing with him, and was genuinely looking for the girl, under a pillow, "I think that she's in her room."

"Thanks Riff," she grinned at him.

"I'm Cosmo, remember _Nation_?"

Nation nodded on her way out, "Of course I do Cosmo."

Sure enough Nation found Laura sitting in her room, listening to her music.

"Laura," Nation basically fell into the room. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been here the whole time," Laura smiled.

"I guess I didn't think to look in here," Nation returned the smile sheepishly.

"So what do you need me for?" asked Laura.

Nation looked at her hands, "I need your help."

"Sure," Laura waited for Nation to continue.

"I think I might be pregnant," Nation began.

She was interrupted by an excited squeal.

"Really?" Laura grinned. "Like for real? Do you know for sure?"

Nation shook her head, "Transylvanians can tell when they are or not, but I want to be sure. Your tests work on us, so I just wondered..."

"You want me to go and buy a pregnancy test for you?"

Nation nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," Laura jumped up and headed downstairs.

Laura grabbed some money on the way out, skipped down the street, reached the drug store and purchased a home pregnancy test. On the way back into the house she bumped into Cosmo.

"Hi Laura," he greeted. "Did Nation find you?"

"Yup," Laura smiled, hiding her plastic bag behind her.

"What did she want?"

"Hmm?" Laura thought quickly. "She wanted to know if I remembered this recipe that we used once."

"Did you?"

"No," Laura shook her head. "We've both forgotten, I guess we'll never eat it again. Oh well, see ya Cosmo!"

She kept the bag hidden as she ran up the stairs to her room where Nation was still sitting. She looked up when Laura entered the room.

"Did you get it?"

Laura nodded eagerly and passed the bag to her friend, "Here you go, I got you three, just in case."

Nation didn't know what the case might be where she needed three, but didn't ask. She just took the bag and hurried into the bathroom that attached Laura's bedroom to hers. She emerged a minute later.

"Now what?" Laura asked.

Nation replied, "We wait for six minutes. Then we check."

"Six minutes?" Laura was no stranger to home pregnancy tests. "I thought it was only three minutes."

"Transylvanians take slightly longer," Nation told her.

After six minutes of sitting in silence Nation stood up and went back into the bathroom. This time Laura followed her. Nation picked up the test and stared at it.

"Well?" Laura probed.

Nation passed it to her friend.

"What the hell does a bright green splodge mean?" Laura asked. "Aren't these things normally blue, or little pink plus sign or something?"

"According to what I've read," Nation began shakily. "For Transylvanians orange means no, and green is... positive."

Laura squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend, "Are you happy?"

Nation was silent for a minute before she nodded.

"You've got to go and tell Cosmo," Laura pushed her towards the door. "He'll really want to know."

Nation did as her friend said and walked downstairs to the lounge, where Cosmo was lazily reading a newspaper. The first thing he noticed when his sister entered the room was how deathly pale she was.

"Nation?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and sat down next to him, "Riff Raff?"

"Cosmo," he corrected quickly. "That's your second slip up today."

"Sorry," Nation said quickly, dropping her accent. "But right now I'd rather use your name, and could you please use mine, just for a few minutes."

"What's going on Magenta?" Riff Raff asked, pleased to say her name again, he liked the way it sounded.

Magenta took a deep breath and told him, "I'm pregnant."

Riff Raff took a moment to respond, as his mind processed this bit of information, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, then asked the question her friend had, "Are you happy?"

Riff Raff grinned widely, "I've never been more happy. That is great news Genta, how long?"

"I'm in the second day now," Magenta replied.

Riff Raff jumped up, slightly panicked, "We've got a week to prepare for this, we better hurry."

Magenta reached up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "A veek is a long time, Riff. Ve can start preparing later."

"I'm just excited," Riff Raff replied, smiling at his little sister. "I'm going to be a father."

She grinned at him, "Alright then, you can go and start preparations now, if you like."

"Thank you," Riff Raff grinned again. "Let's go and buy a crib right now."

"Vhat about clothes, ve vill need some of those soon," Magenta asked.

"I'll make the clothes, if that's alright?"

"Of course," for longer than she could remember Riff Raff had always made her clothes for her, and she loved them all.

* * *

That night Nation approached Riff Raff in their spare room, where he sat with a sowing machine, and lots of material, he'd already made two little outfits. She sat on his desk and smiled at him.

"How's everything going in here?" she asked.

"Great," Cosmo grinned. "I've almost finished the third."

"I want to show you something," Nation told him.

He looked up at her. She lifted the dress she was wearing, revealing her stomach, which now had a small bump. He reached out and ran his hand over it.

Nation smiled at him, "I noticed it about ten minutes ago."

Laura came into the room then, carrying a cup of coffee for Cosmo.

"Whoa," she looked at Nation. "Transylvanian pregnancies really are fast, aren't they?"

The pair smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're happy," Cosmo told his sister.

"I'm glad you're happy," she repeated earnestly.

"I'm glad you're ha-"

"Gawd!" Laura clapped her hands over her ears, "We're all happy, get over it. Yay baby! Yay happy! We cool guys, everyone's happy."

Cosmo and Nation laughed.

* * *

The next day around lunchtime things started to go downhill. Nation was clearing up the lunch dishes when a sudden sharp pain struck her in her abdomen, she dropped the plates and clutched at her stomach, gasping.

Cosmo and Laura looked up.

"Nation?" Cosmo jumped up and let her hold onto him, to help her stand. "What's wrong?"

Nation was about to reply when the pain took her again. She squeezed tight to Cosmo's shoulder, in an attempt not to fall over.

"Is it the baby?" Cosmo asked.

Nation nodded, her eyes pricking with tears.

"We've got to get her to a doctor," Laura grabbed their coats. "Come on."

"We can't just go to one of your doctors," Cosmo snapped. "We need to see a Transylvanian doctor."

"Are there any around here?"

"Yes," Cosmo nodded. "But he's very much in alliance with the queen, our position would be revealed."

"Then we'll leave," Laura insisted. "You've got to take her to a doctor."

Cosmo and Laura helped Nation out the door. They had no car, but it was only a ten minute walk to the house where the doctor lived. Cosmo knocked urgently on the door. A strange looking man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Doctor Golding?" Cosmo asked.

Golding nodded, "I am."

"My sister needs your help," Cosmo pushed Nation through the door of the house. "She's pregnant, but she keeps getting these pains. Can you help her?"

Golding took Nation into a separate room. Laura and Cosmo exchanged a nervous look and sat down, waiting. Nearly two hours later Golding returned, looking solemn.

"I'm very sorry," he began. "But your sister has had a miscarriage."

"Will she be all right?" Laura asked.

Golding nodded, "After a few days rest she should be fine."

Laura smiled gratefully at him, then looked at Cosmo, who had a silent tear running down his face.

"Where is she?" Laura asked.

Golding pointed. Laura helped Cosmo to his feet and led him into a room that slightly resembled a ward in a hospital. Nation was asleep. Golding followed them in.

"You can take her home when she wakes up," he said. "But make sure that she stays in bed for at least four days."

Cosmo nodded.

"I'll need to get some details from you," Golding held out a form.

Laura took it and filled in everything apart from names and signatures. She handed it to Cosmo who quickly scrawled down their real names and signed his.

Golding took the form, but thankfully didn't read it. He headed into the reception area, and to a filing cabinet.

Nation started to wake up, she blinked slowly.

"Nation," her guests said in hushed voices.

She smiled softly up at them.

Cosmo and Laura looked at each other.

"Do you know what happened?" Laura asked.

Nation shook her head.

Cosmo sat on the bed with her and stroked her hair, "You miscarried sister. I am so sorry."

Nation let out a strangled cry, "No."

"I'm sorry," Laura smiled sadly at her friend.

Golding returned to the room, "Excuse me? But are you the Riff Raff and Magenta Adams that killed the prince."

Cosmo laughed nervously, "Haha, no, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if I'd killed Prince Frank N Furter."

Golding narrowed his eyes at them, "Are you sure?"

Laura exchanged a look with Cosmo, they leaned down and pulled Nation from the bed, almost dragging her out the door, they went as quickly as they could down the street and into the house. Leaving Nation to lie on their sofa they knew they had to get out of this town as quickly as possible. They packed their suitcases up again, Laura packing Nation's. When they came back downstairs they were shocked to see that Nation was no longer on the sofa.

"Nation!" they screamed as loudly as they could.

A soft reply was heard from upstairs.

"I'll get her," Laura rushed up the steps.

She found her friend in the spare room, fondling the small baby clothes that Cosmo had made.

"Nation, we've got to go," Laura told her.

Nation looked up, it was clear she had been crying. She nodded, taking hold of one little green outfit and coming downstairs with Laura.

* * *

_A/N: Again I'm sorry, I hope you still like the chapter anyway, and I promise that things get a lot happier for our favourite little threesome later on, if you bare with me we get to meet Bert in the next chapter (yay Bert!) Anyway, if you review I'll...let you...keep some of the cute little baby outfits that Cosmo/Riff Raff made :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: I'm glad not all of you hate me for the last chapter, and those of you who do I hope you stick with this story for a bit longer, I promise it gets better later. Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, Anne Oying, Dreamer962 and AriXAmi. _~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Yeah... still don't own it._

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Laura voiced her opinion as they walked down the street, both supporting Nation and dragging the suitcases. "Nation is supposed to be resting for the rest of the week, not on the run."

"We don't have a choice in this, Laura," Cosmo told her. "We've got to get as far away as possible as quickly as we can."

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Laura asked. "You two don't have passports, and mine's still in Denton."

"Do we need passports if we travel within Europe?" Cosmo asked.

Laura shrugged, "I don't know, probably."

Cosmo pulled a face, "Well, maybe they won't ask, we can say that we have to take Nation to a special doctor right away, they might fall for it."

They reached a bus station and sat down, allowing Nation to lie across them. Cosmo pushed her hair out of her face, it had escaped the bobby pins, and with all the sweat that had run down her face earlier that day it had returned to it's original frizzy state. Cosmo pointed this out to Laura, who quickly fixed the problem, although it didn't look as neat as normal, she now looked slightly less like her old self. The bus arrived and they stashed their suitcases in the compartment on the outside of the bus and helped Nation up the steps inside.

"Is she going to be sick?" asked a nervous looking bus driver.

Cosmo glanced at his sister's face, she did look rather green.

"No," Laura grinned at the man. "She'll be fine, right Nat?"

Nation moaned, but nodded.

"See," Laura and Cosmo hurried down to the back of the bus so Nation could lie down on the long back seat.

The bus ride was quiet, no-one wanted to speak, they were all too afraid they were being followed. Nation grew steadily greener over the ride, let out an occasional moan. When the bus finally reached it's airport stop they jumped off, got their luggage and headed to the first ticket counter they could find. Cosmo checked the departures board, the next flight was to Germany, leaving in half an hour.

"Hi," he greeted the man at the counted.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a bored tone.

"We need to get to Germany as soon as possible," he said. "My sister is very sick, and we need to see a specialist doctor as soon as possible or she could die."

The man glanced up at Nation, who was still green, and still moaning, her forehead once again glistening with sweat.

"Passports?"

Cosmo pretended to search his pockets, "I must have left them at home."

"No passports, no flight," the man looked past them. "Next?"

"No wait," Laura squeaked. "This is really urgent, do you want to be the cause of someone's death?"

"No passp-"

Laura leaned over on the desk, revealing a lot of cleavage, and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, "Listen, please, she is going to _die_!"

The man, now staring down Laura's blouse, quickly filled in some forms and handed them the tickets, and three blue passes.

"The passes will let them know that you don't have passports, but you have these, which will let you gain access that a passport would. I hope she gets better.""

He didn't look up once during all of this.

Laura smiled and snatched the papers from him, "Thanks."

Cosmo grinned at her as they left, "Nice job."

"That's how you get what you want," she told him.

They boarded the plane without any trouble, thankfully their suitcases were small enough they could take them as carry-on luggage. The trio sat in their seats, which were in a grouping of three. Cosmo helped buckle Nation up.

"I don't think she's meant to look this sick now," Laura commented, looking at her friend with concern.

"It must be all the running and the moving," Cosmo tucked a travel pillow under his sister's head.

"I'm not a child," Nation moaned as she shifted her pillow slightly to the left. "I can do it myself."

"You're sick Nation," Cosmo told her. "Once we get to Germany you can have plenty of rest and then I'll let you do whatever you want."

* * *

When they got to Germany they bought another little house and settled in. Nation spent the first two weeks in bed, constantly trying to get up, but Cosmo refused to let her up until her skin lost the deathly pale colour it had gained once the green was gone. He was fetching the mail, which only ever consisted of bills, one day when a man from next door called to him.

"You're from England aren't you?"

Cosmo turned, and saw a man in a very yellow outfit, dark sunglasses and a white cane, he would never have guessed that he spoke English.

"Yes," Cosmo replied nervously. "Hello."

The man ambled over, "I've heard you talking with that squeaky voiced woman, you sound English."

Cosmo chuckled, "Good hearing."

"Yes," the man nodded and stuck out a hand. "Name's Bert Schnick."

"Cosmo Johnson," Cosmo tenderly shook the man's hand.

Laura skipped outside then, "Hey Cosmo! Who's your friend?"

"Hello," Bert greeted the newcomer. "I'm Bert Schnick, and you are?"

"Laura Campbell," she replied. "Do you want to come inside for coffee, or tea, or fruit or something?"

"Tea would be lovely," Bert grinned.

They headed inside. They were sipping their tea silently when Nation called from upstairs.

"Cosmo?"

"I'll be back in a moment," Cosmo left the room.

"Who's upstairs?" Bert couldn't help but ask.

"Nation," Laura replied. "She's Cosmo's sister, she's been very sick for the last couple of weeks."

"I hope she gets better," Bert consoled.

"She believes that she is better now," Laura told him. "But Cosmo won't let her out of bed until she loses her paleness."

"That's fair," Bert nodded approvingly. "Wouldn't want her to get sick again."

"No," Laura agreed.

Cosmo came back downstairs and spoke to Laura, "She thinks that she has lost the paleness Laura, she wants you to come back her up."

"Has she?" Laura asked.

Cosmo shook his head.

Bert stood up, "Could I come up and say hello, I'd like to wish her well."

Cosmo narrowed his eyes at the man, "Well, okay..."

Cosmo helped lead Bert upstairs and into Nation's room.

"...but you're still really pale," Laura was saying as they entered. "Sorry Nat."

Nation moaned, "He told you to say that didn't he?"

"No," Laura lied through her teeth. "You really are quite pale."

Nation let out a laugh, "You're a terrible liar Laura."

"Hello," Bert interrupted. "I'm Bert, I live next door. I've been told your sick."

"I'm not sick," Nation declared. "I'm fine."

"I've just come to wish you well," Bert added.

"Thank you," Nation pushed her sheets off her bed. "But that's quite alright, I'm already well. In fact, I'm going to get up now and prepare dinner."

"Nation!" Cosmo and Laura scolded.

Nation glared at them and asked Laura, "Who's side are you on anyway?"

"The side where you don't get sick," Laura replied.

"I'd best be going," Bert announced. "I'll talk to you better when you're up, Nation."

"Bye," the trio said simultaneously, and continued with their fight.

* * *

That night Cosmo came and joined Nation in the bed, lying down next to her.

"Aren't you worried you might catch something from me?" Nation asked, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "You're not contagious, but even if you were, you're my sister."

Nation smiled and snuggled up next to him.

"Are you okay Nation?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes," Nation nodded eagerly. "I've been telling you for days now I'm okay."

"No," Cosmo shook his head. "That's not what I mean Nation. Are you okay? You lost a baby, sister. Are you okay?"

Nation pressed a finger to his lips, "Cosmo, I'm fine. Really. I don't know if I was ready to have a baby yet."

"We can try again if you like," Cosmo offered. "Once you're better I mean."

Nation nodded, "I'd like that. But, could we wait just a little while longer? I think I need a bit more time just to... think."

"Of course," Cosmo smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Whenever you're ready sister."

* * *

The next day Nation was up. She went outside and sat on their front lawn singing the Time Warp to herself.

"..And then a step to the right,

With your hands on your hips,

You bring your knees in tight!"

"Such a lovely voice," Bert spoke up.

"Bert!" Nation was startled. "I didn't see you there."

"I didn't see you either," Bert joked. "What song was that?"

"Just a children's song," Nation stood up and walked over to the fence. "It's lovely to talk to you without me lying in bed."

"I'm glad you're better," Bert smiled.

"I've been better for a long time," said Nation. "I was only meant to stay in bed for four or five days, Cosmo is overprotective."

"If I had a sister I would be overprotective too," Bert told her. "He's just doing what brothers do."

Nation pulled a face, "I suppose."

Over time Nation and Bert came quite close, almost as close as she had been to Kym. It took six months but finally Cosmo's jealousy over took him and he decided it was time to move on.

* * *

"I hope we meet again, Bert," Nation said as they left the house, Bert was walking them to the bus station. "It's been lovely having someone to talk to."

"You could always talk to that brother of yours, or your squeaky friend," Bert suggested.

Nation laughed, "Oh I do, but there's only so much you can talk to your brother about, you understand."

"Of course," Bert laughed as well. "It was nice to talk to you too Nation."

She gave her friend a hug and boarded the bus.

* * *

_A/N: Whoever reviews I will let you come and join in on the tea party that they had :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! And will we all welcome to this fanfic...RICKY! Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, Anne Oying, and AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone._ _~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Well...no..no, no I don't own it_

* * *

They moved several times after that, to South Africa, Brazil and then Switzerland. That's where they met Ricky.

"I can't believe the price of milk here," Nation was telling Laura as they walked home from the supermarkets.

"I know," Laura giggled. "It's so..."

Both girls broke into a fit of laughter, they had of course been pretending to be normal and talking about prices being too high, but had picked one of the cheapest products to whine about. While they were laughing they crashed into a young man.

"Oof," three voices cried at once, sending another bought of laughter through Nation.

Laura however remained level headed and stood up, reaching her hand out to the man, "I am so sorry," she said. "We weren't watching where we were going."

"That's alright," the man smiled at her. "My name's Ricky."

"Hi Ricky," Laura grinned. "I'm Laura Ansalong, and this is Nation McKinley."

Unlike all their other names Nation had chosen McKinley, after Kym's son, Cosmo had accepted it though, saying he was pleased with her choice.

"Has anyone ever told you you have a lovely smile?" Ricky asked.

Laura giggled as she helped Nation up, who was still laughing, having adopted a much cheerier mood since being laid up in bed for two weeks.

* * *

After a few weeks Ricky moved in with them, a few weeks after that he learned about Transsexual, and how they were on the run. Cosmo and Nation weren't happy he had learned their secret, but he swore he'd stick by them and never tell anyone, so they approved of his relationship with Laura. A few weeks after that Cosmo discovered that their funds were running low, and he went job hunting. Not finding anything suitable to his skills he went to a company that guaranteed a job to your standard. He told them his qualifications, and they suggested a television show that a studio wanted to start up, about neuroscience. Cosmo accepted, getting the same job for Nation, Laura and Ricky.

* * *

A few weeks after _that_ and they were sitting in their little office at the tv studio.

Laura was giggling about something Ricky had said and Nation was trying to get Cosmo enthused enough to dance with her. The floor manager knocked on the door.

"Doctors?" he addressed Cosmo and Nation. "You have a guest. He says you know him. Name's Bert Schnick."

"Bert!" Nation grinned excitedly. "Let him in."

"Who's Bert?" Ricky asked.

"Our neighbour when we lived in Germany," Laura replied. "He and Nation were good friends."

"Good friends, or _good _friends?"

Laura shrugged, "It's hard to tell with Nation sometimes."

Bert entered the room, still in his classical yellow outfit, "Hoopla Nation!"

"Hoopla Bert!" Nation rushed forward and took his hand in hers. "It's so lovely to see you again."

Bert held his hand to her face, "And it's lovely to hear you again. How's meine leibling?"

"All the better for seeing you Bert," Nation grinned, though she knew he couldn't see this.

"Hello Bert," Cosmo greeted.

"Cosmo!" Bert exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Bert!" Laura hugged the man. "It's been so long. What are you doing here?"

"I moved to Denton, but I've come here for a holiday, and I heard your lovely voices on the television. You never told me you were neurospecialists."

"Denton?" the trio exclaimed.

"Yes," Bert replied. "Have you heard of it?"

"Well, yes," Nation took his hand again, to let him know where she was. "We lived there once, a long time ago."

"Lovely place," said Bert. "They've converted a lot of it to a big television studio."

"Really?" Nation asked.

"Really," Bert confirmed. "Actually... We're looking for a new show, maybe you could..."

The trio exchanged a look.

"Could you give us a minute Bert?" Nation let go of his hand and walked over to her brother, Laura and Ricky.

"Should we take the offer?" Laura asked.

"It's been years since we were in Denton, Mac," Nation had taken to calling her brother 'Mac' since their last name became McKinley.

"But the Transylvanians know that's where we used to live," Cosmo argued.

"You should go then," Ricky told them. "They'll never suspect you to go back there, you're on the run after all."

"That's true," Cosmo considered. "But Bert will be there, and he knows us. No-one knows us except Ricky."

"Does he know about the alien thing?" Ricky asked.

"No," Nation shook her head. "Only you know about that. Bert knew us nearly three years ago in Germany, he knows we've been moving around a lot."

"On the other hand, we've been living here for six months, it's about time we moved on," Cosmo said.

"So we go to Denton?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Cosmo and Nation replied.

Nation left their little huddle and returned to Bert, taking his hand, "Bert? We would love to come back to Denton with you."

"When can you leave?" Bert asked.

"Once we've cancelled the show," Nation replied.

Cosmo took this as his cue and went to go and find the studio manager.

* * *

_A/N: Wanna go with them and Bert to Denton? All you gotta do is review :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: What's this? Another chapter so soon? That's right, all the reviews I received made me so happy that I'm putting up the next chapter right now! It's a bit shorter than average but tomorrow there should be a nice long chapter and the beginning of Shock Treatment (yay!) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, KungFuHime2009, and AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone._ _And thank you also to _Anne Oying _for your PMs, I enjoy talking to you and also to _opheliafrump_. You guys rock~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: So, it's not mine. whatever, I don't care *cries*_

* * *

A week later they found themselves riding in a taxi through Denton. They drove past the little Episcopalian church where they used to work.

"Can you pull over here please?" Nation asked.

The taxi driver stopped.

"We won't be a minute," she told Bert as she, Cosmo and Laura clambered out of the car and headed towards the church.

"Be just, and fear not," Laura read aloud. "I'd forgotten about this sign."

"Me too," Nation admitted as they entered the building.

They found it empty, walking slowly down the aisle they remembered the last time they were here, the first they had laid eyes on Brad and Janet, the two earthlings that had been there the night they made the mistake that sent them on the run, the only two other witnesses to their crimes. (They had found out the Dr. Scott had died two years ago) They headed into their little room.

Nation suddenly gasped in excitement.

"What?" Laura asked looking around for the cause.

Nation leaned down and picked up a yellow rag.

"A rag?" Laura asked. "You're seriously excited about a _rag_. You were a domestic for way too long."

Nation shook her head, "This was _my _rag."

"A rag is a rag," Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what you think," Nation strode out of the room, rag in hand. "It's _my _rag and I'm keeping it."

They followed her back to the taxi.

"What did you need to go to the church for?" Bert asked.

Ricky nodded, curious too.

"We have a few good memories from that church, we used to work there," Cosmo replied. "Nation found one of her old rags, she's keeping it."

Bert shrugged and sat back silently for the rest of the ride, he had learned a long time ago that these people do strange things and it's sometimes easier and better to just ignore it.

* * *

"Whoa!" Laura looked around the television studio with eager eyes. "This place is so much cooler than the one in Switzerland."

The floor manager approached them, "Hi, you must be Cosmo and Nation, your set is just through here."

He led them through a maze of corridors, pointing out several wards, a operating theatre and then the bathroom and four bedrooms.

"This one's Bert's," he said. "But you can take any of the other three. Cosmo in one, Nation in another, and you two share a room, right?"

Laura and Ricky nodded.

"And that's the terminal ward at the end of the corridor," he pointed. "I'll let you settle in, and I'll see you later."

The floor manager left and the others started to check out the bedrooms. Ricky and Laura chose one right at the end, as far away from the terminal ward as they could get. Cosmo poked his head into the room closest to the terminal ward.

"I like this one Nation," he told her.

Nation walked over and joined him, "It's very white."

"They all are," Bert told her. "White is the theme colour of you show."

"Oh yay," Nation cheered sarcastically. "How fun."

"You want this room then?" Cosmo asked.

Nation shrugged.

"I thought you wanted that room," Bert said to Cosmo.

"Nation and I share," Cosmo replied.

"Won't that make you seem incestuous?" Bert joked.

"No," Nation put in. "We've always shared a room since the day I was born, I can't sleep unless my brother is there."

"Okay," Bert shrugged. "I'll arrange for you to get another bed in there."

"That'll be alright," Cosmo said. "We're grown ups, we can share."

And that night they shared very well.

* * *

It was nearly a year later when the next big event for them took place. One night Bert approached Nation.

"Nation?" he asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Bert," Nation turned to face him. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I've gotten you a new sponsor."

"A sponsor!" Nation grinned happily. "Who?"

"Farley Flavours," Bert replied.

"Flavours?" Nation was surprised. "What does he know of mental hygiene?"

"Not that much," Bert admitted. "But he is very interested in it. Should we tell Cosmo?"

"We'll have to, won't we?" Nation thought. "I can't say he won't be please, but I don't know if he will be either. I think we should wait until tomorrow to tell him."

Bert nodded his agreement.

* * *

_A/N: If you review I'll let you join the DTV team :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Well, I got bored yesterday so the next to chapters are all typed out and if I get enough reviews I'll update again tonight. Anyway, here's the beginning of Shock Treatment. Once again I'm trying to detail it, so I tried to explain the whole Brad and Janet are different thing just a little bit. Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, Anne Oying, and AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone.__~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: So, it's not mine. whatever, I don't care *cries*_

* * *

It was the beginning of the next day and Cosmo and Nation were talking to each other near Kirk's coffee cart.

"Hey Mac! Nation!" Kirk called to them.

Most people in the studio had taken to calling Cosmo 'Mac' since they heard Nation consistently doing so.

They walked over to him.

"Good morning Kirk," Nation greeted in her usual happy tone that she become known for at the studio, leading many of the other workers to guess that she had been popping a few pills herself.

"Kirk," Cosmo greeted with a smile.

"I heard you have a big show coming up today, tied in with Farley Flavours new 'Faith Factory'," Kirk said. "Is my little birdie correct?"

Neither sibling knew what Kirk meant by little birdie, but they had been told that they might be having a tie in show with Flavours, so they nodded.

"What's happenin'?" Kirk asked.

Nation smiled secretively, "You'll just have to wait and find out when everyone else does Kirk."

"Oh c'mon," Kirk grinned back at her. "Share with old Kirk?"

At that moment the big mechanical door opened, letting in the studio-audience. Cosmo grabbed his sister's hand.

"Come Nation, our show will be starting soon, we better go and prepare."

"Bye Kirk!" Nation called as she left.

"Bye Nation," Kirk waved. "See ya Mac."

"Have you seen Laura today?" Nation asked her brother.

"She went to go and talk to some of the managers about getting someone to run room service to Dentonvale, she's getting sick of doing it herself," Cosmo replied.

"Oh, poor Laura," Nation pulled a sympathetic face. "She should have said something, I'm the bloody domestic, I should be doing that."

"You're not a domestic any more," Cosmo told her. "You are a well accomplished neuroscientist."

Nation grinned at him as they headed to their office to do a bit of paperwork.

"Who's Bert sending to us today?" Cosmo asked as they sat down.

"I'll check," Nation picked a file and opened it. "Ja- oh shit!"

"What?" Cosmo tried to read her file, but she hid it from him.

They never let anyone read their files, not even each other.

"Who?" Cosmo settled back down in his seat.

"Janet and Brad Majors."

"Brad and Janet?" Cosmo stood up in a bit. "Brad Majors!"

"Yes," Nation nodded. "This could be bad."

"They probably won't recognise us anyway," Cosmo reasoned. "We all look quite different from last time."

"Let's hope so," Nation took the cap off her pen and started to fill in her papers.

* * *

It was nearly half an hour later that Ricky wheeled Brad into their office, Janet close behind.

"Ah," Cosmo capped his pen. "Mr. and Mrs. Majors, wonderful to see you. I am Dr. Cosmo McKinley," he pointed at his name place on the table. "And this is my sister, and...colleague, Dr. Nation McKinley."

Nation paused a moment, taking in Brad and Janet, they both looked so different, Janet's hair was a lot darker, her face thinner. Brad on the other hand, and grown slightly longer curly hair, and gained a little weight.

"We understand you've been going through a rather trying time," she smiled at them.

"Well, yes, but-"

Brad suddenly leaped out of his wheelchair, "Listen, there's nothing wrong with me. It's just that Janet and I haven't been getting along lately, and I had some trouble..."

Brad trailed off as Ricky hypoed him, Ricky jabbed Brad in the back, causing him to fall onto Nation and Cosmo's desk.

"Does he do this often?" Cosmo asked, beaming a light into Brad's eyes.

Janet looked at Brad with concern, "No, He's never done this before."

"Good," Cosmo patted her hand lightly. "Then there's still hope, lot's and lots of hope."

Ricky pulled Brad back into the wheelchair.

"If anyone can help Brad," Nation said softly. "We can."

"Well," said Janet. "He does need help."

Laura came rushing into the room, straightening her skirt.

"Ah, Nurse Ansalong, you're here," Cosmo greeted her.

"Well, that was real short notice 'cause all the other monkeys in the-"

"Attend to Mr. Majors, Nurse," Nation interrupted, fearing Laura was about to go off on one of the rambles she was so known for.

Laura started to adjust Brad in his chair.

"There are just one or two formalities that have to be dealt with," Cosmo held forward a form, which he then used to slap Laura, who's short skirt had yet again ridden up. "Mrs. Majors. A contract to be signed."

Laura started to push Brad away.

"Could I do that later?" Janet asked, standing up to follow her.

"Of course," Nation smiled.

Cosmo jumped up to follow them, contract still in hand. The swung shut in his face.

"Ouch!"

Nation rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Mrs. Majors!" Cosmo called as he followed. "Just one or two details. Does Brad have any living relatives, any blood relatives?"

"No he doesn't," Janet replied, distracted. "Could I deal with this later?"

"Of course," Nation told her again, then snatched the contract from her brother's hands and slapped him.

"What?"

* * *

On their way back to their office they bumped into Bert.

"Hoopla Bert," Nation greeted.

"Hoopla Nation!" Bert grinned excitedly. "Is Cosmo there with you?"

"Yes, of course," Nation replied.

"I have something to show you," Bert told them. "In your office, come on."

They returned to their office and Bert requested that the television be brought in. They watched Janet's mother and father on Marriage Maze.

"_Infantile regression?" Emily said uncertainly._

"_You got it!" Bert exclaimed._

"_I got it?" Emily jumped up hysterically. "I got it!"_

Nation leaned over the desks and switched off the television.

"She got it in one!" Bert laughed. "Infantile regression!"

"Our speciality," Nation grinned.

"I can't wait to begin on him," Cosmo said, from where he was filing. "Really Bert, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Well," Bert smiled. "I most confess, the decision to have Brad committed was not strictly my own.

Nation smiled at her brother while allowing Bert to stroke her hand.

"Of course there's Mrs. Majors," Cosmo paused. "Janet. But if she was so keen on getting him in here, why wouldn't she sign the contract?"

"No, it wasn't Janet, exactly," Bert began. "It was, in fact, your new sponsor."

"Sponsor!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Dentonvale has been sold," Bert told him.

"Sold?" he was surprised to say the least.

"Dear old Bert's settled everything," Nation grinned happily at him.

"Jah," Bert gave his own smile. "You endorse his product, he endorses your research."

"He?" Cosmo shouted, slamming the filing cabinet shut. "How dare this person take advantage of my weakness."

"I don't think he intends to go that far," Nation looked at him with concern.

That is until Bert started to laugh and she joined in.

* * *

_A/N: Everyone who reviews gets a hug from Columbia/Ansalong! Or another character of your choice :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Don't you just love it when I get bored? So many updates :) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter,_ Anne Oying, and AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone.__~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: So, it's not mine. whatever, I don't care *cries*_

* * *

Once Bert had left their office Cosmo and Nation began to talk about Brad and Janet.

"She didn't seem to recognise us," Cosmo said, pleased.

"It's not like the really saw us all that much at the castle," Nation nodded. "I know that if it hadn't been for the monitors I wouldn't have seen them that much at all."

"Hopefully no-one will ever recognise us," Cosmo sat at his desk and began to fiddle with the cap of his pen, screwing it on and off.

Nation was about to reply when the bright light of a transit beam filled the room. The pair blinked in surprise as Kym materialised in front of them.

"Kym!" Nation exclaimed and rushed forward, hugging him.

"Genta!" Kym hugged her back. "You look great."

"Thank you," Nation was practically beaming.

"Where's your accent?"

"I had to lose it, my brother was afraid someone would ask where we were from."

"That seems stupid, I liked your voice."

"I was so worried that something had happened to you," Nation told him. "You said you'd find us in a year."

"I know, and I'm so sorry, but I didn't want to leave my boy behind," Kym replied.

"Your son?" Nation smiled. "How is he?"

"Very well, very smart," Kym grinned proudly. "He reminds me of Riff Raff with his brain."

Cosmo smiled, "I'm glad you remember my brain, but while you are here could you please use our new names?"

Kym nodded, "Yeah, sure, sorry I'd forgotten you would have changed them. What are they?"

"I'm Nation," Nation replied. "And he is Cosmo."

"Cosmo and Nation," Kym sounded approving. "It has kind of a ring to it."

"How did you find us?" Cosmo wanted to know. "Can anyone else find us here?"

"No, I used this," Kym held up a thin chain with a charm on it.

Nation had moulded the charm herself when she was thirteen, it was a small model of herself, she had one too, one of Kym. She pulled it out of her shirt and held it up.

Kym continued, "Years ago I put chips in both, you can lock onto my location, and I can lock onto yours."

"What if someone else get a hold of yours?" Cosmo asked.

Kym shook his head, "Don't worry, it's DNA locked."

Nation rolled her eyes, she wanted a proper catch up with her friend, she sat on her desk and pushed aside some papers and the nameplate on Cosmo's side to allow Kym room to sit. He caught the name on the plate.

"Your last name is McKinley?"

Nation nodded, "I picked it. Do you like it?"

"After my boy?"

She nodded, "It's kind of like a reminder of you."

"I feel honoured," Kym grinned. "Do you have any kids now?"

Nation shook her head, looking down. Kym looked up at Cosmo, who told him,

"She was pregnant once not long after we came back to Earth, but she miscarried. She didn't want to go through it again, she got so sick afterwards."

"Why'd she get sick?" Kym asked, as he absent mindedly rubbed his friend's back comfortingly.

"We had to leave because the doctor we went to found out who we really are, we got all the way from England to Germany before we had time to give her the attention that she needed. She ended laid up in bed for nearly three weeks."

"Ooh, poor Nation," he hugged her.

"Hoopla Nation!" Bert burst into the room. "How's my favourite star?"

"Bert!" Nation reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the desk, on the other side to her than Kym sat. "What are you doing here?"

Bert flapped a hand, signalling unimportance, "I was just around, thought I'd pop in."

"Who are you?" Kym asked, leaning over to look at Bert.

"Who's that?" Bert asked Nation.

"Kym, this is Bert," Nation introduced. "Bert, this is Kym. Kym is my best friend since I was little girl."

Nation, still holding Bert's hand, moved it to Kym's hand. Kym looked nervous around Bert.

"I didn't know you had anyone here," Bert told Nation.

"I invited Kym to come and visit us," Nation replied. "You don't mind, do you Bert?"

"Not at all, meine leibling," Bert grinned, then spoke to Kym. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I can't," Kym looked apologetically at Nation. "I should be getting back to my son soon."

"Oh do you have to go, Kym?" Nation put on her saddest face. "It's been so long since I've seen you, or anyone from our home pl- town."

Laura and Ricky pushed open the doors of the office and stepped inside the already slightly cramped room.

"Kym?" Laura was surprised to see the Transylvanian here.

Kym looked at her, he didn't know what her new name was, or indeed if she even used a different name.

"_Laura_," Nation said, putting far too much emphasis on the name. "How are you?"

"Laura!" Kym grinned at her. "Nice to see you again."

"Did you need something Nurse?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yes!" Laura remembered her original purpose for coming to the room. "I wondered if Nation would be preparing dinner tonight, or me."

"I will," Nation turned to Cosmo. "Do you have any preferences, Mac?"

He shrugged.

"Bert?"

Bert also shrugged.

"Okay, I'll cook what I want," Nation started to think of meals she could prepare.

"I'd best be going," Kym told them.

Nation pulled an even sadder face than her previous sad face, but this time it was genuine.

Cosmo picked up on this, he clapped his hands tight together, "Okay everyone out, let Nation say good bye to Kym in private."

They all wandered slowly out of the room. Bert needed a good kick to get going, but once Cosmo had delivered it he left in a hurry.

"Good bye Kym," Cosmo smiled at the man. "It was nice seeing you again, best of wishes for you son."

"Thank you, Riff," Kym nodded.

Cosmo left the room, leaving Nation and Kym alone.

"It was so, so good to see you Kym," Nation gave him a tight hug, using her real voice. "I miss you so much vhen you're not here."

"I miss you too Magenta," Kym grinned at her. "Next time I come I'll bring McKinley."

"I'd love to meet him vun day," she smiled back.

"And don't give up on kids," Kym told her. "You can't imagine how great they make your life."

"Maybe Riff and I vill try again later," she said. "It vould be nice, vun day vhen ve don't have the show any more, and ve are no longer in the public eye. They vould notice how quickly that the pregnancy lasted, unless my brother could come up with a vay to slow the process."

"He's very smart," Kym smiled. "I wouldn't put it past him to come up with something, then you could have some right away."

"Here, I brought this for you," he passed her something in a small red bottle. "I remembered it was your favourite."

She looked at the bottle, it was her favourite Transylvanian herb, "Thank you."

"I'd best go now," he pressed a button on his translet. "Good bye Genta."

"Good bye Kym," she reached out to take his hand, but he was already gone.

* * *

"What a meal!" Bert held onto Nation's hand. "Scrumptious, meine leibling. I insist on the recipe."

"Coming from a gourmet that's praise indeed, but. No. Secrets," she couldn't exactly tell him she had filled the dinner with Transylvanian herbs.

"With Fast Food Farley at the helm it'll probably be TV dinners from now on," Cosmo sulked.

"Farley is already a TV winner as we shall see," Bert pressed a button and Ricky entered with a TV trolley. "Dentonvale will run for ever now that his interest has embraced mental hygiene."

"Our field!" Nation tried to enthuse her brother.

"What does Farley know of it?" Cosmo remained unenthusiastic.

"Who do you think gave you the next episode?" Bert passed Nation a script. "So that Janet would be free to front line his Faith Factory."

Nation scanned the script.

"We're the experts," Cosmo tapped his chest.

"Who trusts experts?" Bert laughed.

"Why Janet?" Nation asked.

"Everyone loves the girl next door," Bert paused. "Particularly Farley."

"So it seems," Nation passed the script to her brother.

Bert laughed, spraying her arm with apple juice. They spent the next few minutes reading through their scripts silently. Suddenly the doors swung open, revealing Janet.

"Janet!" Cosmo and Nation jumped from their seats and came to the end of the table.

Nation poured her a cup of tea.

"I've come to see Brad," Janet told them.

"That's out of the question," Nation passed her the cup. "He's sleeping like a baby."

"It's you we're concerned about, Janet," Cosmo leaned over her chair.

"Yes, how are you, Janet?" Nation asked. "Are you happy?"

"I'm...happy," Janet looked confused.

"There are countless people in this world who believe they are happy," Mac told her.

"But they only _think _they're happy," Nation added.

"That doesn't make sense," Janet replied.

Bert walked over and switched on the television, "This might, Janet."

Farley appeared on the screen, dressed in a tux, and looking very rich,

"A big Denton welcome to my new delegation.

This is Farley, I'm here with the score.

We're gonna package and sell some mental health to the nation,

with my dream of the girl next door."

Nation, Cosmo, Laura and Ricky moved into place around the television as Farley began to sing.

"_Oh why aren't they doing tomorrow's new dance steps _

_The way they used to yesterday?_

_An' who draws a perfect circle anymore?"_

_If you're waiting for greatness to shake hands with you,_

_You'd better daydream your life away,_

_I've only wanted one thing and that's for sure._"

Laura, Ricky, Cosmo and Nation leaped in front of the TV and started flicking their hands, and shaking their legs,

"_You're not just looking at a fast food king,_"

They turned and started darting their hands out in front of them.

"_Just another well known face_."

Turning around again they switched to finger clicks and leaning backwards,

"_You're not looking at the king of anything!_"

They went back to their positions around the TV again, except Laura who climbed on top, as Farley continued to sing.

"_I'm gonna shoot for the moon,_

_I'm gonna play high noon!_

_I'm gonna take on the entire human race._"

The quartet pointed at Janet, "_You're not looking at a king_!"

"_You're looking at an ace!_" Farley announced.

Laura kicked her legs over the side and Ricky and Nation leaned away, to avoid a foot-face connection.

"_Ooh, I got the sight, an' I've seen the light,_

_An' I'm gonna see the coming day._

_When the sun in the sky is a spotlight just for me._

_I'm gonna take my time, an' rock some rhyme,_

_That's gonna take your breath away._

_I'll be the front page rage of the age just wait an' see!_"

The quartet joined in again, with their hand flicks, and jabs, and then circled the TV settling at the opposite side than they started.

"_You're not just looking at a fast food king,_

_Just another well known face._

_You're not looking at the king of anything_!"

Ricky bobbed down in front of the television.

"_I'm gonna shoot for the moon,_" Farley sang.

"_And play high noon._

_I'm gonna take on the entire human race._

_You're not looking at a king,_

_You're looking at an ace._"

"_You're looking at an ace_," the quartet smiled.

"_You're looking at an ace,_" sung Farley.

"_You're looking at an ace,_" the quartet sang, Cosmo grinning broadly.

"_You're looking at a Goddamn ace,_" Farley repeated.

"_You're looking at an ace,_" this time as the quartet gave it's line Laura pointed down at the television with both hands.

"_You're looking at an ace,_" Farley's smile was wide.

"_You're looking at an ace,_" Nation's expression remained stoney as she and the quartet singing their final line.

"_You're looking at an a-a-a-a-ace!_" Farley finished the song on a dramatic note.

Nation walked back over to Janet, "I just love home movies, don't you?"

Farley spoke up from the television, "Time is tight Janet,

Do it right Janet.

Until tomorrow night, Janet."

"Well, Farley Flavours is fairly flattering," Janet smiled, then the smile dropped. "But I want to see Brad."

"The question is," Nation said. "Does Brad want to see you? Quite frankly, he hates you."

"What do you mean?" Janet looked horrified.

Nation felt something hit her elbow and glanced down, Laura and Ricky had bumped into her with the TV. Laura gave her an apologetic look.

"Brad is harbouring deep feelings of hostility towards you," Cosmo told her.

"Me?"

"It's classical," Cosmo nodded. "Almost a text book case."

Janet started to sob.

"That's an extremely negative response," Cosmo commented.

"Yes, Janet," Nation nodded. "Leave the crying to Brad."

"Is it because I'm becoming too popular?" Janet asked through her tears.

"On the contrary," Bert spoke up. "He wants to see your rating soar. He needs a woman of exceptional desirability."

"So you see Janet," Nation smiled at her. "You can help us to help him."

Janet looked up, her tears gone, "Maybe I can?"

Nation rolled her eyes, this girl was far too easily convinced. She headed down to her end of the table, grabbed her chair and her file, and dragged both over to Janet's end of the table and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Janet said softly. "What was your name again?"

"Nation," she replied. "Dr. Nation McKinley."

"Oh yeah," Janet smiled. "I forgot, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Janet," Nation gave the girl her biggest grin. "It's quite alright."

Nation turned her head back to her file. After reading for a while Bert broke the silence.

"Right! An early start with Janet's debut on 'Good Morning Denton.' By the time we unveil Farley's 'Faith Factory' we will have all earned or beauty sleep."

"Can I just 'peep in' on Brad before I go home?" Janet asked with a smiled.

"Home?" Bert looked shocked.

Oh God, Nation rolled her eyes, hadn't anyone told the girl that she wasn't to leave the studio, "This is the nerve centre of operations, Janet. You must stay here tonight. That way we can all be here when Mr. Sun paints us a new day with his golden brush."

"And you can 'peep in' on Brad in the morning," Cosmo said, looking up from his file.

"Morning?" Bert used the same tone as when he said 'home'.

Laura returned to the dining room.

"Are all the beds made up?" Nation asked her.

"Oh yes," Laura began to ramble. "I fluffed up all the pillows and changed all th-"

"Then lock up for the night," Cosmo interrupted.

"Okay!" Laura gave a little salute as she walked out.

Nation stood up to leave, "Janet? Have Laura show you to your room."

Janet nodded and remained at the table, talking to Bert while Cosmo and Nation went to get ready for bed.

* * *

_A/N: If you review I'll let you try Nation's dinner :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Lullaby :) It's basically my favourite song in Shock Treatment, so I hope I've done it justice. I wrote this chapter while I was preparing for my performance of Macbeth, so I hope I didn't accidently type anything in Shakespearean, let me know if I did :) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, Anne Oying, and AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone.__~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Well, maybe it doesn't belong to me, whatever... :( :D_

* * *

Once both were changed and sitting on their bed Nation brought up what she and Kym had talked about.

"Kym thinks we should try for a kid again," she opened. "But you'd need to come up with some sort of experiment or something so that I could be pregnant for the same time as a human, if we wanted to do it now."

"Do you want to?" Cosmo asked.

Nation nodded slowly, "I think I do. Do you?"

"Of course," Cosmo smiled. "I'd love to. I'll come up with something in the morning."

Nation started to sing to her brother, it was the opening line to a lullaby that they used to sing, but she adjusted the lines a bit to fit in with them.

"_I feel the heat from your skin,_

_And the stubble on your chin._

_You're no good._"

"You're no good," Cosmo leaned over her, kissing up her legs.

"_You've got dirt on you hands,_

_And everybody understands._

_You're no good,_" Nation smiled at her brother.

"You're no good," Cosmo looked up at her.

Nation swung her legs out of bed, grabbing her cigarettes, she pulled one out of the carton but didn't light it yet. Looking out the window she continued.

"_Oh what a joke..._"

"What a joke," Cosmo repeated, leaning back.

"_You feel like choking,_

_You play for broke..._"

"You play for broke," Cosmo picked up his whip and started to run his fingers up it.

"_He leaves you smoking,_" she lit up and watched the flame from the lighter as Cosmo continued her song.

"_Oh, romance is not a children's game.._" he flicked the whip on the bed.

Nation jumped slightly, letting the flame from the lighter out,

"_But you keep going back,_

_It's driving you insane_," she joined him on the bed as he kissed her.

As they made out they could hear the others faintly singing as well.

"_Drift into the treacle deep,_

_Slip into it's silent depths -_go to sleep-

_With your everything akimbo,_

_Float into the sandman's limbo._" Janet sung from her room.

"_Night night,_" Laura's sweet voice came in.

"Night night," Ricky repeated.

"_It's time for bye byes,_" Laura continued.

_It's been a great day _

_Thanks a heap._

_Now it's time,_

_for everyone,_

_to go to sleep._"

From where they lay on the bed Cosmo and Nation joined in with everyone else, singing the chorus.

"_Night night,_

_It's time for bye byes._

_It's been a great day,_

_Thanks a heap._

_Now it's time,_

_For everyone,_

_To go to sleep._"

Cosmo climbed up from the bed and switched out the light.

* * *

When she woke in the morning Cosmo was already up and dressed, sitting on the end of the bed, waiting for her to get up.

"Mm, Cosmo?" she moaned, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's only six," he told her.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"I never went to sleep," he replied. "I was working on the experiment for you."

Nation blinked, taking in his appearance, coffee had definitely been consumed last night, he was practically bouncing.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I did it?" he asked.

"Did you do it?" Nation asked, sounding as unenthusiastic as possible.

He nodded happily. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him, her mouth pressing against his.

"That's great news!"

Cosmo handed her a jar of pills, "You have to take on of these everyday that you are, or you think you are pregnant. In fact, start taking them right now, you never know"

"Are there any side effects?" Nation asked as she turned the jar in her hands.

Cosmo pulled a face, "You might have to go through almost every human symptom. You could get morning sickness, cravings, heat flashes, cold flashes, you'll even experience pain during the birth."

"Oh joy," Nation said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it was all I could come up with."

"It's fine, I'm excited," she grinned happily.

They both got up and got dressed, on his way out the door Cosmo asked;

"Can you please find Janet and tell her I'll be in the wardrobe?"

"Of course," Nation grinned, clipping on her nurse's hat and heading towards Janet's room.

She wasn't there, so she left the room. As she stepped out she noticed a yellow coat slipping into the bathroom. Bert. She headed to the bathroom and pushed the door open yelling,

"Hoopla Bert!" she noticed that he was trying to peak in on Janet in the shower, quite obviously not blind. "Nice to _see _you up and about. Mac's waiting in the wardrobe for you Janet."

"Okay," Janet called back.

Nation turned to Bert, smiling cruelly, "Care to join me in an on-set snack."

Bert nodded, shoving his glasses back onto his face. They walked to Bert's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't blind?" Nation hissed at him.

"I don't know," Bert took off his glasses and looked at her. It was the first time he'd seen her without his glasses on and he noticed how vibrantly red her hair was. "Your hair is a lovely colour."

"Don't try and distract me," Nation gave him a glare that she hadn't used since she had been Magenta.

Bert cowered slightly under her gaze.

"Why do you even pretend to be blind?"

"It's a gimmick, for the show, it's more interesting if the host is blind."

Nation accepted this answer, after she and Cosmo had used their fair share of gimmicks.

"How about that snack now, eh Nation?" Bert asked.

Nation nodded, "Okay."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. She snatched it away.

"You've got to pretend I'm blind," Bert almost ordered her, before adding, "Please?"

"Fine," Nation rolled her eyes and led him to the dressing room.

On the way up the stairs Bert started to sing, Nation smiled at him as she opened the door to the dressing room.

"_Ever since I was the einer keliner herren,_

_It was the cordon bleu for which I am most care-en._

_And the one taste treat so sweet,_

_That really can't be beat..._" he pulled a bowl out of the fridge.

"_Is what we have ja? How you you are? Caviar!_

_That little black mess._" he shoved a handful into his mouth as Nation grabbed a bottle of champagne.

Suddenly the door burst open and Cosmo jumped through, "Et voile!"

Janet followed him in and started singing. Nation squealed and popped the cork from the bottle.

"_Well first you go rip, rip, rip,_

_Then you go snip, snip, snip,_

_Then you whip in a zip, zip, zip._

_An' split it up to the hip, hip, hip,_

_An' as you strip, strip, strip,_

_You quiver and shiver, for that soft caress._

_As you slip, slip, slip..._

_Into that little black dress._

_That minimal.._"

"Minimal," Cosmo, Nation and Bert repeated, as they saved some glasses from the counter that Janet was kicking everything off.

"_Criminal.._"

"Criminal," Nation poured them drinks as they sung.

"_Sin-i-ful.."_

"Siniful."

"_Little black dress!_"

They started to drink champagne and dance around.

"_Let's face it Mac, that basic black is coming back_," Nation told her brother.

"_Let's face it Mac, that basic black is coming back,_" Bert agreed.

"Let's face it Mac, that basic black is coming back!" the pair shouted.

"_That minimal.._" Janet sung.

"Minimal."

"_Criminal.."_

"Criminal."

"_Sin-i-ful.._"

"Siniful."

The trio threw their remaining drink over their shoulders and sat on the sofa, Janet posing on their laps.

"_Little black dress_!" she finished.

Janet climbed off them and grinned at Bert and Nation.

"What do you think, Nation?" she asked, thinking Bert couldn't see her.

"Beautiful," Nation nodded approvingly at Cosmo who grinned.

"'Good Morning Denton' is about to start," Bert stood up. "We should go."

They followed Janet down the stairs, waving at the studio-audience. Cosmo and Nation walked slightly behind as Nation talked to Neely. They, and Bert, stopped near Kirk's coffee cart, while Janet followed Macy and Ralph on set.

Janet started to sing as song, most of the lyrics consisting of the word 'me'. Everyone around the coffee cart began to dance. After a while of dancing Nation noticed that her brother was mostly jogging on the spot, waving his arms in the air. For a Transylvanian he really wasn't that good at dancing. She grabbed his hands and swung her hips, prompting him to dance with her. He did so, spinning her, and swaying with her, then let go and started on his mad arm swings again. She gave up and started to dance by herself again.

* * *

The trio rushed over to Janet once she had finished her song.

"Out of self came selflessness," Bert shook her hand.

"You showed yourself," Nation praised. "The real you, the secret you."

"And you liked what you saw," Cosmo nodded knowingly.

Betty arrived at that moment, "How's Brad?"

"If he caught my act he'll be looking good," Janet laughed, along with the trio. "It seems I'm his medicine, so we're off to give him another spoonful. Check ya later Betty, I gotta go freshen up."

Janet headed off in front of him.

"Good job on the outfit, Mac," Nation grinned at her brother.

Laura and Ricky rushed over to them.

"We just watched Janet," Laura grinned. "Did you make the costume, Cosmo?"

Cosmo nodded.

"Good job, man," Ricky patted his back.

"Where's Janet?" Bert asked.

The quartet exchanged a look. Then Nation remembered,

"Oh, she said she was going to go see Brad."

Their eyes widened, she wasn't supposed to see him today. They ran down the Dentonvale trail towards the Terminal Ward. Bursting through the doors that saw Janet, with her parents, Brad in his cage.

"Ahh!" Cosmo exclaimed as he fell into the room.

"Are you the doctor?" Harry asked.

"I am," Cosmo stood up straight and proud.

"There's going to have to be an enquiry," Harry said.

"Ahh," Cosmo began slowly.

"There are regulations to uphold," Harry told him.

"Well,.. it's.." Cosmo stuttered, trying to explain.

"It's for his own good," Janet put in.

"Hoopla Janet!" Bert exclaimed.

"Bert! Sweetie!" Janet turned.

The doctors and Bert started clapping and cheering. Bert and Janet walked away from the group a little.

"The patient was in great danger of doing himself harm," Cosmo said, entering the cage.

Nation followed with Harry and Emily.

"We only want what's best for him," Nation tried to explain. "As parents you _must _understand."

"No," Harry replied. "No we don't, Brad doesn't need to be trussed up like a turkey. There are drugs to keep him quiet."

"We used them," Nation smiled, hands in pockets. "All of them."

"And none of them worked?" Emily asked.

"No," Nation shook her head.

"Then double the strength," Harry suggested.

"We did," Nation replied.

"We know our job," Cosmo said, pressing his stethoscope to Brad's forehead and neck.

"And we also know how you feel," Nation tried to sympathise. "We're not strangers to confusion."

"Well, I am, God damn it!" Harry turned to his daughter. "You trust Brad with this.. crowd-pleaser!"

Cosmo and Nation smiled as they walked out of the cage, Cosmo started to circle around it.

"_I'm not a locum with motive to suture myself,_

_I've been a cynic for too many years._

_Playing doctor and nursey can be good for your health._

_I've seen clinics with those gimmicks in Tangiers._"

He reached Nation, who was standing on the door, and pushed her forward. She sung on the door, closing it with a click. She sung as she circled in the opposite direction to her brother.

"_But if you open your heart to a smooth operator,_

_He'll take you for all that you've got._

_He'll hand you a curse that will be with you later,_

_It'll shake you the way he takes off._

_Like a shot._"

"_You need a bit of..._" Cosmo snatched Bert's cane from him, snapping it faith healer style.

"_Ooh, shock treatment!_" chorused Ricky, Laura and Nation.

"_Gets you jumping like a real live wire._

_You need a bit of..._" Cosmo grinned widely as he sung.

"_Ooh, shock treatment!_" As the chorus sang Nation grabbed Bert's glasses and stamped on them with her foot.

"_So look out Mister,_

_Don't you blow your last resistor,_

_For a vista that'll mystify ya_." Cosmo reached Laura and pushed her gently towards the cage with the cane.

"_You're blinded by romance,_

_you're blinded by science._

_Your condition is critically grave._

_But don't expect mercy from such an alliance,_

_Suspicion, of tradition so new wave._" Laura grinned at the Weiss's from her position halfway up the cage.

"_You need a bit of..._"

"_Ooh, shock treatment!_" They started to pose for photos, taken by Ricky, joining in one at a time.

"_Gets you jumping like a real live wire,_

_You need a bit of..._"

"_Ooh, shock treatment!_"

"_So look out mister,_

_Don't you blow your last resistor,_

_For a sister that'll certify ya! Fire! Fire!_"

"_You need a bit of..._"

"_Ooh, shock treatment!_" Nation and Laura joined in the photos.

"_Gets you jumping like a real live wire,_

_You need a bit of..._"

"_Ooh, shock treatment!_"

"_So look out mister,_

_Don't you blow your last resistor,_

_For a sister that'll certify ya! Fire! Fire! Fire!_"

Laura squealed and everyone started to dance around the cage in a circle. They headed out the door, leaving Brad in the cage alone. Ricky and Laura left for their room, Harry and Emily for 'Happy Homes', and Cosmo, Nation, Bert and Janet headed down to the main set, where 'Faith Factory' was being set up.

Nation and Cosmo were talking to Bert when Ralph approached them.

"Ah, Bert?" he asked. "Could you spare a moment?"

Bert nodded, shoving two jars of drugs into Nation's hands. She grinned at her brother, shaking the pills, and they followed Janet and Macy up the stairs to the dressing room, smiling at the camera crew on their way up.

* * *

_A/N: Well...what do ya think? If you review I'll let you come upstairs for cocktails in the dressing room :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Well I feel loved right now, so many reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, Anne Oying, magentalover(also for chapters 19 and 20) amy-fielding, TRHPS Is My Drug _and_ AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone.__~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Maybe it's not mine but... Hey look! A penguin. haha, you looked :P...What? My clever distraction didn't work? I still don't own it? Damn...  
_

* * *

A few minutes later in the dressing room Nation was mixing cocktails, Cosmo bobbing slightly in time with the music that was playing on a tape deck, Carte Blanche.

"Anything else you'd like?" Macy was asking Janet, a bit thin-lipped.

"Yeah," Janet nodded. "A new carpet. I hate the colour."

Macy nodded and left.

"It's only for one night, Janet," Nation reminded the girl. "Let's not forget who we're doing this for?"

"Who?" Janet asked.

"Brad!" Cosmo reminded her as well.

Janet stole some of the nuts Cosmo was eating out of his hands, "I'm sick of hearing about that emotional cripple. I've got a lot going for me. I'm going places. I'm gonna be someone. I'm gonna win my way into the lives and hearts of people even if I have to kill to do it. I'll make the pathetic little crumbs love me," she paused, thinking.

Nation glanced at Cosmo without moving her head.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here with you. I should be with my people..."

She left the room. Cosmo and Nation exchanged a look. Grinning he passed her some of the pills from the jars Bert gave them. Nation dropped about six into Janet's drink and picked it up, following her onto the balcony, where Janet was.

Nation passed her the drink and told the band, who was standing below, "This is Janet, she's a phenomenon."

Janet drained her glass and sang loudly, "_So if you're looking for a standard_

_To which you can aspire, then babies,_

_Look at me! _

_Wah ho!_

_Look at me!_"

Janet stumbled and Nation reached out, supporting her, "I think you need a little rest."

She led Janet back into the dressing room, and lay her down on the sofa, where she promptly fell asleep. Straightening Nation looked at her brother.

"Megalomania," Cosmo told her.

Nation nodded, agreeing.

"I gotta get those boys," Janet half sung, half mumbled.

Nation and Cosmo glanced over at her before turning to face each other. Nation raised an eyebrow at her brother.

Cosmo shrugged before turning to leave the dressing room, "I'll be in the wardrobe if you need me."

Nation gave her brother a quick kiss goodbye before he left. She began to tidy up in the dressing room, picking up some of the smashed glasses that Janet had kicked around.

"There are games to be played," Janet muttered.

Nation glanced over at Janet again, wondering why she was signing in her sleep, or what in her sleep she could be singing about.

"I need some young blood, I need it now," Janet continued to sing in her sleep.

Nation then wandered back over to Janet, picking up her glass, and the orange slice that had fallen out of it. She bit into the orange, it tasted slightly of the cocktail it had been sitting in.

* * *

Nation was standing outside the dressing room, fiddling through some of the clothes on the rack outside, talking to the costume mistress.

"Why do we have to wear matching outfits for 'Faith Factory'?"

"Because," the mistress, Sally, replied. "It will look better than you and your lot in your green, Bert in his yellow and Macy and Ralph in red. All in white, like Mr. Flavours."

"Farley's never even been on any of our shows, why do we have to go on his, and wear his costumes?"

"It's not your choice Nation," Sally frowned.

"You let Laura change her costume around," Nation pouted.

"Nurse Ansalong _tears _her skirts in half," Sally spat out. "It's not my choice."

"She doesn't like the way the material feels around her knees," Nation defended her friend. "Maybe you could change your material."

Sally was about to reply when someone tapped Nation on the shoulder, and she turned away.

"Dr. McKinley?" it was one of the members of the band.

"Yes?" Nation put her biggest smile back on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Can we see Janet, please?"

Nation shrugged, "It's about time I woke her up."

The band grinned and followed her as far as the door to the dressing room.

Nation held up a hand to stop them, "Let me just make sure she's awake first."

She headed into the room and leaned over the girl, "Janet? Janet?"

Janet's eyes fluttered open.

"Wake up Janet." Nation stood up straight and grinned at her, "You've got guests! You can come in now!"

Nation walked away, letting the band in. She made way down to the wardrobe where Cosmo was waiting for her. They pulled on their 'Faith Factory' medical outfits, then as everyone else finished getting dressed they handed out some stethoscopes, skipping back to their spot in the room. In the aisle next to them they could hear Janet's parents singing.

"_Like a virgin with an urgin' in a surgery,_

_I'll be swinging, I'll be bringing out the nurse in me,_" Emily began.

Harry joined in, "_The art will start when I play my part,_

_As a healer who will steal your heart._"

They sang a duet, "_Oh, look what I did to my id,_

_Look what I did to my id!"_

Cosmo grinned, snapping on a glove, "_With neurosis in profusion,_"

Nation tugged on her own glove, "_And psychosis in your soul_."

"_Eliminate confusion_," Cosmo sang.

"_And hide inside a brand new role_," they both swung their arms, walking over to the edge of the wardrobe.

Macy sung, "_Like a good time girl I'm gonna try some new tricks._"

"_This could be the start of a whole new career,_" Ralph noted.

"_Got a deep plum lipstick and some therapeutics,_" Macy sang.

"_This could take us to a town that's nowhere near here,_" Ralph put in as they marched over to join Harry and Emily.

Laura ripped the bottom half off her skirt, swinging and throwing it away, "_Got the hot flush symptoms and I'm feeling sneaky._"

"_Young male intern, tall and handsome_," Ricky preened in the mirror.

"_Got my hem so high they'll say I'm being cheeky_," Laura lifted said hem and hurried to join the others.

"_With legs like mine I'm really made for dancing_," Ricky kicked a leg high in the air and then grabbed a mirror.

Ricky, Laura, Harry, Emily, Macy and Ralph started dancing with their mirrors, singing out, "_Oh whoa ho ho! Ah hey, hey, hey!_"

They lined up their mirrors, dancing in front.

Cosmo and Nation made their way between the people and their mirrors, singing,

"_When heavens in the music,_

_Hell is in control,_

_The angels got the voices,_

_But the devil's got the rock and roll_!" Cosmo spun Nation around and they started to dance.

The others started dancing as well, all singing,

"_We may look like we're phony medics,_

_But we took our look from a book of Frederick's._

_Oh, look what I did to my id- kid!_

_Look what I did to my id!"_

They all struck a pose.

Cosmo grabbed Nation's hand and pulled her out of the pose, "Come on, we better help Janet get ready."

Nation tripped over Laura on the way out of the pose.

"Ow!" she squealed.

"Oh no!" Nation bent down to help her up. "I'm so sorry Laura, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Nat," Laura accepted the help, then helped Ricky to his feet as the others walked away.

"Nation!" Cosmo called impatiently from the door.

"Coming Mac!" Nation called over her shoulder. "I didn't hurt you did I Laura?"

"No, no," Laura shook her head and gave Nation a little push towards her brother. "Stop being such a mom, Cosmo's waiting."

Nation pulled a face at Laura, causing her to laugh, before following Cosmo back to the dressing room.

* * *

"Oh Brad," Janet mumbled for the hundredth time since they came in.

"He's an emotional crippled, remember?" Nation rolled her eyes impatiently. "Even he wouldn't want to see you like this."

Cosmo continued to rub Janet's shoulders. Nation could hear Ralph arguing with Neely by the door.

"How is she?" Ralph asked them, after getting rid of Neely.

Nation shrugged.

"Come on! I just got word Farley's expecting her any minute," Ralph turned to Oscar and Glish, who sat on the dressing room table. "You guys get yer asses in front of those cameras and try and earn yourselves a reputation. Okay? Move!"

Ralph left in a hurry.

Oscar put some pills on the table, "For you Janet, they'll make you feel real good."

"Yeah," Glish agreed on his way out.

Nation picked up the pills and examined them, she threw them over her shoulder, "Amateurs."

She pushed Janet's head back and tipped a handful of pills from her own pocket into Janet's mouth.

Cosmo then left to go to a meeting Farley had called. Nation managed to get Janet into her dress, and do her make up and hair, topping the look with a hat, then left for the meeting herself.

* * *

When she arrived at the meeting Farley, Neely and her crew, Cosmo and Bert were already their, drinking, and Farley was puffing on a cigar.

He looked up when she pushed open the door, "Ah, Nation, nice of you to join us."

Nation rolled her eyes and walked around the table, sitting in the empty spot next to Cosmo.

"I was just telling your brother how Dentonvale's ratings have gone up since you put the Majors on it," Farley grinned.

"Uh huh," Nation pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit up. "That's good."

Farley held out a bottle of champagne to her, "Drink?"

She nodded eagerly and he passed her a glass. Gulping down most of it she sighed.

"Nervous about the show tonight?" Farley asked.

Nation shrugged, "If Janet plays nice it will all go well."

"Is there a chance that Janet _won't _play nice?" Farley looked concerned.

"She's just been being a little..." Cosmo paused. "Overwhelming lately."

"You drug her?" Farley asked.

Nation nodded honestly. Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Farley asked. "What for?"

"She wasn't sleeping well," Nation shrugged again lying. "It was for her own good."

Macy and Ralph walked into the room.

"Macy, Ralph, welcome," Farley offered them drinks.

Ralph lit up his own cigarette, nodding at Nation who took a puff of her own.

"So Farley?" Neely asked. "Why did you choose Janet as Miss Mental Health?"

"She represents everything our customers want," Farley replied, smiling at the cameras. "Innocence, decency, and the illusion of a happy ending."

They applauded, then stopped as Farley continued.

"And behind her image take-away-therapy will thrive, in the capable hands of two, great, ethical intellects, operating on the frontiers of medical science- Mac and Nation."

The pair grinned as they were applauded, Nation taking Bert's hand.

"Under the firm guidance," added Farley. "Of a great survivor in the treacherous sea of diplomacy, our own Bert Schnick."

Bert kissed Nation's hand and she pulled it back as the applause filled her ears. Cosmo, Nation, Ralph and Bert went to drink and chat and smoke in the corner while Neely finished her interview. Everyone paused when Macy let Janet into the room, and Nation crossed her fingers, praying that all would go well as Janet made a comparison that no-one else had yet to make.

"Brad?"

* * *

_A/N: If you review I'll let Nation eat a lemon off your thigh :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is a much, much shorter chapter than usual. I mean I've gone from between 2000-3000 words per chapter to this pitiful 669 word chapter. But that's okay because guess what the next chapter has? That's right! Pregnant-Nation! Aren't you all just absolutely excited now? Anyway, I have a question for you so that I can start plan a few of the upcoming chapters. What do you want to see while Nation is pregnant? Anything you want and I can put it in, and I'll try and put it all in. And just to extend on that, but less urgent than the first question, what do you want to see of the child's life growing up? That is all, now read on this pitifully short chapter and expect a longer one once you guys send me some awesome ideas :) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _opheliafrump, Anne Oying, magentalover _and_ AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone.__~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Maybe it's not mine but... Hey look! A penguin. haha, you looked :P...What? My clever distraction didn't work? I still don't own it? Damn...  
_

* * *

"...and here she is!" Ralph shouted to the audience. "Denton's own! America's pride! Janet, the sensation of the planet! We bring you... MISS MENTAL HEALTH!"

Nation stepped up to the microphone as Janet walked to join them on the stage, "Isn't she lovely? She walks in beauty..."

"We love you baby!" she heard Emily shout.

"We all love Janet," Nation grinned. "Who do we love?"

"Janet!" the audience called back.

"The dress Janet is wearing has been given by Crème de la Crème Modes of Downtown Denton, and we've been asked that you take note of the individual styling and exquisite tailoring... This is just one of the many gifts that has been so freely and generously given to Janet, the first of, we hope, many Miss Mental Healths...!"

She then tuned out for the rest of the announcements, clapping when everyone else did. Until, that is, Brad jumped out of the wall, followed by Judge Wright and Betty. She screamed and backed up, crashing into her brother.

"Seducer!" Brad declared, facing Farley.

"And who are you, sir?" Farley asked.

"You're twin brother!" Brad said defiantly. "And your accuser!"

"Brad!" Janet exclaimed.

"Arrest that man!" Cosmo cried. "He's committed to our care!"

"I never signed the contract!" Janet told him.

Cosmo glared at Nation, who just shrugged.

"He's not going anywhere," Janet concluded.

"To revenge your twin you tried to abuse her," the Judge glared at Farley.

"A ridiculous accusation! You force me to refuse her," Farley replied.

"Then why did you choose her?" Brad asked.

"Because of you sir," Farley said.

What seemed to be a sort of staring contest then took place between the brothers, and if Nation didn't know any better she would have thought that they were talking to each other in their heads.

"Take no notice of this man," Farley ordered suddenly. "He's mad!"

"I'm as sane as you are," Brad spluttered. "Saner!"

Cosmo grabbed the microphone, "And he was only with is for one day!"

The audience laughed.

Ralph took the mike, "I hope Mr. Flavours will accept apologies on behalf of Denton, for this unfortunate incident. It seems everyone want to be related to the great."

"No offence?" Farley spoke loudly. "On the contrary, this is a perfect example of what we're here to combat."

All eyes turned to Janet. She helped Brad to his feet.

"Out!" Farley pointed. "Out! Out!"

Everyone else started to shout out and point as well, as Officer Parker led Brad, Janet, Judge Wright and Betty away, locking them up in the office.

"See how we got rid of that dirty little dish, that's the way we're going to put the rest of our house in order. Including the upstairs!" Farley then pointed to Macy, "Would you care to join me up here and help us inaugurate the Farley Flavours 'Faith Factory', transmitting from coast to coast and from continent to continent...step up please, Miss...?"

"Macy," Macy smiled. "Macy Struthers."

"This could be worse than the old series," Nation mumbled to Cosmo.

"In the old series we didn't have a convertible," Cosmo showed her the keys and she cheered now for a different reason.

They followed Farley off stage and started to hand our Dentonvale straitjackets. Once all were gone they headed to their office with everyone else to celebrate.

Once everyone had a glass of wine they started to sing,

_"Denton! Denton! You've got no pretension, you're where the heart is, you're okay! _

_Denton! Denton! I'd just like to mention,_

_You're the acceptable face_

_Of the human race_

_You're Denton! Denton! USA!"_

Everyone ran around the room, throwing papers from the filinf cabinets. Nation and Laura moaned at first, knowint they'd have to clean it up, but quickly got into things, and ended up throwing most of the paper.

* * *

_A/N: _If you review you can have your very own Dentonvale straightjacket!


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Here we go guys! I hope you're all really excited about this chapter! I know I am. Thank you so much to everyone who sent in suggestions, I'm still open to more if you got 'em :) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _Anne Oying, opheliafrump, amy-fielding _and_ AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone.__~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Maybe it's not mine but... Hey look! A hippo. haha, you looked :P...What? My clever distraction didn't work? I still don't own it? Damn...  
_

* * *

That night Cosmo helped Nation cook the evening meal. Sort of. Well, he said he was helping, but he was really just sitting on a stool talking to his sister.

"Hopefully that's the last time we'll see Brad and Janet," Cosmo said.

Nation nodded miserably, "I just wish they hadn't taken the convertible."

Cosmo laughed and came up behind her, "One day we'll have a convertible of our very own."

Nation leaned into her brother as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She was about to reply when he suddenly swung her around and lay her across the bench in the kitchen, leaning over the top of her, pressing kisses over her.

She giggled, "Cosmo! We can't, not in here. What if someone walks in?"

Cosmo pressed another kiss to her lips, "I locked the door."

"Thank God," Nation knew that now that he had started she couldn't wait until later that night to have him.

She returned his kisses.

* * *

Laura was watching Nation, there was something different about her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Nation noticed the girl watching her and looked up and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me Laura?"

Laura pressed her finger to her mouth in a hushing motion, "Shut up a minute, I'm trying to work something out."

Nation started to look more and more uncomfortable as Laura stared at her. She shifted in her chair, shuffling the papers on her desk. Laura narrowed her eyes, attempting to work out what was different. Then she noticed it. Nation look really healthy, she was practically glowing. Laura smiled triumphantly.

"Got it," she announced.

"Got what?" Nation asked curiously.

"I worked out what's different about you," Laura replied, nodding her head happily.

"Different?" Nation hadn't a clue what the younger woman was talking about. "I look different?"

"Yes," Laura smiled. "In a good way though."

Nation didn't say anything, just looked curiously at Laura then continued shuffling her papers. That is until Laura verbalised her discovery.

"You're pregnant."

Nation's head darted up and she stared wide eyed at Laura, "What?"

"Yup," Laura nodded again. "Definitely pregnant."

Nation started to look worried, "How can you possibly know that? I don't even know that! Don't tell me those bloody pills don't work."

She glanced down at her stomach and ran her hand over it.

"No, you're not showing yet," Laura giggled. "Don't fret, Nat. You're just sort of glowing."

"Glowing?" Nation held a hand in front of her and inspected it.

Laura laughed again, "Not like that Nation. You just look really healthy. Good. Motherly."

Nation pulled a face, "How can you see this?"

Laura shrugged, "I'm a woman. I thought you said before that Transylvanians can tell if they're pregnant?"

"They can," Nation pressed her hand to her stomach again, trying to feel the connection to the child growing inside her that Transylvanian mothers can feel. "It must be those pills Cosmo's got me on. They're making me bloody human."

"Well do you want to take a test or something?" Laura asked. "I can go get you one, it wouldn't be the first time the DTV infirmary has seen me for that reason."

Nation looked up sharply at the younger woman, "You've had pregnancy scares?"

Laura shrugged it off, "It's not like I haven't before, besides, Ricky's young, and fast. Anyway, they were all just false alarms."

"You should have told me," Nation told her. "You didn't have to go through those scares on your own."

Laura flapped a hand, passing the subject, "So do you want me to get you a test, or not?"

Nation sighed, "Okay do it."

Laura grinned and headed to the door, "I'll meet you in the bathroom in ten minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later Nation sat nervously perched on a toilet with the lid down, waiting for Laura to arrive. The door swung open and her young friend entered. Nation stood up.

"Here you go," Laura pulled a little stick out of her breast pocket. "You're lucky I got away with this, the nurse in there is getting sick of me taking these things so she hid them."

"How many have you taken exactly?" Nation asked.

Laura shifted her fit, "A few. Not that many."

Nation raised an eyebrow.

Laura shrugged, "It's not like any of them have been positive."

Nation continued to stare.

"Okay," Laura amended. "One was positive, but it was wrong."

Nation sighed, "Laura, you are allowed to tell me these things."

Laura smiled, "You're going to be a great mom."

"Don't change the subject," Nation narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"See," Laura giggled. "You're being great right now. Do you want to take this test or not? Find out if you _are_ a mom?"

"Not really," Nation replied, but took the test from her friend anyway and shoved her out into the corridor.

Nation quickly took the test and then brought Laura back into the room. The pair sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"How is it that I noticed that you might be preggers before you did?" Laura wanted to know.

Nation shrugged, "I guess I just wasn't thinking about it."

"Have you missed any periods or anything?" Laura paused, then had to ask. "Do Transylvanians even get periods?"

Nation laughed, "Yes we do, we're not that different from humans Laura. And yeah, I missed one, or maybe two. I'm not sure, but I didn't make the connection."

"What will you do if it's positive?" Laura asked.

Nation shrugged, "I'm not sure, it'll be a good thing though. Cosmo will be happy."

"Have you guys been trying?" Laura asked.

Nation shrugged again, "Not trying exactly, we just weren't really using protection. We decided that if it happens, it happens."

"Let fate deal with it?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," Nation smiled. "Something like that."

Nation glanced at her watch, "It's been long enough."

"I thought Transylvanian pregnancy tests took six minutes?"

"Well, Cosmo's got me on those pills which mimic human pregnancies, so I'd assume that the test will take your amount of time, and not mine," Nation stood up and crossed to the counter where she'd left the test.

She picked it up, but didn't look at it.

"Nation?" Laura asked. "Are you pregnant or not?"

Nation shook her head, "I don't know, I'm too afraid to look."

"Do you want me to check for you?" Laura offered.

Nation nodded and passed the test to her friend. A moment later she heard a high pitched gasp and then almost fell over as Laura threw herself at Nation, hugging her tightly.

"Vhat?" Nation accidentally slipped into her old accent as she stumbled.

"Congratulations Nat!" Laura squealed in Nation's ear.

* * *

Nation was waiting for Cosmo in their office. She could hardly wait to tell him her news. He entered and she grinned at him from where she sat on the desk.

Cosmo sighed shaking his head, "What's the point of even having chairs? You never use them."

"I'm pregnant, Cosmo," she told him.

"What?" he was completely taken aback. "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled," Cosmo grinned, then he paused. "Who are we going to say is the father? If we tell the truth they'll know about us."

Nation thought about this for a moment, "We could say Kym visited again. He wouldn't mind us using his name."

Cosmo nodded, it was the easiest solution. He joined Nation on the desk. She wrapped an arm around him.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"A month, maybe two" she grinned. "I only found out this morning."

Cosmo jumped off the desk and offered her a hand off, "Let's go tell Laura, she and Ricky are the only ones who will know I'm the father."

Nation followed him to Laura's room.

* * *

_A/N: Everyone who reviews gets to play with the baby when it's born!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been AWOL the last week, it was production week at my theatre(that's what we call the week where we actually perform our plays) and I've been super busy. I feel sorry for the crew, they have to pack away everything from the play over the next week. Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's basically just people finding out about the pregnancy. I'll try and post more tomorrow if I can. Thank you so much to everyone who sent in suggestions, I'm still open to more if you got 'em :) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _Anne Oying, opheliafrump, TRHPS Is My Drug, KungFuHime 2009, magentalover _and_ AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone. Special thanks to _AriXAmi_ for sending in some suggestions :D~ Angie_

_Oh, and by the way, I was talking to Az (Azzi . Turner) during intermission the other day and she was telling me about this movie, Clue, and how it stars Tim Curry, except she became verbally dyslexic and said Cim Turry instead, so now Kym's new last name is Turry. :P_

_Disclaimer: Maybe it's not mine but... Hey look! A green koala. haha, you looked :P...What? My clever distraction didn't work? I still don't own it? Damn...  
_

* * *

Over the next few weeks the pregnancy ran fairly smoothly, Nation experienced a little morning sickness fairly early on, but it went away after a while. She had secretly (as she still was not ready to tell anyone else at the station) been seeing the DTV doctor, who assured her that everything was going well. Nation and Cosmo had both worried about a miscarriage occurring again, so when the doctor told them that she was past the stage of miscarriage they celebrated. The only things they had to worry about now was telling everyone, and explaining who the father was, and preparing their area of the station to a childproof state. Laura had laughed at them fretting and thrown herself one of the padded walls just to prove the point that the Dentonvale set was near childproof already. Though she got a bruise from the incident she had managed to calm the nervous parents-to-be.

* * *

By the time she was four months along Nation had a small, but visible, baby bump. That's when Bert found out. He'd had his suspicions for a while, he just needed to find out for sure.

"Nation!" he called to her from his 'Marriage Maze' set. "I need your help."

She rolled her eyes at Kirk, who had been providing her with bagels from the past few weeks when she craved them. She walked the short distance to Bert.

"Yes, Bert?"

"Can you reach that?" he pointed up at a boom attached to his stand that he wanted lowered.

"You're taller than me Bert," she pointed out.

"You're heels make you taller than me," Bert told her. "Please?"

She reached up, her, now slightly too tight, shirt riding up over her stomach. She managed to grab the tip of the boom and lower it to Bert's height. She noticed Bert was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You," Bert began. "You.. Are you pregnant?"

Nation laughed as she nodded, "Yes, Bert. I am."

Bert broke into a grin, "Congratulations Nation!"

"Thank you Bert," Nation smiled back at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"When is it due?" Bert asked.

"April."

Bert quickly ran some figures in his head, "You're about four months along?"

Nation nodded.

"You're rather small for four months," he noted.

She nodded again, "Mac believes that I will get a lot bigger soon."

"Who's the father?" Bert wanted to know.

"Do you remember Kym?"

"Your friend from your home town?" Bert checked.

Nation nodded, "He visited a while back, things got intimate."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes," Nation replied. "He has his own family though, I told him not to worry about it. Cosmo can always be a father figure for it."

"What will happen to Dentonvale?"

Nation shrugged, "Mac offered that we go off air for a while, but Laura offered to look after it, when I'm busy."

"I'd go for the Ansalong option," Bert told her. "I'd also tell Farley if I were you."

Nation pulled a face, "Now there is one task I don't want to undertake."

"He won't mind, I'm sure."

Nation laughed, "Are we even talking about the same Farley? This is Farley Flavours! All he cares about are ratings, they might go down."

"They could go up," Bert suggested. "Get the audience to guess the sex, or send in name suggestions. People love babies, especially woman."

"I'd still rather not tell him," Nation sighed.

"I'll tell him, if you like?" Bert offered.

"Oh would you?" Nation grabbed his hands.

"Of course," Bert smiled at her. "You are my favourite, after all."

"Thank you so much Bert!"

* * *

There was a knock on their office door and Cosmo and Nation looked up.

"Farley," Cosmo greeted. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Farley ignored Cosmo and turned directly to face Nation, "Nation."

"Yes, Farley?" she smiled at him, she had a feeling that she knew what he wanted.

"A little birdie told me that you're pregnant," he sounded calm.

"Was this little birdie's name Bert Schnick?" Nation asked.

"It was indeed," there was still no emotion in his words. "Was he correct?"

"Yes," Nation nodded. "He was."

"And you're keeping it?"

"It's past the stage of getting rid of it by now," Nation smiled sweetly.

"And what's going to happen to Dentonvale?"

"Nurse Ansalong has offered to take care of it while we are filming," Nation replied. "It's all sorted."

Farley thought about this, "Bert tells me that you and he discussed a bit of audience participation in the situation."

"Bert thought that it might help the ratings," Nation told him.

"Do it," Farley ordered. "If your ratings drop drastically you'll be off the air before you can say 'Dentonvale'."

Nation nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Nation was sitting in the one of the audience chairs, waiting for Laura to come and help her revise the script for the next episode of 'Dentonvale'. Ralph came up and joined her.

"Hi Nation," he greeted sitting down next to her.

"Hello, Ralph," she smiled back at him. "Have you seen Laura?"

"Ansalong?" Ralph shook his head. "No, not since yesterday."

He pulled a cigarette packet out of his pocket, he held it out to her, offering one.

"No thank you," she refused the offer. "I don't smoke."

"I saw you smoking just a few weeks ago, did you quit?" Ralph asked.

He lit up. She snatched the cigarette out of his hand and stubbed it out.

"I'd appreciate you didn't smoke around me," she told him, passing back the stub.

"Why not?" then it clicked. "Oh. Oh! Really?"

She nodded.

"Who with?" Ralph wanted to know. "Not Bert?"

"No," Nation laughed. "Not Bert, my old school friend, Kym."

"Is he going to help?"

"I told him not to," Nation smiled at Bert. "I've got Cosmo to help me."

* * *

_A/N: If you review you can help Laura look after the baby :D_

_2ndA/N: For those of you who don't know a 'boom' is a long metal pole with a microphone attatched to the end, used in film and television_


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: I'm so, so, so sorry. I honestly meant to post again sooner, but I've been so sick this past week and I've felt so miserable I can barely move. But anyway the medication finally quicked in and I'm all healthy and well again, so here's the next chapter, and I'll try and get the next one up as fast as I you so much to everyone who sent in suggestions, I'm still open to more if you got 'em :) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _Anne Oying, opheliafrump, Erie, KungFuHime 2009, _and_ AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone. Special thanks to _AriXAmi_ for sending in some suggestions :D~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: Well, maybe I don't own it, but I do own several books, the DVD, a pair of socks and a sweatshirt. That kind of counts right? No? Oh well, worth a shot_

* * *

The months passed slowly, with a lot of complaint from Nation, who was wishing that it could have lasted only nine days, and it would be over already. Apparently the baby was well accepted by Denton, the ratings going up by quite a substantial amount. Dentonvale had done several live shows now, with a studio-audience, because people wanted to see her in the flesh. Nearing the end of the seventh month DTV threw her a party. Laura organised her a surprise baby shower. It wasn't hard, Nation was very absent minded lately. Though Laura planned the party Bert was in charge of the guest list, and initiated a competition for two lucky Dentonians to come to the party and meet Nation. Cosmo also had a small say in the guest list, insisting that Sally not come, Nation didn't really get on with the woman. On the day on the party he stole her necklace.

"Mac?" she said, rummaging through her drawers. "Have you seen my necklace, the one that has the Kym-charm on it?"

"Umm, no, I haven't," Cosmo lied. "Maybe you left it in the bathroom?"

"Maybe..." Nation wandered off, and Cosmo knew she wouldn't be back for at least half an hour.

He pulled her necklace out of his pocket and fiddled with it until a bright light enveloped him and he disappeared.

Thankfully it was night on Transsexual (well, more 'night' than it usually is), and everyone was asleep. He appeared in a bedroom. He looked at the bed, there were two sleeping figures on it. He examined them carefully in the dark and picked out which one was Kym. He shook them gently awake.

"Gaye?" he mumbled. "What's up?"

"Kym," Cosmo whispered. "It's Cosmo, I need your help."

"Cosmo?" Kym opened his eyes. "Oh, Cosmo. Yeah, sorry, forgot your name. How's Gen...Nation?"

"Good, she's going to want to see you, can you come back with me?"

"Sure," Kym fiddled with his necklace. "You're going to have to reverse your settings to return, then I'll lock onto your signal."

Cosmo nodded, and was once again enveloped in the bright light.

Moments later he was back in the room he shared with his sister, and a few seconds after that he was joined by Kym.

"So why does Nation want to see me?" Kym asked.

"She pregnant," Cosmo told him with a grin.

"Congratulations Cosmo," Kym grinned too. "That's great news, how many days to go?"

"She's on these pills that slow it down, she has two months left."

"That long?" Kym pulled a face. "Poor Nation, she's never liked waiting."

"I know, she's been almost constantly complaining," Cosmo paused. "The point is that Laura, our human that sticks with us, has planned a party, and I know she would love to have you at the party."

"Sure, I'll come to the party," Kym smiled. "I'd love to come."

"I'm just going to warn you," Cosmo grimaced. "We've told everyone you are the father, because incest is frowned upon quite greatly on this planet. She said that she told you not to worry about it, and that she could do it on her own, but they might not like you."

"That's fine," Kym nodded. "They don't need to like me, I can't say that I like them all that much."

* * *

Nation was still wandering around looking for her necklace when Laura came to get her to come to the party.

"Nation!" she shouted, bursting into the Terminal Ward, where Nation was searching around on the benches.

"Laura!" Nation jumped. "What?"

"Sorry," Laura giggled. "I was wondering what you were doing."

"I'm looking for my necklace," Nation replied.

"Have you checked the dressing room?"

Nation groaned, "Urgh, stairs. No, I haven't checked."

"Come on," Laura gestured. "I'll help you up the stairs if you like."

"Thanks Laura," Nation followed the girl to the dressing room.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as the door opened.

Nation started to laugh really hard. Cosmo rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as everyone looked on with concern.

She nodded through her laughter. Once she had calmed down enough the party got started. When her eyes had been wiped from the tears she had created during her laughing she noticed her friend.

"Kym!" she exclaimed running over to him.

It was at this point that everyone else noticed who the man was and started sending death glares at him.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked him.

"Great," he grinned. "Look at you, you look fabulous."

"Thanks Kym," she hugged him.

Bert walked over to him, "Hello Kym," he greeted stiffly.

"Bert, right?" Kym checked. "Weren't you blind?"

Bert nodded, "I got better. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kym glanced at Nation, who shrugged, already distracted by a bagel tray that was on the other side of the room. Kym followed Bert to the corner of the room.

"How could you just leave her?" he hissed at him. "She needed you."

"She told me to leave her," Kym replied calmly. "She wanted to do it on her own."

"I don't really think she knows what she wants," Bert told him. "I think that she does need you there for her, and she wants you there."

"Why don't you ask her, Nation is the most brutally honest person I know, she'll tell you the truth."

Bert gave Kym a final glare before walking back over to Nation, who was sitting on the sofa, talking to Kirk.

"Nation?" Bert interrupted.

"I'll go," Kirk left.

"Yes, Bert dear?" Nation smiled at her friend. "Are you playing nice with Kym?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Bert said. "Do you think that you need him, during this time?"

"No," Nation shook her head. "Kym has other priorities in his life. Besides, I have Cosmo. He's always been there for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Nation nodded, "Now can you fetch Kym for me, I want to catch up with him a bit."

* * *

"Oh, Kym, I wish you didn't have to leave," Nation hugged her friend.

"I'll see you again some time Nation," Kym assured her. "And I can meet this little guy."

He placed a hand gently on he stomach.

"I hope I can meet your little boy one day, he must be at least four by now?"

"He's five, turned five yesterday."

"Ooh," Nation's face dropped. "That means it's been exactly five years since I've been home."

Kym got an idea, "Come back with me, just for a few minutes, you can meet my son, and see Transsexual again."

Nation nodded eagerly, "Oh yes!"

* * *

_A/N: If you review you can help name the baby :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. I've just been a bit lazy, and (all you people in colder countries than Australia will think I'm a wimp) the past two days have been freezing, and by freezing I mean less than 14 celcius, which is like freezing to me when I'm used to about 35celcius and above. And my dog's stolen my lap for warmth, so my laptop's feeling a bit rejected right now. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and, jsut coz I feel so bad I'm gonna post another chapter, and that one will be really short, but forgive me please. It would be great if you could review to both new chapters, but you don't have to. Thank you so much to everyone who sent in suggestions, I'm still open to more if you got 'em :) Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, _Anne Oying, opheliafrump, magentalover, livi harkness, KungFuHime 2009, _and_ AriXAmi _they were all so wonderful, thank you everyone. And in answer to your question _magentalover_transporting (in this manner) is perfectly safe for pregnant women, when Kym designed it he still loved Magenta, and made it perfectly safe in all aspects. Also I'd just like to apologise for my lack of review replies. I know I promised to reply to all reviews, but I keep almost giving things away, so sorry about that.~ Angie_

_Disclaimer: It's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine. Okay, no, it's not mine, I'm a terrible liar._

* * *

They both appeared in Kym's bedroom. The light woke up Gaye, Kym's sole mate.

"Kym?" she mumbled. "Turn off the light."

"Sorry," Kym apologised. "Gaye, I want you to meet my best friend from school."

Gaye looked at Nation, "Hello."

"Hi," Nation grinned shyly. "I'm Magenta."

"Magenta?" Gaye looked at Kym. "As in Magenta Adams, as in the woman charged with the murder of the prince?"

Kym nodded, "Yes, please don't let anyone know you've seen her. She's been away from Transsexual for five years, and she wanted to see it again, and to meet our son."

"I don't want a criminal to be anywhere near my son," Gaye glared at Magenta.

"I didn't do it," Magenta replied honestly. "My brother killed Frank."

"Then why are you on the run?" Gaye wanted to know.

Kym answered for her, "Magenta and Riff Raff are sole mates, they have been since Magenta was eighteen."

"I take it that his your brother's child then?" Gaye gestured to Magenta's abdomen.

She nodded, "Yes, but don't hold that against it, for it's father being a murderer. It can't help that."

Gaye thought for a moment, then nodded, "I won't say anything, you can see my son."

"Thank you," Magenta smiled. "I vould really like to see him."

"So how many days to you have left?"

Magenta decided not to tell her about the pills, just in case, "This is my seventh day."

"So any time from tomorrow then?" Gaye asked.

Magenta nodded, "Can I please see McKinley now?"

Kym took her arm and dragged her out of the room, "Sorry about Gaye, she was quite fond of the prince."

"I remember her from Frank's party," Magenta told him. "She's the vun who spilled a whole bowl of drink for me to mop up."

Kym laughed, "It's amazing what you retain, Gents, it really is."

"I remember the cause of every mess I had to clean up as a domestic," Magenta grinned.

Kym opened the door to a room, revealing a bed with a small sleeping child in it. He gently shook the child awake.

"McKinley," he whispered softly. "Wake up."

"Dad?" McKinley mumbled. "It's too early to wake up. G'way."

"I want you to meet someone," Kym told his son.

"Who?" McKinley asked. "Do I have to?"

Kym looked up at Magenta, "I swear, this kid is as stubborn as you were at that age."

Magenta laughed.

McKinley looked up at her, "Who are you?"

Kym answered, "This is Magenta, she's my best friend."

"Hi Magenta," McKinley waved at her.

She waved back, "Hi Mac."

"Mac?" he asked. "My names' not Mac, it's McKinley."

Magenta nodded, "Sorry, my brother's called McKinley as vell, I call him Mac."

McKinley thought about this, "That's okay, you can call me Mac if you like."

"Can I call you Mac?" Kym asked.

"No, dad," McKinley shook his little head. "Only Magenta can call me Mac." he turned to her. "Why is your tummy so big?"

"Magenta is having a baby, soon she'll have a kid, and maybe you can play with them one day," Kym explained.

"Cool," McKinley grinned. "I like playing. Do you want to play a game with me Magenta?"

"Vhat game?" Magenta asked.

"Catch?"

"Can ve play outside?" Magenta asked, almost too eagerly.

"Sure," McKinley jumped up and grabbed a ball from his floor, running outside.

Magenta followed at a slower pace. She took her step to the outside slowly, breathing in the cool air, taking in the sight of the moonlight on the soft grass. She pulled off her shoes and set her feet on the grass. McKinley threw the ball to her. As they played he talked to her, Kym watching from the porch.

"How come you're dressed like a nurse?"

"I'm a neuroscientist," she told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's kind of like a brain doctor," Magenta explained.

"Have you ever gotten to hold a brain?"

"Yeah," Magenta nodded. "I have."

"Was it squishy?"

* * *

_A/N: Still looking for more baby name suggestions. Also, if you review you can join in on McKinley and Magenta's game._


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: Tiny-mini-short chapter, for your reading pleasure__.~ Angie_

_Disclaimer:Yeah... I don't own it_

* * *

It was nearly four hours later, the time now three in the morning, when Nation returned back to the DTV studio. She headed down the corridors to find Kirk, she was in desperate need of a bagel. Kirk's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hey!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Mac! Bert! Everyone! You can stop looking I found her!"

"Kirk?" Nation grinned at him curiously. "What's going on? And can I have a bagel?"

He passed her a bagel and told her, "No-one's seen you for hours, we've been looking everywhere, everyone was really worried."

"Oh no," Nation put a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise."

Within a minute Kirk's coffee cart was surrounded by everyone from all of DTV.

"Nation, where were you?" Bert was the first to ask.

"We've been so worried," Cosmo wrapped his sister into a hug. "We thought something had happened."

"I thought you'd gone off with that Kym fellow," Farley told her.

Nation took a bite of her bagel while she watched everyone talking, and expressing their concern for her.

"Sorry," she said calmly once they'd shut up long enough to listen to her.

"Where were you?" everyone asked, almost at once.

"I went for a walk," Nation shrugged. "Outside."

"Outside the studio?" Farley was shocked. "No-one goes outside the studio."

"I'd noticed that actually," Nation said. "I've never been out before."

"I have," Bert put in, the remembered his was angry with Nation. "You shouldn't have just gone off like that, you should have at least told someone where you were going."

"I'm not a child," Nation finished her bagel. "I can take care of myself. Now I don't know about you all, but I'm going to bed. You two," she pointed at Ralph and Macy. "Will be exhausted when you get up for 'Good Morning Denton'."

Everyone started to leave. Cosmo talked to Nation on their way to their room.

"Where were you really?"

"I went home with Kym," she told him. "I met his son, he's such a sweet little boy, and I met his wife, I don't think she liked me all that much."

* * *

_A/N: Still looking for more baby name suggestions. Also, if you review you can join in on McKinley and Magenta's game._


	29. Chapter 29

_So, this chapter is a lot later than I ever intended it to be. I had a lot of family troubles, then my computer crashed and I couldn't fix it and... well, you get the idea, it's been hard. Anyway, thank you to all of those who have stuck with me (Over 100 reviews! You guys are the best, I can't express my love for you right now) So, to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, thank you: _opheliafrump (_and thank you also for the reminder to post this), _AriXAmi, amy-fielding, Anne Oying, KungFuHime2009, anon, xNightWhispers, spain14, _and also _Nation._ Thank you for sticking by me and I hope you enjoy the rest. I'm not going to promise regular chapters again, but I promise I won't let another three months go by. Anyway, on with the show! :D  
~Ange_

I don't own Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment... or do I? No, no I don't, you're right, I don't.

* * *

Nation rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly. Nearly full term she was very large. And round. Cosmo watched her from where he sat in the corner of the room, sowing together, by hand, a small pair or yellow socks.

"Have you thought at all about names?" he asked her.

Nation glanced over at her brother, "Names?"

"For the baby," Cosmo expanded his sentence. "It's only a few weeks until it'll be born. What will we call it?"

"Hmm," Nation hummed while she thought. "For a boy or a girl?"

Cosmo nodded, "Either."

"What about Kimic?" Nation asked.

"Is that a boy's name or a girl's name?" Cosmo had to ask.

Nation shrugged, "It's a boy's name really, but I think it could go either way."

Cosmo considered it, then shook his head, "No, it sounds too much like Kym. He's all I'd be able to think about every time I said the name."

"Well, do you have any suggestions then?" Nation wanted to know.

"How about Aurora for a girl?" Cosmo asked. "That's a really pretty name."

Nation considered it, "Maybe, it is a very nice name. Oh, I have another one! What about Maria?"

Cosmo shrivelled his nose, "No, they're was a horrible girl at my university called Maria, she teased me relentlessly."

"Well, I like it," Nation bowed her head. "There's a lovely actress called Maria."

"Well, if we are going like that what about Stewart? An actor named Stewart played a part once, and the character was extraordinary."

"No," Nation shook her head quickly. "Remember one of our mother's boyfriend's was named Stewart too?"

The pair shuddered simultaneously as they remembered a horrible, greasy man who always smelled of urine.

"No, not Stewart," Cosmo agreed. "Maybe our child's name should reflect one of our names, like Magenta could be..." Cosmo quickly rearranged the letters in his head. "Name Tag?"

Nation giggled, "While I like the idea of naming our child something special like that, imagine how much it would get teased if we called them Name Tag."

Cosmo smiled weakly, "I suppose you're right. We wouldn't get any good names out of mine either, would we?"

His sister shook her head.

"What about Patricia?" Nation suggested.

"Patricia is a lovely name," Cosmo agreed. "And it sounds like it could suit someone who looks like you."

Nation grinned at her brother, "Then again, I don't know how well it would suit someone that looked like you."

"Maybe we should wait, and name it after we've met it," Cosmo voiced his opinion.

Nation nodded, "Yes, and maybe we should continue our family tradition."

"We said we wouldn't," Cosmo told her. "Right at the beginning we decided not to, to separate ourselves from the rest of our family."

"I know," Nation sighed. "But I think it's kind of nice to name a baby after something that's special about them, not just some name that their parents choose."

Cosmo hugged her, "Alright then, we'll meet it first, then we can give it a name."

Both placed their hands over her belly, feeling the life that was beneath it.

* * *

_If you review I'll let you be one of the first to hold the baby! :D Even before Laura/Columbia!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Another chapter, read away, this is the one you've all been waiting for, so I won't delay it with an overly long author's note. By the way, I'm in a rush right now, so I haven't double checked the chapter, but I will later when I have more time  
__~Ange_

_Not mine. See, short disclaimer too_

* * *

Now in her ninth month Nation was starting to get very impatient, her temper short, and her smile almost gone. Farley was about ready to force her to take a break from 'Dentonvale', because she was being too short fused with all the patients. Ricky, who they had found out in the early stages of the pregnancy had been training, and almost completed his training, as a male midwife at the time that they met him, was getting worried.

"Your due date has come and gone," he told her. "You're nearly two weeks overdue."

Nation didn't really understand what was going on, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, the placenta, and everything else is only designed to last for a limited amount of time, that's nine months, any longer and it begins to start disintegrating," Ricky attempted to explain in words that the woman would understand. "Much longer and your baby won't survive. I'm going to have to induce labour."

"Induce labour?"

Ricky nodded, "I'll give you a dosage of hormones that are supposed to promote the contractions in your uterus, within the next twenty four hours you should go into labour."

Nation swallowed down the nervous lump in her throat, "Okay, I'm ready."

Ricky gave her the hormones and sent Nation off with Cosmo to finish of their days work.

* * *

A few hours later and a new patient had just arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Hartley, and what is it that seems to be the problem?" Cosmo greeted.

"It's my son," Mrs. Hartley moaned. "He's a mute, he hasn't ever spoken a word."

"Well, we can help him," Cosmo grinned. "If anyone can, we can."

There was a grinding sound in the silence that followed, Nation was gritting her teeth.

Mrs. Hartley continued, "I'd love to hear his voice, I've always wanted to hear him tell me he loves me..." she paused. "Is she okay?"

Cosmo glanced briefly at Nation, "Yes, she's fine."

Mrs. Hartley shrugged, "Okay. I feel as though I've missed out on so much since... Are you sure she's okay?"

Cosmo glared at Nation, "Stop that."

She stuck her tongue between her teeth to show him that she was stopping.

"Thank you," Cosmo turned back to Mrs. Hartley. "There's just a few formalities to undergo, a contract to be signed, if you will?"

"Of course," Mrs. Hartley reached for the form, then, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Nation, shut up!" Cosmo scolded her. "We'll cut to a commercial break while you sign the contract Mrs. Hartley."

He turned to Nation, "Why are you doing that?"

Nation shrugged, "I didn't mean to."

"You're spoiling the show, Farley's going to put you off the air soon," he told her.

"Sorry," she pulled a face. "I'll stop."

"And we're rolling," the cameraman told them.

"Here you are," Mrs. Hartley handed the form back to Cosmo.

Nation suddenly grabbed his arm, "Riff!"

Cosmo glared at her as the door burst open revealing Farley.

"What is with you, today Nation?" he asked. "You're going to take Dentonvale to the bottom of the ratings list!"

Nation was opening and closing her mouth at a rapid pace.

"Nation, what's wrong?" Cosmo asked.

She turned to look at him with a scared look on her face, "My water just broke."

Cosmo's face paled and he quickly checked under the table, "Oh God."

"I think I'll come back later," Mrs. Hartley backed out of the room, taking her son with her.

"Should we cut?" the cameraman asked.

"No, keep rolling," Farley instructed. "This is what the viewers have been waiting for."

"You want me to bloody do this on camera?" Nation screeched.

"We'll have some footage of the birth, and footage of people waiting in the corridors, it'll be great," Farley grinned, patting her on the shoulder. "How long do you think it'll be until the contractions start?"

"How the hell should I bloody know?" Nation gave him her best Magenta glare. "I've never done this before."

Farley turned to the camera, "I have a feeling we're going to be bleeping out a lot of words today." he joked.

"I'll fucking bleep you," Nation muttered.

Cosmo only just managed to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

Nation ended up being followed by camera's for the next eight hours until her first contraction hit her. She keeled over, not expecting it, and almost choked on her bagel.

"Oh God!"

One of the cameramen left his camera and rushed over to help her up, "You okay Dr. McKinley?"

"No," she replied. "That hurts."

"Do you want me to get someone for you?" he asked.

Nation shook her head, "It's alright, I'm fine now, I'll go find Mac."

She polished off the rest of her bagel on her way to the Dentonvale set. On her way she bumped into Macy.

"Hi Nation," she grinned. "Bert just told me your water broke earlier today. How are you?"

Nation grinned back, "Just had my first contraction, so we're looking good now."

"This is your first, isn't it?" Macy asked with a smile.

"Yes," Nation nodded.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Macy wanted to know. "I haven't really heard you discussing it yet?"

"Umm, no," she shook her head. "Not really, we want to meet it first. That's how our family works, you name your child after something significant about them."

"What were you named for?"

Nation was about to reply with 'my hair' when she remembered she wasn't Magenta any more, and quickly lied, "I was born in a plane."

"And Cosmo?"

"At an observatory," she lied. "Our mother was a... international astronomer."

"Sounds interesting," Macy smiled, wondering if this was the truth or not.

Nation suddenly reached out and grabbed Macy, pushing her nails into the flesh of her arms.

"Argh!" both woman screamed.

Macy rubbed her arms, "What was that?"

"Sorry, sorry," Nation apologised, pulling out a tissue and a pain killer from her pocket.

She passed the pill to Macy, and started to gently wipe down the small trickles of blood that came from the dents in the woman's arms.

"Don't worry about me," Macy pushed Nation away slightly. "How long was it since the last contraction?"

Nation shrugged, "Maybe twenty minutes?"

"Is that all?" Macy started to look a little panicked. "That baby is coming really quickly Nation. You need to go and find that brother of yours."

"Really?" Nation asked. "So twenty minutes isn't normal?"

Macy rolled her eyes and grabbed the woman, practically dragging her down the corridors to a room that had been set up a few weeks ago for her to give birth. It had all the proper equipment and a nice bed, with lots of pillows, as well as a shower in the corner, in case she decided she wanted that. There was even a little spa in the other corner, in case she changed her mind and wanted a water birth.

"Get on the bed," Macy ordered. "I'll get Mac."

"Could you get Laura too, and Ricky?" Nation wanted her friend, and her midwife.

Macy left Nation on her own, with the camera crew. A few minutes, and one contraction later Cosmo, Laura and Ricky burst into the room, Farley hot on their heels.

Farley stood in front of the cameras and grinned, "We're about to begin the birth, so stay tuned viewers."

Nation screamed as another contraction coursed through her body. Ricky bobbed down in front of her.

"Concentrate on my face, Nation," he told her.

Nation stared at him, and the world stopped spinning slightly as her focus was regained. She took in a deep breath and lay down on the bed.

"Okay," she told them. "I'm ready now, get it out of me."

Ricky laughed, "Sorry, Nation. That's not the way it works. You've got to wait for _it _to be ready to come out. Now tell me, how many contractions have you had so far?"

"Maybe four?"

"Four!" the other occupants of the room were shocked.

"And they're already how close?" Ricky asked.

"About six minutes," Nation replied. "Is that good, or bad? What's it mean?"

"It just means that this should be really quick," Ricky told her. "Mac? Could you check how dilated she is?"

Cosmo lifted up her dress and checked, "Seven centimetres."

"Okay," Ricky nodded. "You've still got a bit of a wait yet, Nation."

* * *

They spent the next hour waiting for her to get to ten centimetres, and taking turns letting her squeeze their hands through her contractions. All hands were purple by the time Ricky announced that she was ready.

"Okay, Nation," he grinned at her. "With your next contraction I need you to push, okay?"

"How do I push?" she asked.

Ricky paused, "I'm not quite sure, I think it's natural though, so you should be able to work it out."

"Holy-!" Nation started to shout as the next contraction ran through her.

Once she had stopped screaming Ricky asked her,

"Did you push?"

Nation shook her head, panting, "No, sorry, I forgot."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, vhoops," her voice had returned to her original accent. "I'll remember next time, don't vorry."

Cosmo gave her a look, but she didn't understand why, and therefore did not put on her new accent.

"Can ve get Farley and the camera's out of her now?" she asked. "Please, I don't vant anyvun here who doesn't need to be."

The camera crew left immediately, Farley followed shortly after that, glaring at Nation for banishing him. She gave him the finger.

"You dropped your accent," Cosmo told her.

"I didn't mean too," she tried to put her new one on again, but had trouble so just left it as her natural one. "I doesn't matter now that the cameras are gone, right?"

He shrugged, "I guess not."

"Great," with that all three slipped back to their own voices.

"How are ya feeling?" Columbia asked her friend.

"Like a big pile of shit," Magenta grinned at her. "Missed you Columbia."

"I missed ya too, Mags," Columbia grinned, pleased at hearing someone use her old stage name again.

"Missed you too Riff Raff," they grinned at him, then started to giggle.

It had been so long since they had any fun, the way they used to, Magenta and Columbia, annoying Riff Raff together.

Riff Raff glared at them, but his gaze immediately softened as Magenta screeched out again, yelling out a string of words, and grunts.

"!"

She finally stopped screaming and started gasping.

"Did you push that time?" Ricky asked.

"Do you really think I'd forget again?" Magenta gave him her best glare, glad to use it and actually _be _Magenta.

"Good girl," Ricky ignored her glare and bent down, pushing her dress so that the hem was just under her breasts.

"Feeling completely vulnerable right now," she told him.

"Sorry, Nation," Ricky apologised. "Gotta do it though."

"Call me Magenta," she ordered. "Just until everyone else comes, I vant to be myself."

She let out another screech, this time with out the vocabulary, just screaming.

"I can see the head!" Riff Raff cheered. "Come on Genta, you're nearly there!"

She screamed again, "Oh God, that bloody fucking hurts!"

"One more," Riff Raff, Ricky and Columbia told her.

"Do I have to?" she panted. "Can't someone take over for me?"

"Come on, Magenta,' Riff Riff said soothingly. "Just one more and you'll be done."

She was about to sigh when another contraction hit her, sending her screaming again. She felt something big slip out between her legs and flopped onto her bed, the pillows feeling softer than ever.

"Is it over?" she asked.

They waited for the placenta to come out then Columbia grabbed her hand and told her.

"It's over."

Magenta sighed happily. Riff Raff finished cleaning the child up, and wrapped it in a blanket. The small bundle was crying, but only very softly. He passed it to his sister and silence immediately filled the room.

"What's the verdict, Riff Raff?" Columbia asked. "Mini Riff, or mini Genta?"

"A girl," Riff Raff smiled.

Magenta was stroking the child's arm, grinning more than she ever had in her life, "Vhat are ve going to call her Riff Raff?"

They both looked down at the child. The girl had a small amount of blonde hair, her skin the same deathly pale colour every Transylvanian was born with.

"What about Claudia?" Columbia suggested.

"Lucinda?" Ricky put in.

"I don't vant to give her an Earth name," Magenta said. "Everything else about her life will be a secret, she'll be a hidden treasure. But her name, that's important, I vant her to know it."

"I know," Columbia spoke up softly. "What about Pandora?"

Riff Raff and Magenta looked up at each other. They smiled and looked back down at their daughter.

"Pandora," they said together.

It was Ricky who had to break their little family moment, "We should probably get you cleaned up, Magenta. Farley will be very angry if we don't let him in soon."

The trio sighed and Magenta nodded,

"Columbia? Could you take her?"

"Sure!" the girl beamed as she took the baby from her friend.

Riff Raff and Ricky helped Magenta off the bed and over into the shower. Once she was clean of sweat, blood and everything else Riff Raff helped her into a fresh dress and back into the freshly mad bed. Columbia passed Pandora back to her and then she and Ricky stood flanking the bed, in their usual attentive state. Riff Raff sat down in a chair positioned near the head of the bed.

"Are you ready for the cameras _Nation_?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm ready _Cosmo_," she replied, her best camera smile already plastered onto her face. "Are you ready _Laura_?"

Laura walked over to the door, "Yup."

She pushed it open and stuck her head through, telling the people on the other side, "You can come in now."

Farley led the way, followed by Ralph, Macy and Bert, then the cameras and their operators. Nation lifted her head and smiled for the cameras.

"Well Nation, how was it?" Farley asked with a grin.

"All that matters is it's over now," Nation told him.

"And do we have here a little boy or girl to join the DTV family?" Farley asked.

"A girl," Nation replied.

Everyone cheered, causing the little girl to stir in her sleep. Nation gently stroked her and she settled down almost immediately.

"What did you call her?" Bert asked.

"Pandora," Nation smiled at him.

"Is she meant to be that pale?" Ralph asked, and everyone leaned over to have a look.

"I think you should call someone," Macy said nervously.

"No, no, no," Cosmo said in a hurried voice. "That's normal, our family is always born looking that colour."

"If you are sure.." Macy said slowly.

"We are," the trio said together.

Nation yawned, and asked, "Can you please leave now, I need a little rest."

"Of course, of course," Farley gestured the others leave before facing the cameras. "And so today we welcomed into the world baby Pandora, and we will be giving you regular updates on her progress."

"You will?" Nation asked.

Farley nodded on his way out, "Congratulations Nation."

The trio sighed, then Ricky and Laura left to let Nation sleep.

* * *

_If you review I'll let you be one of the first to hold the baby! :D Even before Laura/Columbia!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Here's a well over due chapter guys! I would have had it up sooner, but I had trouble uploading it (thank you so much _opheliafrump _for helping me fix that) This chapter's really short, and to be honest, it's my least favourite. My lyric writing sucks by the way, but if you listen to 'Lullaby' (from Shock Treatment, if that's not obvious) at the same time it's a little better. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you all! _Anne Oying, opheliafrump, tomboy0219, KungFuHime2009, magentalover, AriXAmi, Mariel(spain14), xNightWhispers, Akane Kuran, MadVIMage_. Expect another chapter within a week!_  
_~Ange_

_RHPS is the property of Richard O'Brien AKA the smartest man EVER, and I make no claim to it._

* * *

On her first night Pandora would not stop crying. Nation covered her head with a pillow while Cosmo tried to calm the girl.

"Please tell me I was never like this."

"You never were," Cosmo sat on the bed, rocking their baby in his arms. "I don't think I ever heard you cry all that much at all."

"So it must have been you who was the crier," Nation said with satisfaction.

"Maybe," Cosmo looked doubtful as his daughter let out another scream.

Their bedroom door opened, revealing Bert, Laura and Ricky, all looking very tired. Nation removed the pillow from her head and sat up, looking at her friends.

"Can you please get her to stop?" Laura begged.

"We're trying," Cosmo told her. "We really are."

"Can you get her to be quiet _before _morning?" Bert asked.

"We're _trying_," Cosmo insisted.

"Here," Nation held out her arms to Cosmo. "Let me try."

Cosmo passed Pandora over to his sister. Nation held the child in her arms, gently swaying her from side to side. She started to sing a Transsexual lullaby,

"_Hush my child, dry your eyes,_

_Please, stop your cries._

_Sleep my dear._

_The moons beam bright,_

_On this cold, dark night_

_Sleep my dear._

_When the morning comes,_

_And it's not far away,_

_I can promise you dear,_

_It'll be a brand new day._"

Mac grinned at her, it was working, the baby was starting to calm down, he joined in,

"_And we can sing and dance and play._"

Nation smiled softly at him and they sung the next part together,

"_If you stop your crying,_

_We can all do as we may._"

Nation continued to sing,

"_Drift into the treacle deep,_

_Slip into it's silent depths_."

"Go to sleep," everyone told the child together.

Pandora started to whimper again and Nation continued in a hurry.

"_With your everything akimbo,_

_Float into the sandman's limbo_."

"_Night night_," Laura chimed, remembering listening to her friend singing this lullaby to her when she couldn't sleep back at the castle.

"Night night," Nation nodded at Laura, grinning.

"_It's time for bye byes,_" Laura continued.

"_It's been a great day thanks a heap._

_Now it's time, for everyone to go to sleep_."

Laura, Cosmo and Nation sung the chorus together,

"_Night night_."

"Night night," Ricky and Bert sung in a bass tone.

"_It's time for bye byes,_

_It's been a great day,_

_Thanks a heap._

_Now it's time,_

_for everyone,_

_to go to sleep_."

The lullaby finished they all looked down at the little girl, she was asleep. Nation carefully stood up and placed the girl gently down into her crib.

"Night night," Laura whispered to Cosmo and Nation as everyone left the room for their own.

* * *

_If you review I'll let them all sing you a lullaby too!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've had it typed up for weeks but I've been so busy with work and family stuff that I haven't had a chance to update. Anyway, I hope you like it, just a bit about Pandora growing up. Sad to say that there's only a max of about five chapters left to come of this story. I'm thinking about adding in some more content to make it last longer. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!__ Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you all! _livi harkness, amy-fieldning, Anne Oying, AriXAmi, KungFuHime2009, opheliafrump, NationGentaObrien, and Akane Kuran_.  
__~Ange_

I do not own the Rocky Horror Picture Show, although Christmas is coming up and Ritz could be really nice and give it to me as a present...

* * *

By the time Pandora was six months old she had been completely taken into the hearts of everyone in Denton, especially those who lived and worked at the DTV studios. She even came with Cosmo and Nation to Dentonvale a few times, but not often as Nation didn't want her around the set too much, in case one of the patients hurt her. Pandora appeared with her mother on Good Morning Denton about once a week, where Macy would spoil the child with new clothes and toys, donated by the public, and talk to Nation about how the child was learning. The child was never alone, having either Laura or Nation with her twentyfour seven. Transylvanian children learned at a faster rate than Earth children, and by the time she was a year old she was speaking almost fluently.

"Nation!" Laura screeched loudly into the baby monitor, knowing Nation would hear her.

Nation was there in a matter of seconds, "Laura? What's wrong?"

Laura pointed at the child, "She learned a new word, and I don't think you'll like it."

"What word?"

Laura leaned closer to Nation, "I don't think I should say it on camera."

Nation made a 'cut' signal to the cameraman, who switched off his camera, Pandora was being filmed nearly all the time, but the crew listened to Nation when she asked them to stop.

"Okay, now, what word was it?" Nation asked.

"Fuck," Laura replied in a conspiratorial tone.

"Oh," Nation didn't look angry or annoyed, or even surprised. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean '_Is that all_'? She's only eleven months old, she shouldn't even have heard that word, let alone be saying it."

"I'm just surprised it took her this long," Nation shrugged, "I was only seven months old when I started using it."

"Really?" Laura asked. "Well, I mean, that's you. This is Pandora, she's a sweet little girl."

"Thanks Laura," Nation rolled her eyes at her friend.

"That's not what I meant," Laura laughed. "And you know it."

"Fuck," Pandora piped up.

Nation laughed, "Farley is going to be so pissed off when her hears her."

Laura started to giggle too, "Oh yeah, I didn't think of that."

Nation picked up her daughter and held her up in the air, "You're a little angel, you know that?"

* * *

"Mom?" Pandora, now at five years of age, tugged at her mother's skirt.

Nation bent down and picked up the girl, simultaneously locking up the cage in the Terminal Ward.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning John," she told the man inside, then carried her daughter out into the corridor. "I've told you not to go into that ward Pandora."

"Sorry mommy," Pandora apologised.

"What do you want sweetie?" Nation asked. "I thought you were with Laura."

"I vas, but she fell asleep, so I left," Pandora replied. "I vanted to be vith you mom."

Pandora had somehow managed to get her mother's Transylvanian accent, Cosmo and Nation had told everyone that Kym's family was from Germany, and she must have inherited it.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Nation asked, trying her hardest not to let her own accent slip, which had become increasingly difficult when listening to someone else use it.

"'Cause you're my mom," Pandora replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm working sweetie," Nation reached her office and pushed open the door.

"I know," Pandora looked down at her hands. "But I missed you."

"Aw," Nation was blown away by how adorable her daughter was sometimes. "I missed you too, sweet."

"Nation?" Cosmo questioned his sister. "Why do you have Pandora?"

Pandora twisted in her mother's arms, "Uncle Cosmo!"

The girl kicked off Nation's chest, launching herself at Cosmo. Nation let out a puff of air and stumbled backwards into a filing cabinet.

"Pandora!" Cosmo scolded. "Apologise to your mother, that wasn't very nice."

"Sorry mother," Pandora said softly to Nation.

"It's alright darling, I forgive you," Nation dusted off her shirt and turned to her brother. "Laura fell asleep and she wandered off."

"Why don't you take her back there, and tell Laura to be more attentive," Cosmo suggested.

"I feel like we're taking advantage of her," Nation frowned. "Maybe I should keep an eye on Dora for the rest of the day."

"We're filming though," Cosmo told her, gesturing to the cameras.

Nation sighed, "Fine, I'll take her back. Come on Pandora."

She took the girl's hand and led her down the hall to a room that had been converted into a playroom for the child. Laura was lying asleep on one of the beanbags. Nation let go of her daughter's hand, allowing her to run off and play with some of her toys, and headed over to where her friend was sleeping. She gently prodded her awake.

"Laura?"

Laura rolled over, shoving her face into the bean bag and blocking out the light, "G'way, I'm sleeping."

"Laura, it's Nation."

"What do you want?" Laura mumbled.

"You're meant to be watching Pandora," Nation reminded her gently.

Laura sat up quickly, "Oh shit! Oh, God! Where is she?"

Nation pointed over at her daughter, "Just there."

"Did she get away?"

"Yes, she found me in the Terminal Ward."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Nation," Laura apologised. "I'm just so tired lately, and she's so energetic."

"You used to be a lot more energetic than she is," Nation leaned back on the beanbag with her friend. "Back at the castle I had so much trouble keeping you out of trouble."

Laura giggled, "Yeah, you were no fun, for a while anyway."

"What do you mean no fun?" Nation teased, poking her friend in a ticklish spot on her side. "I was fun."

Laura rolled off the bean bag, laughing, "Stop it! Okay, you were fun! Lot's of fun."

Nation rolled off as well, landing on top of her friend, "Remember that song the Rocky sang with Janet."

"_Touch-a touch-a-touch-a me!_" Laura giggled, pushing her friend off. "Yeah, you're right, you were pretty fun."

Nation nodded satisfactorily, "Thank you."

Laura grinned at her.

Nation stood up and asked her friend, "Could you keep an eye on her, just until five, then I'll come back and take her."

"Sure thing Nation," Laura saluted. "And I won't fall asleep or anything."

When Nation came back at five she found both Laura and Pandora asleep on the beanbags.

* * *

_If you review you can nap with Laura and Pandora on the beanbags!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Wow! It's been waaaay too long, sorry guys. In all honesty I kind of forgot about this story... I feel awful. Anyway, the reason I've finally remembered to update is because of something wonderful that happened last Sunday._

_I met the absolutely wonderful and totally terrific Patricia Quinn. She's the sweetest, kindest, and chattiest woman I've ever met!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are about to get a wee bit more interesting  
~ Ange  
_

* * *

Cosmo and Nation were asleep in their room, their daughter snuggled up between them, when a bright light exploded into the room. All three occupants sat up quickly. There stood Kym. Grinning like mad.

"Genta!" he grinned.

"Hush Kym," she ordered, gesturing at her daughter, who didn't know her real name.

"Sorry Nation," Kym, still grinning joined them on the bed. "I just have the best news."

Nation shifted in the bed, making more room for her friend, "What is it?"

"Your names have been cleared!"

"What?!" the siblings started to grin as well, smiling more than they ever had for a very long time.

"Yeah," Kym nodded enthusiastically. "They've been investigating for years, trying to find out exactly the prince's cause of death, and they found out that it was from a sharp knock to the head. Since he was found in a pool they decided that he must have slipped in and hit his head."

"Didn't they think that we'd maybe pushed him or something?" Cosmo asked.

"They want you to come back," Kym told them. "There's going to be a trial, you can explain to them what happened, and if they believe you then you are free."

"But if we didn't kill him why are we on the run?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"I'm sure you can come up with something," Kym shrugged. "Come back with me, I've brought enough translets for everyone."

"Did you bring enough for her as well?" Nation pointed at Pandora, who was staring curiously at this strange man.

"Yeah, I remembered," Kym nodded. "I even brought some extras, in case you had had anymore kids."

"Who are you?" Pandora asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kym held out a hand. "I'm Kym, what's your name darling?"

"I'm Pandora," Pandora hi fived his outstretched hand. "I'm six."

"Wow, that's old," Kym told her. "Soon you'll be getting all wrinkly."

"No!" Pandora giggled. "McKinley's don't get wrinkled. Look, mommy doesn't have any wrinkles, and neither does Uncle Cosmo."

"Uncle Cosmo?"

"We haven't told her the truth, she's young, she might slip up," Nation whispered to her friend.

"So are you coming now?" Kym asked.

"Yes," Nation slipped on her translet, then helped her daughter on with hers.

"Vhat's going on mom?" Pandora asked.

"Vhere going home," Nation, now Magenta, replied.

Pandora frowned, "Mommy? Vhy's your voice the same as mine?"

"I have a lot to explain to you vhen ve get home," Magenta told her. "I've got to go say good bye to Columbia."

"Who's Columbia?" Pandora asked, confused as her mother ran out of the room.

Magenta burst into Ricky and Columbia's room, revealing them in a rather compromising position.

"Columbia!" she grinned.

Columbia lifted up her head, covering herself with a sheet, "Nation? What are you doing in here?"

"It's me, Magenta!" Magenta told her. "I'm going home!"

"What?" Columbia jumped from the bed, her sheet tumbling to the floor, leaving her starkers. "Back to Transsexual?"

"Yes!" Magenta had trouble finding her indoor voice. "Cosmo, Pandora and I are going home. You can come to if you like, bring Ricky."

Ricky and Columbia exchanged a thoughtful look.

"We'll stay here Genta," Columbia told her. "We belong here."

Magenta was sick of this planet. They didn't belong here, she didn't belong here, Riff Raff didn't belong here, maybe Pandora acted like she belonged here, but she's never been to Transsexual and she accepted her friend's comment about belonging. Your home is part of who you are.

"I promise I'll come back and visit," Magenta told her friend, hugging her. "Soon."

"I'm going to miss you so much Magenta," Columbia said, tears in her eyes. "But I'm so glad you're going home."

"I'll miss you to Columbia," Magenta had tears in her eyes as well.

* * *

_Well there you go, I'll try and have more soon, but I think I've proved I'm rather bad at this at this point_

_No bribery for reviews today, it's been so long, but if you do review I'll love you forever :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Just a kind of short fluffy chapter as an apology for my recent tardiness :P _

_~ Ange  
_

* * *

There was a flash of light and Magenta, Riff Raff, Kym and Pandora were on Transsexual, standing out the front of Kym's house. In the sky two moons shone down brightly on them, there was the silent crash of waves on sand in the distance, and a lone bird called out, a beautiful, harmonic sound. Magenta picked up Pandora and held her close. Kym led the way into his house. Gaye was sitting on their sofa waiting, eleven year old McKinley reading by the fireplace.

"Kym!" Gaye hugged him when he walked in the door. "You're back."

"Hi dad," McKinley greeted, then smiled at their guests. "You're Magenta, right?"

Magenta nodded, lowering Pandora to the ground. "Hi Mac."

"Is this your kid?" McKinley asked.

"Yes," Magenta smiled. "This is Pandora."

"Gaye," Kym told his wife. "This is Riff Raff, I don't think you've met before."

Once all the introductions had been made the adults settled down on the sofas, each with some form of alcohol in their hands. McKinley and Pandora were reading at their feet.

"So, let's here this story then," Kym said. "What happened to the prince, and why did you run?"

"The prince fell into the pool," Riff Raff began, making it up as he went along. "Knowing that there was no way anyone would believe a handyman and a domestic about what had happened we hid. We became successful neuroscientists, and had a daughter."

"But if you bring us to the queen they'll know that you knew vhere ve vere," Magenta said. "Then you'll get into trouble."

"I'm on the committee in charge of finding you," Gaye told them. "I found you."

"Vhy the sudden change of heart?" Magenta wanted to know. "Last time I saw you, you didn't want anything to do with us."

"Well, Kym trusts you," Gaye explained. "And then so do I."

"Thank you," Magenta smiled at her.

"Can we hear the whole story now?" McKinley asked, looking up. "Right from when the prince is about to die, up until now?"

Magenta looked at her brother.

"Okay," he replied. "Pandora, you better listen too, there's a lot you don't know about us, or yourself. And hold all your questions until I'm done."

Pandora put her book down and climbed up onto her mother's lap, "Okay."

"Well, Magenta desperately wanted to go home," Riff Raff began.

"And then we arrived back on Transsexual," Riff Riff concluded.

"Question?" Pandora said to him.

"Yes?"

"Um, okay, so you're my dad?"

"Yes," Riff Raff nodded.

"But aren't you my uncle?"

"Yes," another nod. "I am your uncle, and your mother is your aunt."

Pandora thought about this for a minute, then, "I don't get it."

"Well, since your mom and I are brother and sister that makes you our niece, but you are also our daughter."

"Umm," Pandora chewed her lip. "Okay.."

Riff Raff was about to continue when Pandora spoke up again,

"And my name is actually Pandora Adams? Not Pandora McKinley?"

"Yes, you are an Adams," Riff Raff replied.

"And I'm an alien from a different planet?"

"Sort of," Riff Raff attempted to explain. "You were born on Earth, but your heritage is here, on Transsexual, and this is your new home."

"You mean we aren't going back to DTV?" Pandora wanted to know. "Am I ever gonna see Uncle Bert, or Laura, or Ricky or anyone else again?"

"We can go back and visit Laura and Ricky," Riff Raff assured her. "But not Bert, or Farley, or Macy or Ralph or anyone else."

"But, but," Pandora's lip started to tremble. "But you mean I won't ever see Bert again!?"

"I'm sorry darling," Magenta smoothed out her daughter's hair.

Pandora let tears run down her face, but didn't sob. Magenta stood up, holding her daughter to her chest.

"I'm going to show you something that might make you feel better," she told her, as she walked out the door.

They all followed her out the front door, down the street and to the beach that lay at the end. Pandora looked out at the moon-drenched shore in awe. Riff Raff smiled, it was the same look that Magenta had had the first time she saw it. Pandora struggled from her mother's grasp and ran along the sand to the water's edge, where she kicked off her shoes and tentatively felt the water. Finding it pleasurably warm she plunged into it, clothes and all. McKinley laughed, kicking off his own shoes and running down to join her in the surf. The adults rolled their eyes, but then Magenta ran down to the water as all, not bothering with removing her shoes, and plummeted into the water with the children. Pretty soon everyone was in the water, splashing and laughing and kicking. Riff Raff wrapped an arm around his sister and they stared up at the moons. They were finally home.

Magenta started to sing, "_Let me take you to a place of seduction,_

_Where hearts are light because it's night all day._

_Let me help you break the chains of self destruction,_

_I'll starting enlightening you right away._"

Riff Raff smiled and sang the second verse, "_If you delight in candle light and the infernal,_

_I know this dangerous little rendezvous._

_And if you catch a bite where night is eternal,_

_You'll feel a strangeness coming over you_."

Together the pair sang the chorus, "_So if you're hot to spot what's what_

_You better get a bit of what they've got,_

_Where they don't like a little but a lot of erotomania._

_You'll know bliss as soon as you get yours _

_As we k-k-k-k-kiss on the moon-drenched shores of Transylvania._"

"_Let me sing for you the song of the sirens,_" Magenta sang out.

"_It's not unknown to make a grown man cry_."

Riff Raff jumped in with the next line, _"Why don't we swing it with the Myras and the Myrons,_

_Whoa man like Onan you'll be home and dry_."

They sang the next verse in unison, "_Well, out in space there's this perfect place to fan your mania,_

_A silent refuge where the true man choose._

_If you embrace this little place then who's to blame ya,_

_When you're standing on the moon-drenched shores of Transylvania._"

Everyone now joined in with the chorus,

"_So if you're hot to spot what's what_

_You better get a bit of what they've got,_

_Where they don't like a little but a lot of erotomania._

_You'll know bliss as soon as you get yours _

_As we k-k-k-k-kiss on the moon-drenched shores of Transylvania._"

"_Stay vain in Transylvania_," Kym sang in his alto voice.

"_Stay sane in Transylvania_," Riff Raff lifted his daughter up onto his shoulders.

"_Remain in Transylvania_," Magenta grinned at her family, so happy to be back on her own planet.

"_It's time and money well spent_," Gaye swayed in time with the song.

"_You'll only lose resentment_," McKinley chimed.

"_And soon contentment could be yours,_" Pandora leaned over and took her mother's hand.

"_On the sands on the moon-drenched shores of Transylvania_," everyone joined in with the final line.

* * *

_If you review you can go swimming with everybody!  
_


	35. Chapter 35

_What is this crazy world? An update!? Who could have predicted this? Is everything topsy turvey? Is Angela actually back and updating this old thing that everybody's probably forgotten about? The answer is probably yes.  
_

_Hello everybody! I feel awful, I've actually had this typed up for literally years (I'm not even kidding, I started writing this story in 2010) Life has just been crazy, I had a massive amounts of assignments and exams, then I changed uni courses, I'd had lots of dance rehearsals lately and everything's been bonkers. Besides which I was never totally happy with this chapter - it was short and sad and boring. I've now made some (massive) modifications to it, but it's all good now (I hope). This story is probably my longest, it takes up nearly 100 pages of a word document! That's a lot (for me anyway)_

_I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be my last, but we all knew it had to end sometime. I've had the last chapter typed up equally as long as this one, and since I've decided not to make any changes to it the update shouldn't take too long. Anyway, here we are._

_~ Ange  
_

* * *

The next morning the Adams family went with Gaye to the Furter's castle. They walked through the castle until they reached a big pair of double doors, and a guard.

"Name?" the guard asked.

"Gaye Brown," she replied. "I have brought Magenta and Riff Raff Adams, and their daughter."

"These are the Adams?" the guard looked at them in surprise.

"Yes."

Shrugging he opened the doors for them and the Adams followed Gaye down the long red carpet, where they stopped at the foot of a large throne. Sat on top was the Old Queen, the Great Furter herself.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your majesty," Gaye bowed. "I have brought Riff Raff and Magenta Adams to you."

"Who's the child?"

"It is their daughter, her name is Pandora."

The Queen nodded, "You may leave now Gaye. I would like to talk to these people on my own."

Gaye gave Riff Raff a hopeful look and turned on her heel, leaving them with the queen.

"Riff Raff. Magenta. Pandora." the Queen spoke their names, as though trying them out. "It has been nearly twelve years since my son died, you were the only witnesses, and then you vanished, along with the castle. We found the castle on Earth, in this place called England, but we doubted we would find you and ever have the chance to find out once and for all what happened to my son."

Riff Raff and Magenta nodded.

"But now here you are, with a daughter no less. And now I would like to hear what happened to my son, Prince Frank. And don't even try to lie, I will know."

Riff Raff began, "Prince Frank and I had built a creature, to help with the under population problem. Frank was arguing with it, and the creation threw itself at the prince, they both fell into the pool. Magenta was there, she couldn't stop them. She immediately pulled both of them out of the water and fetched me, but it was too late. Both were dead, we rolled them up in a curtain and fled. We knew that you would never believe us, that you would assume that we had killed the prince, we were, after all, just a handyman and a domestic."

Pandora was starting to get bored, so Magenta picked her up, so she wouldn't wander off. The Queen thought about what they had said.

"You know," she began. "I strangely believe you."

"Are you going to let us go free?" Riff Raff wanted to know.

"First tell me your discoveries on Earth, can they help us to repopulate?" The Queen asked.

"If you will your majesty," Riff Raff asked. "Could you let my sister and daughter leave now, they weren't part of the scientific processes, and my daughter is growing restless."

The Queen allowed this, and then listened to Riff Raff about what had happened with Rocky.

* * *

The Adams' family moved into a small house next door to Kym and his family, where they were very happy. Pandora quickly became accustomed to her new life and spent most of her time swimming at the beach with McKinley, who allowed her to call him Mac. Magenta adored her new house, and spent her time with her old school friend, who made her a bracelet, similar to her necklace that allowed her to jump to wherever Columbia was at. The Great Furter appointed Riff Raff a general, and head scientist. She was besotted with him, he was so smart, he was like the son she had never had. She even invited them to move into the castle with her, but they refused, preferring to remain in their small house. They'd been living there a year when Magenta went to visit Columbia...

* * *

A flash of light filled the room where Columbia and Ricky sat sipping tea. The girl smiled.

"Hello Magenta."

"Columbia," Magenta beamed as she took in her surroundings. "Vis is a nice room."

"We just moved in," Columbia said. "Guess what Magenta."

"Vhat?" Magenta was never one for guessing games.

"I'm pregnant!"

Magenta looked between Ricky and Columbia, smiling proudly, "Finally. I vondered vhen you vould knock her up. You vere alvays at it like squirrels."

"Rabbits," Columbia corrected with a giggle. "We're getting married too. Next week. You can come if you like."

"Of course I vill come," Magenta embraced the younger woman, who now had her bobby pink hair back, which smelled just like it looked - bubblegum. "Riff and Pandora too?"

Columbia nodded.

* * *

The wedding was truly beautiful. Magenta and Pandora had to suppress their giggles when Columbia walked down the aisle, dressed in a gold sequined "show girl" type dress, and matching heels, with of course a top hat, rather than bouquet. She did look lovely though, and Pandora wiped away a tear as her "Auntie Laura" - as she was still apt to call her, _finally_ married Uncle Ricky.

* * *

The next time Magenta had a chance to visit the young couple they had had their baby, Magenta cooed over the little crib.

"Vhat did you call him?"

Columbia smiled softly, brushing the soft hair on her baby's head with her hand, "Adam."

Magenta looked up curiously, "Adam?"

"As in, 'Magenta Adams'," Columbia clarified.

"You named him..."

"After you, ya dope," she giggled. "I couldn't not! You practically raised me, you certainly helped me out and treated me with kindness when nobody else did, even though you took a while to like me."

Magenta chuckled at the memory, "I'm glad I eventually came around."

"So am I," Columbia hugged her friend.

* * *

_If you review you can hang with Columbia and her luverly new baby  
_


End file.
